Cuando el Sol debe Olvidar a la Luna
by Clarisce
Summary: Orihime regresa del hueco mundo y de alguna manera se ve afectada por terribles pesadillas, situaciones que no sucedieron o que ella no recuerda. Muchos creen que ella fue violada por Aizen, sea o no cierto, deberá enfrentar terribles obstáculos.
1. El Sentimiento de Olvido

**Ficha del fanfic**

**Titulo: "**_Cuando el Sol debe olvidar a la Luna_**"**

**Categoría:**_Romance/Drama/Angustia._

**Recomendado:**_+18_

**Serie Basada: **_Bleach._

**Personajes Principales:** _Orihime/Ulquiorra_

**Estado:** _En proceso._

**N° Capítulos:**_1/…

* * *

_

**Sumario:**

_Una loca historia que surgió mientras trataba de dormir, me había pasado la noche viendo la galería de una gran artista en DeviantArt, ella dibuja constantemente a mi pareja favorita, me llegó a inspirar de tal manera en que decidí escribir algo. _

_Este fic trata un tema adulto, por lo mismo lo he puesto en rango M, no contiene escenas explícitas de sexo, tal vez lemon, pero lo otro es más por lo complicado de la trama (que siempre termino complicándolo todo)._

_El fic se desarrolla durante la estancia de Orihime en Las Noches; extrañas cosas que suceden tras una larga plática con Ulquiorra, aunque el Arrancar tiene otras habilidades que nadie conocía (no es cosa perver xD). _

_Ulquiorra es derrotado, Orihime vuelve al mundo humano… pero hay algo con lo que nadie contaba (hasta ahí con el sumario explicativo xD, si quieren saber más, lean el fic)._

_Trataré de hacer un fic más realista con respecto a la personalidad de los personajes; he leído fics en los que Ulquiorra es demasiado amoroso o demasiado seco, donde Orihime es una perra caliente, en que Ulquiorra está loco por violarla (etc.); aunque la lógica sólo se las daré a las personalidades, la trama tiene un rumbo de 'historia alterna'. Comprendan, lean y dense la oportunidad de imaginar un mundo alterno._

_**Nota**__: ¡Mi primer fic de Bleach! _*O*

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón… Tite Kubo (joder, escribe todos los días su Twitter xDDD).

_**Nota: No al **__**plagio**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^

* * *

**_

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By Clarisce

Episodio 1: El sentimiento del olvido

.

.

_Antes._

_Sus propias divagaciones le insertaban ideas poco convencionales, hacía algunos días que había dejado de ser visitada por su única compañía y eso le dejaba una mala impresión, quizá… quizá… todo había terminado e Ichigo estaba más herido, quizá Ulquiorra había matado a sus amigos o quizá el estar encerrada en ese lugar le provocaba paranoia._

_Se sentó en su celda, con vista hacia una pared, la luz la iluminaba un poco, no podía verse más que su divagante mirada, sus tristes ojos a punto de llorar y su necesidad, la necesidad de saber algo._

_Entonces escucha el sonido de aquella voz, rápidamente voltea a ver hacia la puerta de su celda, de alguna manera está emocionada por ver señales de vida, la presencia de aquel Arrancar la sacaba de aquel mundo lleno de pensamientos negativos y la llevaba a preocuparse, mucho…_

_- ¿Aún despierta? –Preguntó él esperando la respuesta de aquella mujer, la misma se había detenido a mirarlo por unos segundos- Hey, responde._

_- ¡Ah! –se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callada- Gomen –se disculpó al instante, no creía que se había quedado en blanco tanto tiempo- ¿qué decías?_

_- Olvídalo –volteó la mirada a otro lado._

_- No se cuánto tiempo he estado viendo a través de aquella ventana, pero la oscuridad nunca deja de ser la misma._

_¿Qué quería decir? Orihime solamente sacaba de su pecho algunas palabras, una plática un poco sin sentido para Ulquiorra, pero esa era la naturaleza de su prisionera, siempre sorprendiéndolo, aunque él nunca se lo dio a entender._

_La muchacha observaba el cielo de Las Noches para luego suspirar, 'vienen a rescatarme' pensó sin apartar la mirada de toda la oscuridad, una que se habría instalado en su corazón tan al fondo como para ser consumida ante los ojos del Arrancar de cabellos azabaches._

_- Si piensas en ella como tal, nunca te dejará –afirmó Ulquiorra._

_- ¿Te quedarías un momento? –comentó ella sin verlo._

_- ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Cuál es el propósito? –señaló él sin la mínima molestia._

_- No tengo un propósito –volvió su mirada a Ulquiorra y sonrió levemente mientras agachaba la mirada._

_Caminó a paso lento hacia su cama sentándose, le dirigió una mirada a él, parecía que tenía alguna emoción por expresar pero como siempre la borró de inmediato, dio un paso atrás para girar hacia la salida, Orihime bajó la mirada culpable, sentía llorar, estaba… simplemente estaba volviéndose loca._

_Ulquiorra tomó la puerta y la cerró, no quería que nadie interrumpiera inoportunamente, no es que cayera bajo las influencias de esa mujer, no era que le importaba porque no era así, lo señalaba y lo sabía. Pero por un momento una pequeña partícula de compasión le tomó por sorpresa, también estaba fascinado por la naturaleza de esta mujer humana, despertaba su curiosidad. Hacía que su mundo lógico, cognoscente, pudiera indagar más en este… en este extraño territorio, sabía que nunca la entendería pero estudiarla le dejaba una satisfacción que ninguna otra interacción le daba._

_- Mujer… -pronunció antes de voltear a verla y regresar._

_- Gracias –le dijo._

_- Dime, ¿en qué piensas ahora? –dijo y fue hacia ella._

_Un poco de aire se atoró antes de que ella pudiera respirarlo, su energía, su poder, su presencia le hicieron sentir un poco pequeña, su cercanía tenía ese poder. Tragó saliva y comenzó a explicarlo todo, como si hiciera falta, el no haber hablado con nadie en esos días le hizo dar una gran respuesta, llena de ejemplos, comentarios propios, algunas cosas tristes, otras que los incomodaban a ambos, tanto amplió la conversación que terminó hablando de su familia, su hermano, sus amigos, su mundo. Quería verlos otra vez._

_Al terminar de decir todo aquello, carraspeó un poco, su garganta se había secado, estaba inexplicablemente feliz por poder decir todo eso, aunque fuera a él. Ulquiorra suspiró, pensando en algo que cualquier chico humano pensaría (en voz baja o mentalmente)._

_- No debí preguntar._

_La joven en lugar de enojarse o apartarse, sonrió, él la hizo sonreír… los primeros segundos desde que comenzó a reírse no pensó en ello. Haber escuchado eso le había devuelto a sus días de escuela, en que comentaba algo y alguien le respondía así, tan naturalmente. Veía a Ulquiorra con ojos de sorpresa, pero cuando terminó de reírse volvió a aquella realidad y paró estrepitosamente. _

_El arrancar se dio cuenta, una nueva expresión en su rostro se asomaba, era la "Sorpresa", la miraba y pensaba en 'cómo' podía pasar de reírse a dejarse aplastar por lo que le preocupara._

_- Se que no nada que yo pueda hacer o decir –comenzó a decir Orihime- pero siempre creía que había algo más en este mundo, quería luchar, amar, vivir… pero ahora, todo, todo es… tan pequeño y no puedo seguir adelante. Me preguntaba, ¿cómo haces para no necesitar nada más? –la pregunta lucía algo desesperada._

_Ulquiorra arqueó una ceja y ladeó la comisura de su labio mientras le señalaba, suavemente, su pecho. _

_Inoue vio lo que trataba de decirle, no pudo evitarlo, no podía y se echó a reír sin parar, muy fuerte, muy… no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan tonta pero eso era realmente divertido. Ulquiorra también estaba divertido, por lo mismo había sonreído levemente, estaba distraído, esa mujer… retorcía la lógica o al menos la olvidaba, esto era un severo caso de ignorancia._

_- Lo siento –dijo a los pocos minutos, tratando de dejar de sonreír._

_- Sí, ¿podría hacer algo para que dejarás de burlarte? –dijo sin más ánimo a compartir ese momento con ella._

_- N-No… me burlo –dijo entre risillas- es… nada… jajaja…_

_- Debería buscar una forma de callarte, harás que piensen que te torturo. Esa risa parece llanto._

_- Jajaja… sí, l-lo sien-siento… _

_Recordó que alguna vez le había pasado algo similar, no pudo evitar tener ese recuerdo y no sabe realmente por qué lo tuvo con Ulquiorra ahí mirándola._

_Ulquiorra asimiló que en ese instante podía hacer algo, se acercó a ella y la acorraló un poco contra la esquina que alternaba con la pared de aquella cama. La risa y la respiración de Orihime dejaron de fluir._

_- ¿En qué pensabas?_

_Podía sentir su aliento rosando sus mejillas, sus labios su cuello, podía gritar, podía interponer sus manos pero no hizo nada, tan sólo empeoró todo._

_- …un beso._

Actualidad.

- ¡Noooooooooo! –gritó Orihime despertando.

Apretaba las sábanas tan fuerte que lo único peor en aquel despertar podía ser su mirada perdida y el cabello desordenado.

Tatsuki entró de inmediato a su habitación, corrió a abrazarla mientras le decía a cada momento 'sólo fue un sueño'.

Dos meses había pasado desde que abandonó su prisión, desde que cambió a ser libre de nuevo, de repente comenzó a tener pesadillas, semanas después de salir del mundo espiritual, pensó que era normal, todos lo pensaron. Ella misma sabía que sólo necesitaba un poco de comida, dormir bien y una cálida cama para recuperarse, el descanso tampoco era problema desde que su compañera Tatsuki había decidido acompañarla.

Pero algo le decía que no era una pesadilla nada más, había tenido… extraños sueños, parecían recuerdos, parecían pedazos de una película que nunca acababa, cosas que nunca habían sucedido entre ella y el Espada.

Cuando recuperó la calma le sonrió a su amiga, no quería preocuparla más. La joven no era débil porque en su intento de no hacer sufrir a los demás se sacrificaba a sí misma, incluso fingiendo una sonrisa. Hacía falta ser muchísimo más fuerte para eso.

- Anoche comimos demasiado –añadió para darle una excusa a su amiga. No necesitaba preocuparse más.

- Jaja, sí –no podía explicarse la razón por la que ella tratara desesperadamente de estar bien pero quería cooperar-. Bueno, al menos me despertaste para llegar a tiempo a la escuela –la soltó para verla un poco- ¿segura de que…? –preguntó.

- Sí, sí, sí… jejeje, es más creo… que… ¡Aghhh! –se levantó eufórica, corría hacia su baño a vomitar.

- ¡Orihime-chan! –Tatsuki la acompañó.

No podía hacer nada, le sostuvo el cabello para que pudiera vomitar sin que nada le quedara. Era un poco asqueroso. La mirada de preocupación seguía siendo la misma pero esta vez se animaba a consolarla con un suave toque en la espalda.

- Es obvio que no estás bien –señaló su amiga- ya es casi una semana desde que comenzaste a vomitar tanto –le regañó en tono maternal-. Puede ser una infección.

Orihime había dejado de vomitar para quedarse mirando por sobre el inodoro, no respondió, es más su rostro estaba un poco pálido y antes de que su compañera pudiera decir algo haló la cadena del baño. El intermitente rugir de aquellas aguas llevándose sus vomitos dejaron esa conversación ahí.

-Voy a preparar algo para desayunar –dijo Orihime apartándose- ¿quieres algo en especial? –preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pero… acabas de vo-vomitar, yo no se si debas seguir comiendo. No lo hagas, vístete y vamos a enfermería de la escuela –le dijo amablemente Tatsuki-. No te dejaré en ningún momento.

- Nnnh… -se alejó- prepararé tortillas, espero te gusten –dijo finalmente para luego desaparecer.

En toda la mañana no hubo más que sonrisas, gritos, juegos, conversaciones y demás situaciones algo forzadas. Los ojos de la amiga no podían dejar de observarla, algo raro le pasaba, pensaba que tal vez su trauma había llegado a un nivel mucho peor, no querer hablar de ello, no poder hablar de sus problemas era algo que un terapista podría… pero Orihime no quería escuchar nada de eso.

Médicos, ayuda, amistad, todo… todo era complicado en ese momento.

Luego de un pequeño receso Orihime decidió subir al último piso de su escuela, no quería pasar la siguiente hora, estaba muy cansada, además… si alguien lo notaba podían reportarla y llevarla a enfermería por la fuerza, alguien como…

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! –gritó sorprendida, no pensaba que él pudiera estar ahí.

- ¿Orihime? –se sorprendió también al verla- no pensé que eras de las que se saltaban las clases –rió- vine a despejarme.

- Yo también –le contestó.

Ambos se sentaron en el piso, ella miraba al cielo, era hermoso sentir la libertad a la que ha estado acostumbrada desde que estaba ahí. Suspiró un poco, Ichigo la miró de lado y no sabiendo que decir siguió en silencio.

- Kurosaki-kun… -decía.

- ¿Uhm?

- ¿Por qué siento que perdí tantas cosas? Se que… no tengo derecho a decirte nada de esto porque yo no soy la que ha dejado de lado el mundo espiritual, pero… pero… a veces tengo la impresión de haber perdido algo.

- No te preocupes, pasará –le puso la mano en el hombro- aunque lo extrañes en ocasiones, siempre hay una oportunidad para poder seguir adelante.

- No… no lo se.

- ¿Necesitas decirme algo? –preguntó- Puedes confiar en mí.

- No es nada, pero gracias por escucharme, Kurosaki-kun… creo que me iré a casa, debo preparar un proyecto y la cena para cuando Tatsuki-chan termine con las prácticas que tiene.

- Jaja, bien. ¡Eh! Orihime… -ella lo vio antes de irse- sonríe. Siento… siento mucho haber dejado que pasaras tanto tiempo ahí.

- No fue tu culpa –sonrió Orihime.

Llegó a casa temprano, se encontraba sin ánimo para hacer nada, dejó sus cosas en la entraba mientras buscaba la forma de relajarse.

- "Un baño" –pensó para si, de a poco fue quitándose la ropa hasta llegar a la ducha. Abrió la llave y dejó caer toda una cascada sobre ella.

Estaba fría, pero eso era lo de menos, en un día tan caluroso era de lo mejor. A los pocos minutos volvió a sentirse indispuesta, su molestia podía ignorarla, eso había hecho desde hacia semanas, al menos antes de vomitar por las mañanas. El vomito era inevitable, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Los delicados pies de la joven caminaron por el brilloso piso mientras se acercaba a un espejo, aún no se había secado nada, tan sólo la cabellera, mientras lo hacía… comenzaba a notar algo. Se veía más gordita, una pequeña panza comenzaba a crecer –tragó saliva- al principio de aquel mes era casi innotable pero ahora… cuando casi terminaba el segundo mes, ya tenía relieve. Se frotó un poco, estaba temiendo que fuera un tumor o algo parecido, no quería pasar por eso… no quería, ¿y si moría?

Suspiró y fue hacia su cuarto, quería vestirse de inmediato, de un momento hasta ese instante había dejado de gustarle su cuerpo, se sentó sobre su mullida cama y pasó sus manos por sus brazos, acariciándose, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan triste?

_- …olvidar._

Un recuerdo cruzó su mente, eran los labios de Ulquiorra, no entendía por qué pero ése era exactamente un recuerdo que le hacía sentir miedo, dolor, horror y culpabilidad. Aún no entendía por qué. Quizá… Ulquiorra estaba demasiado impregnado de su trauma.

Lo último que pasó por su mente fue "pobre de él", sintiendo tanta lástima por lo sucedido, cuando él se desvaneció, cuando pareció entender algo de ella; quisiera y deseaba que nada de eso hubiera sido real, aún cuando la secuestró, la encerró y amenazó con matar a sus amigos, aún… a pesar de todo, pensaba que todo pudo ser de otra manera.

Pero… - ¡Ánimo! – se dijo a sí misma, se puso de pie y buscó ropa para cubrirse, pronto… todo se volvió borroso, no podía ver donde pisaba, quería… quería hacer algo pero, sus pies no respondían, así fue como cayó al piso y perdió el conocimiento.

No podía verse peor, ¡Orihime tenía algo! ¡Necesitaba ayuda! Y aunque no lo deseara, tendría que aceptarla, sin saber que ello sería el pilar que la sostendría después.

.

**Fin de Episodio 1

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora**: Mil gracias por pasarse y leerlo, como dije es mi primer fic de Bleach, no espero haber quedado bien pero bueno, al menos transmití la idea. Espero que esté comenzando a gustarles, trataré de actualizar pronto, este proyecto me emociona bastante ^^!

¡UlquixHime!

Si no te gusta la pareja =/ por favor abstenerse de comentar, este fic está dirigido a aquellos que sí gustan de la pareja.


	2. El Peligro de la Responsabilidad

_He leído los comentarios y es bueno que le vean potencial al fanfic, bueno, también leí eso de que si l fic era UlquixHime y demás. Pues… si fuera un fic anti-Hime, Orihime sería violada sin piedad xDDD pero no ¬¬ así que pueden respirar tranquilos, que no hay nada forzado ni anti-UlquixHime (al menos en lo de la violencia entre ellos y demás)._

_**Nota**__: ¡Mi primer fic de Bleach! _*O*

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón… Tite Kubo =/ (joder, escribe todos los días su Twitter xDDD).

.

* * *

_**Nota: No al **__**plagio**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 2**: El peligro de la responsabilidad

.

.

_Antes._

_Se vieron unidos a través de los labios, Orihime se apartó rápidamente de él mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Ulquiorra había quedado sorprendido, por lo mismo, a pesar de que era incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos, se quedó ahí sin decir nada de lo que había sucedido._

_- ¡Lo siento! –le gritó Orihime con nerviosismo._

_El espada se puso de pie y caminó al otro lado de la habitación, apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared y se quedó observando a aquella joven que lo había… tocado de esa manera. No caía en cuenta de que esto, eso… era un beso, no sintió calidez en su corazón porque… como dijeron ellos, él no tenía uno. Tampoco sintió vergüenza, porque carecía de ese sentimiento, lo único que podía sentir era 'sorpresa'._

_- Mujer… -pausó su voz- ¿en qué piensas? _

_Orihime dio un salto en su propia cama, estaba consternada, ensimismada y él le preguntaba en lo que pensaba de nuevo. No sabía que pensar, ¿esto era una burla? ¿él sólo la estaba probando? Además de quitarle su libertad ahora podía reírse de su incapacidad de no poder probar el contacto humano. _

_- ¡¿Por qué? –estalló la joven- ¿qué es lo que quieres de todo esto? ¿Por qué me aíslas de esta manera? ¿Por qué piensas que soy un experimento? Esto… no fue… así para mí –tartamudeaba porque no tenía idea de cómo llamar a ese beso que se dieron- ¿qué quieres de mí?_

_Él sólo le extendió una mirada que expresaba cuan poco la entendía, se repuso y caminó en dirección a la salida. No tenía necesidad de escuchar tales reclamos y menos de una mujer humana así… así como ella. Decir que era una basura, no era cierto, por lo mismo no deseaba mentirse._

_Y nuevamente, Orihime se quedó en silencio… sintiendo como todos los remordimientos le llenaban el cuerpo, cómo un temblor le movía el mundo, no, un temblor no, Ulquiorra estaba moviendo su mundo y todo para burlarse de ella._

_Actualidad._

Un zumbido intermitente le tronaba la cabeza mientras abría los ojos, la luz le molestó cuando fue directamente a su cara pero al menos ya no se sentía tan mal.

Orihime despertó en su cama, cubierta con mantas, ya un poco seca y con el cabello mal arreglado. Podía ver que alguien la había ayudado, pero no podía decir quién era o había sido.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó tratando de poner firmeza a sus palabras.

Unos pasos se escucharon, venían hacia su habitación, la puerta se abrió; Ishida tenía un mantel en sus manos mientras limpiaba un plato.

- Ya despertaste, Orihime…

- Uhm –asintió.

- Siento haber entrado así, sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Ichigo me preguntó si podía verte. Aún tiene buena percepción.

Ella volteó hacia otro lado sin la intención de mirar a su compañero, lo último que le importaba era que él la viera desnuda, sólo que… el detalle de su cuerpo pudo llamarle la atención. No estaba segura si podía confiarle su secreto.

- Acabo de verlo –dijo sin más Uryu, como si leyera su mente.

Lo sabía, lo sabía… le dirá que vaya al médico, que morirá… que tendrá que hacerse mil exámenes y finalmente terminará calva en un hospital sin nadie que vaya a visitarla más que por pena.

- Yo…

- Y sentirlo –dijo bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Orihime.

- Es… un poder muy extraño, no sabría como describirlo, pensé que había alguien más aquí y sólo… yo, lo siento Orihime-chan –bajó la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño. Parecía furioso al apretar los puños de esa manera.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, ahora sí que no había entendido.

En ese momento la puerta sonó y se escucharon dos voces, una era su compañera Tatsuki, otra era una voz más profunda que no conocía. Pero sin esperarlo demasiado ellos entraron a su habitación.

El médico sonrió mientras sus compañeros le explicaban que necesitaba dejar que la revisaran. Orihime aceptó, pues no podía ponerse exigente frente a un extraño, sin más ellos la dejaron sola con aquel médico de ojos pequeños.

- Dime muñeca, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste la regla?

- Eh… no lo recuerdo –se sintió extrañada.

- Puedo… -le señaló su vientre.

- Sí, claro –se destapó.

Vaya, Uryu le había puesto ropa también, había sido muy amable pero Tatsuki no lo fue tanto cuando lo vio hacerlo al llegar. En fin.

El médico palpó con sus dedos el bulto que crecía dentro de Orihime, movió sus dedos, incluso hizo que ella se quejara a lo que el médico se disculpó de inmediato.

- Tienes más de tres meses, deberías cuidarte más, te dejaré unas pastillas, son vitaminas y otras cosas que le harán bien a tu bebé. No te preocupes, la debilidad sólo es por eso, esperemos que mejores hija.

No terminaba de digerir ni la primera parte de lo que había dicho ese hombre, un ataque de pánico la estaba atrapando, no tenía mucho aire, sentía ganas de llorar, vomitar, golpear algo… ¿cómo es posible que ella estuviera…? No, no era así.

- ¡AGGGHHHHH! –gritó cayendo al piso sin querer levantarse.

Sus compañeros y el médico intentaron hacerlo pero ella se negaba, no dejaba de gritar, estaba… molesta, asustada, triste, tenía… ¿qué? Un bebé ahí dentro, un bebé… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? Si ella nunca…

Recordó las pesadillas que tenía, en algún momento pensaba más cosas, pero sólo se limitaba en ese momento a gritar desconsolada con la mejilla pegada al piso y la saliva mojando su cara.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar entonces, hizo falta de la fuerza del doctor, Tatsuki e Ishida para poder levantarla del piso, a pesar de que había dejado de gritar, aún lloraba a mares, se había puesto en posición fetal mientras miraba la nada, trataba de recordar algo, lo que sea, ¿qué le hicieron? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO RECORDABA NADA?

- Lo sentimos –dijo en tono avergonzado Tatsuki despidiendo al médico.

No era culpa suya no saberlo, ninguno de ellos dijeron nada, además… creyó que era un caso más de otra adolescente liberal que tenía sexo con su novio sin protección. Y a veces el sacar conclusiones a la ligera era lo que lo metía en problemas. Aunque de alguna manera, no entendía por qué la muchacha no lo sabía.

Al parecer había estado lejos por un tiempo, su inocencia y la memoria suya que no recordaba nada era algo que convirtió eso en un cóctel de emociones instantáneas, así como fuegos artificiales. Explotando.

Tiempo después el joven de gafas decidió irse, prefirió no seguir incomodando a su compañera, sentía que él… como hombre, lo hacía.

- Orihime-chan… debes hablar, dime qué sucedió y haremos algo para resolverlo, yo… -puso su mano sobre la espalda de su amiga, la cual lloraba abrazando su almohada- puedo ayudarte, de cualquier manera, decidas lo que decidas…

- ¿Decidir qué? –pausó su llanto por un momento.

- Eh… si abusaron de ti, si… te hicieron algo horrible y no lo recuerdas, quizá, no se si quieras tenerlo, yo… sólo te quiero decir que hay opciones.

¿Opciones? Pensó Orihime, y en ese instante pensó en ello, en el aborto, sólo unos segundos pero entonces una alegría dentro de ella surgió, inexplicable, tonta, una suave calidez que le llenó el estomago, algo que le recordaba a… reir, reir feliz.

La idea de abortar le fue cortada en el momento en que sintió eso, NO, se dijo a sí misma, era joven, era algo inocente, era atarantada y… le gustaba alguien, pero ahora que ella estaba en este estado jamás le gustaría. Abortar fue el pensamiento que más rápido desecho, el pensar en deshacerse del bebé le hizo surgir algo que no creía poder entender jamás.

- Tatsuki-chan… quiero tenerlo.

Su voz sonó decidida y fuerte, su amiga quedó sorprendida por la fuerza de voluntad.

- No importa lo que haya pasado, yo no sería capaz –tocó con miedo su vientre- no sabía lo que pasaba dentro de mí y tenía miedo, ahora que lo se, ahora que siento lo que tengo, no… no me importa cómo sucedió. Pero debes creerme cuando te digo que… quiero tenerlo.

- Orihime-chan, somos amigas… y te quiero, pero ya no podrás seguir con tu vida si esto sigue adelante, ahora sólo es un cúmulo de células, no siente, no vive, no es un bebé, ahora es cuando puedes… -se le hacía difícil sugerir eso- posponer eso. En el futuro, podrás tener otros bebés, cuando estés preparada, cuando tengas un buen trabajo, un esposo, una vida… no puedes dejar todo para dedicarte a esto.

Su respuesta parecía el mismo discurso que dicen siempre, "sólo es un cúmulo de células", "no es un bebé", "mira tu vida", respuestas egoístas; no podía explicar por qué sentía que debía proteger a ese bebé, no podía explicar por qué sentía que… palpitaba dentro de su ser, tampoco podía pensar en algo como… matar a ese pequeño ser ahí dentro.

Para este tiempo, ya tendría una forma humana, no completa, casi alienígena, había visto eso en educación natural; no eran células, no era… nada de eso. Era parte de ella, era parte de… algo, algo que no entendía, un… ¡está bien! No sabía qué.

Tenía un corazón enorme, tanto que… incluso siendo así y sin saber cómo haber llegado a ese punto, seguir gestando un bebé del que no sabe nada.

Nadie pudo entenderlo, ni si quiera Tatsuki, ella creía que (como todos) echaba a perder su vida, no podía ayudar a Orihime en ese sentido y se apartó, no porque quisiera, sino porque la misma jovencita de cabello naranja se lo pidió. Quería hacer eso sola.

Viviendo sola, pudo reflexionar mejor, trataba de recordar lo poco que en sus sueños se guardaba, sabía que esa era una puerta a saber algo.

Cada día parecía igual, así que lo que hiciera no cambiaba nada, dejó de ir a la escuela para comenzar a trabajar en una pastelería. Llegaba por la noche algo cansada, pero sonreía sin saber la razón.

Así pasaron unos meses más, ya muchos de sus amigos se habían enterado, por su parte los que más llamaban la atención eran Ishida y Chad, había un secreto que ambos guardaban, algo que no querían que supiera nadie, con Ichigo sin poderes era fácil mantener en silencio ello.

Y una tarde finalmente decidieron ir a la tienda de Urahara, Chad por preocupación e Ishida también. Urahara los recibió cálidamente en su pequeña salita, con unas tazas de té caliente.

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –comentó bebiendo un sorbo.

- Tenemos unas preguntas –agregó Ishida.

- Bien, bien, bien… yo también –sonrió despreocupado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –contestó Chad.

- Uhm…

Pensó y no quiso decirlo demasiado obvio pero había desestimado el trabajo de Ishida como protector de la ciudad, últimamente había visto muchos hollows en las cercanías. Pensaba que tal vez el Quincy estaba flojeando con su trabajo, ya que Ichigo no estaba más en el trabajo.

- El aumento de… -interrumpieron a Urahara.

- …Hollows -dijo la invitada de inmediato.

- Ruuukia –dijo su nombre en tono de saludo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Ishida curiosamente.

- Ha habido algunos cambios en el mundo humano, una desestabilidad en el ambiente que también ha afectado la Sociedad de Almas. Vine porque estaba preocupada… también por Ichigo y las cosas que han pasado.

- No tienes la menor idea –agregó Ishida acomodando sus gafas.

- ¿Por qué?

El rubio interrumpió para explicarle la situación a Rukia, la misma quedó sorprendida al saber lo sucedido con Orihime, no pensaba que algo así podía suceder. Pero ahora que todos estaban juntos podrían dar a conocer sus ideas con respecto a lo sucedido, para Ishida todo era demasiado extraño, primero el embarazo de su compañera, el repentino aumento de Hollows en la ciudad, la inestabilidad de la Sociedad de Almas.

- ¿Y tiene poderes espirituales? –preguntó Rukia.

- Al parecer…

- Entonces lo concibió con…

- No sabemos, no lo sabe ella tampoco, es un problema. Lo único que sabemos es lo que nos contó Ichigo, acerca de Ulquiorra y cómo se despidió de ella al morir. Dijo que le pareció extraño.

- Pero dijeron que él desapareció.

- Uhmmm… -Urahara parecía tener una respuesta- eh… ¡No me miren así!

Todos esperaban que él dijera algo, obviamente sabía algo… tendría que decirlo, nadie se iría de ahí con alguna duda.

- Ah… -suspiró el rubio- bien, bien, hay… un submundo en el que quizá podrían contactar con él, bueno… supongo.

- ¿Cómo que un submundo?

- No es necesaria tanta explicación, sólo se que hay una dimensión donde van todas las existencias del hueco mundo, en definición eso no es posible pero ese submundo se creó a partir de la necesidad de recreación del mundo, así sigue su proceso 'vital', si así se le puede llamar.

Un lugar donde las existencias del Hueco Mundo volvían a materializarse para después volverse partículas capaces de ser utilizadas para reforzar ese mundo o darle vida a alguna cosa o animal, o ser el motor vital de la existencia de algo.

Urahara no tenía mucha idea de lo que decía, porque no había estudiado lo suficiente ese hecho, sólo sabía de su existencia de manera que no podía probarlo, una tesis no es real hasta que se ha probado. Pero existían más probabilidades de fracaso que otra cosa.

Ahora… este asunto que le plantearon le estaba preocupando, debía saber lo que pasaba y si así, al mismo tiempo, probaba la existencia y la posible habitabilidad de la dimensión oscura podría servirle de algo en algún punto.

Aunque Orihime quizá no sabía nada de los planes de sus compañeros, ella trataba de vivir tranquila, aceptándose a sí misma, había dejado de tener pesadillas tan seguido, aunque la última realmente le había helado el cuerpo.

Ella estaba frente a los espada, Aizen reía junto a sus subordinados, el único en esa sala con un rostro inexpresivo era Ulquiorra, el cual la veía más fijo que los otros, que sólo se divertían con ella. Como se burlaban de ella, cómo…

- No… -se dijo a sí misma Orihime.

- ¡Ey! –le gritó su jefa- no duermas, tenemos más clientes afuera que quieren más muestras gratis, ya vete.

- Sí, señora –agregó caminando con el plato de muestras de un nuevo jugo.

Trabajaba en una tienda de comestibles, no le pagaban demasiado porque sólo hacía demostraciones y preparaba algunas muestras, además… sin tener escolaridad, ni demasiada educación y estar embarazada, era el mejor empleo que podía conseguir. Al menos conseguía un poco de dinero para comprar la cena de la noche.

¿En esto realmente se había convertido su vida?

Llegó cansada a su hogar y se tumbó sobre su cama, la enorme panza ya no le dejaba caer de pecho como antes, ahora debía dormir y acostarse así.

Estando en esa soledad su rostro se entristeció lo suficiente como para estar a punto de llorar, pero se calmó al sentir una patadita, en su rostro… la tristeza no duró lo suficiente como para regocijarse por algo tan… insignificante, ¡No, mentía! No era insignificante, le hacía enormemente feliz.

Tanto que ahora sí lloraba pero de felicidad, cuando Orihime sonreía de esa manera no había nada en el mundo que pudiera lastimarla o hacerla sentir mal. Su mundo no era perfecto y le costaba trabajo vivir pero… a pesar de eso, habían cosas que la hacían sentir inmensamente feliz. Además… ¿qué cosa en la vida no cuesta?

_- Orihime… _

La voz del espada le vino a la mente, le parecía inoportuna, pero le resultaba ser algo dulce, la forma en que decía su nombre le hacía desear a su mente que lo hiciera otra vez.

- ¿Qué es lo que perdí? –se preguntó.

La oscuridad no le contestaba, apenas y el eco rebotaba regresando a ella, no se explicaba, ¿por qué tener un vacío tan enorme en su corazón? Como si un pedazo le hubiese sido arrancado sin pedirle permiso, como si le faltara un pedazo y no supiera donde lo dejó.

Como si…

La interrumpieron, de pronto pareció estar alguien en la otra habitación, la joven de cabello naranja se levantó con dificultad debido a su peso pero fue hacia ahí preguntando si había alguien, nadie contestó.

Entró a la cocina y tampoco vio nada, sólo algunas cazuelas sucias del día anterior, cuando se tranquilizó y quiso salir una fuerza que ella no conocía cerró la puerta violentamente.

- Ho-Hola…

Era… un… HOLLOW.

Los ojos de Orihime se convirtieron en un turbión de miedo, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba, estaba sola, sin nadie que la ayudara, en una habitación sola con una de las peores cosas que le podrían pasar estando en su estado, tampoco podía correr.

- _Orihime… _

Volvió a decirle la voz de Ulquiorra, ¿qué no era un recuerdo? ¿Por qué estaba escuchando su voz?

- _Dile que tu hermana menor duerme en la otra habitación._

No comprendía, no comprendía, pero aquella bestia demoniaca ya se acercaba a ella con baba cayendo de sus filosos dientes. El hueco donde no existía un corazón le recordaba el terror de esta situación.

- M-Mi… her-hermana… menor… duerme en la otra habitación –dijo temblorosa.

Pronto la bestia se encorvó y arrastrando su cuerpo salió de la cocina a buscar lo que ella le había dicho. Orihime aprovechó la ocasión y salió corriendo sin dirección, lo hacía como podía, no quería tropezarse tampoco, estaba asustada, muy asustada pero … ¿por qué hizo lo que le dijo esa voz? ¿Por qué funcionó?

A una distancia casi prudente el Hollow la vio huir pero no fue tras ella porque otros más la estaban rodeando, en cuanto ella los viera regresaría y él podría atraparla. Se veía deliciosa a la distancia y más… el poder espiritual que cargaba dentro de sí.

**Fin de Episodio 2**

* * *

.

Bueno, un episodio que para mí fue algo intenso T_T no se. Me reservo mis comentarios por ahora. Estoy abierta a **comentarios **con respecto al fanfic, xD lo digo porque para manejar el fic me hace falta algo más que "bueno". Jeje.

Saludos a todos los lectores ;) espero que disfruten del episodio.

¡Arriba el UlquixHime!

**Nota:** Abstenerse a comentar aquellos que no gustan de la pareja por favor, este es un fic para aquellos que **SI gustan**.


	3. El sufrimiento de Ulquiorra

_Agradecimiento a los comentarios, antes que nada._

_Ahora bien, con respecto a la pareja, el bebé y demás 3 también estoy emocionada. Bueno… no es algo esperado y con esto no quiero promover a los embarazos adolescentes ni nada. Chicas… si por un lado es factible eso de esperar para el verdadero amor y avanzar como personas y madurar para traer hijos al mundo, también es cierto que si tomas responsabilidades… de joven, debes asumirlas luego._

_Asi que a vivir la vida de la mejor manera posible, evitándonos problemas y responsabilidades que no son para nuestra edad (la mía no xD que yo si quiero tener bebés en cuanto saque la carrera, el trabajo y me case con mi novio). Aunque con eso tampoco quiero decir que sí al aborto, me parece un acto despreciable. Pero como le dije a una compañera una vez, si tienes el suficiente criterio para abrir las piernas, entonces tenlo para asumir tu responsabilidad. No hay que desenfadarse con una criatura que no tiene culpa de nuestras irresponsabilidades._

_Es todo. Sorry si escribí mucho .

* * *

_

_**Nota**__: ¡Mi primer fic de Bleach! _*O*

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…** Tite Kubo **=/ (joder, escribe todos los días su _Twitter_ xDDD).

* * *

_**Nota: No al **__**plagio**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^

* * *

**_

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 3**: _El sufrimiento de Ulquiorra_

* * *

.

.

- ¡Noo! –gritó evadiendo al Hollow por décima ocasión mientras trataba de correr.

Sus garras casi la habían atrapado. Ya no podía… seguir con esto. Tenía miedo, estaba cansada, no podía usar bien sus poderes porque estaba tan nerviosa, aunque sabía que podría curarse después, la posibilidad de sobrevivir a una mordida era de nada.

De pronto, otro de aquellos mounstros la encontró, la hizo caer al suelo, por suerte Inoue cayó bien y no chocó su cuerpo agresivamente contra el asfalto. Cerró sus ojos temerosa de aquellos dientes y luego escuchó como algo impactaba contra esa mordida.

- ¡Chad! –gritó ella al ver al moreno atrapar a la bestia con sus fuertes brazos.

- VE… VETE…

Le dijo con voz firme, ella apretó los labios porque lo último que hubiera deseado era dejar a su compañero en esa situación tan difícil, pero lo entendía. Ella ahora no pensaba por uno, sino por dos –miró su vientre- y no podía ponerse en riesgo estando en una situación tan delicada.

- Buscaré ayuda –caminó a paso rápido, tenía algo lastimadas las rodillas. Se las había raspado.

Así fue como corrió en busca de ayuda, sin tener un rumbo. Luego volvió a tropezar, se distrajo porque a lo lejos podía escuchar un par de Hollows más, rugían y chasqueaban la lengua.

- Tengo miedo… -se dijo a sí misma, se apuró contra una pared donde sólo cerró los ojos y agotando algunas lágrimas que tenía se arrepintió de todo esto.

Mientras tanto… en otro lugar lejano a la persecución. Un desdichado sentía como un nuevo poder que irradiaba desde la tierra lo molestaba, así como una mosca que vuela cerca de un rostro.

- ¿No es imposible? –se dijo a sí mismo Aizen mientras un guardia temblaba al verlo a lo lejos- haber concebido un ser tan único y tan distinto de todos. Después de una simple y triste aventura que no tuvo ninguna ganancia.

- ¿Q-Qué… dice? –preguntó el guardia sin acercarse.

- Nada –sonrió Aizen.

Volviendo a Inoue.

Comenzó a llorar desesperada. Hasta que sintió a alguien tras ella. Volteó y para su sorpresa encontró a quien una sonrisa hizo nacer en su entristecido rostro.

- Lamento llegar tarde –le dijo su compañero de cabello naranja y ella corrió a él.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… -le repitió una y otra vez antes de dejarse en los brazos del que la estaba ayudando.

- ¿Pero cómo podrás…?

- Alguien puede ocuparse de eso. Pero nosotros debemos irnos de aquí.

- ¡Inoue! –le dijo desde lejos Ishida, mientras hacía que aquellos Hollows se desvanecieran- ya limpié esta zona, espero que Chad haya podido…

No hizo falta decir más, hasta escuchar un enorme estruendo que hundió un edificio e hizo volar al que quiso comerse a Inoue en un principio. De un golpe el Hollow ya se estaba desvaneciendo, quizá creyó que no había otra alternativa, porque cuando alguien intenta comerte en más ocasiones de las que crees, no se puede hacer nada más. Chad sólo pudo resolverlo así.

El moreno se reunió con sus compañeros tratando de cubrir su herida, si la embarazada lo veía sería capaz de llorar por él. Lo que menos quería era entristecerla ahora que había pasado por un momento tan traumático.

- Muchachos –les dijo al verlos.

- Orihime-chan –se acercó Karin- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí, pensé que… ¿cómo llegaron aquí?

- Karin sintió algo extraño mientras compraba algo y llamó a Chad. Chad llamó a Ishida, Ishida me llamó, etc.

- Yo vine porque pensé que necesitarían ayuda, gracias por recordar que estaba aquí –agregó Urahara.

- Lo siento… no se cómo pasó, de repente todos estaban tan cerca y no pude llamar a nadie ni reaccionar –dijo Orihime un poco molesta consigo misma.

Todos podían comprender su imposibilidad a hacer lo necesario para acabar con ellos, además… eran muchos como para que ella sola y en su estado pudiera hacerse cargo. La impresión que ella daba, con su rostro ocultando aquellas secas lágrimas, los raspones en sus rodillas y sus manos sólo les hacía sentir más culpables.

Ichigo le pasó la mano por el hombro y la apretó un poco contra él para hacerla sentir mejor, los demás la vieron y sonrieron para mejorar el ambiente tan cargado de muerte que se avecinaba.

- ¿Y… por qué está aquí Urahara-san? –le preguntó tímida la joven.

- Uhm… ¡ejem! –carraspeó antes de poder contestar- quería conversar contigo.

- ¿De qué? –se cuestionó a sí misma más que a otros.

Ya terminado todo ese desastre, aquellos desgastados guerreros decidieron irse. Ichigo procuró despedirse brevemente de ella porque no después de pasar por todo el terror, no podía verla… se sentía incómodo. Su vista sólo se fijaba en ese vientre y… le revolvía todo, ¿quién era el padre? ¿qué le habían hecho a Orihime… qué? Como para olvidarlo todo.

Quizá un sufrimiento lo suficientemente doloroso la había forzado a dejar de lado esas memorias, ¿quién podía imaginarlo? Si tan sólo hubiera tenido idea, habría obligado a Ulquiorra a hablar, a… ¡no! No podía abrir aquella herida… de ser una herida que Orihime debería dejar de lado.

Mordió sus labios, en un momento pudo pasar de ser protector a no sentirse bienvenido, al menos por su parte. Orihime había olvidado todo al sentir sus brazos sobre su cuerpo, pero como todo lo bueno… tuvo que acabarse por… bueno, no podía culpar a su bebé, sólo podía culparse a sí misma por no poder haber cumplido nunca el amor que le tuvo a… Kurosaki-kun. Tan lejano e imposible.

- Esa mujer… -susurró Ulquiorra.

Se siente en el tono de su voz. El Espada está inerte, inexpresivo como siempre pero no puede evitar verla desde donde está.

Un mundo lleno de pequeños charcos, con aguas claras que les muestran a los que se encuentran ahí lo que ellos quieren mientras son consumidos de a poco. En pocas palabras el ambiente se alimenta de aquellos que quedan expectantes al poder ver a sus … 'seres queridos'. Para Ulquiorra nada de eso significa algo, sólo… un poco… un poco de Orihime no le hacía daño durante su camino a la eternidad. Escapar… ¿a quién le importaba? Ahora podía estar cerca de aquello que por poco encontró al final, su corazón se fue con ella y no importaba cuanto pensara en cómo olvidarla, de nuevo, de nuevo… todas esas malditas imágenes le invadían.

No quería entregarse o dar algo por sentado, pero recordar le hacía daño. Cómo ella lloraba, cómo se cubría el cuerpo avergonzada, cómo… él no podía entender nada de eso. Su inexistente corazón fue una fantasía en ese instante, porque… algo se movía en él. Además de la curiosidad, además de todo… su pequeño y ceñido pecho le reclamaba con un palpitar… ¡hacer algo!

Y su error comenzó ahí…

Sentir fue un error, aunque fue lo mejor para todos. Nadie hubiera deseado un final diferente, al menos entre ellos.

.

_Recuerdos…_

_No se dio cuenta, ni él, ni ella, pero cuando sucedió fue todo como una ola, el tiempo se detuvo mientras la doncella lo veía._

_Cayeron sobre la cama, ella con la ropa rasgada, él con su pecho descubierto, podía sentir un poco de calor recorrerle su ser. Sus bocas, sus labios, sus alientos contrastaron una melodía que sólo el viento y la noche pudieron reconocer._

_Aprendieron a besar juntos, pero no fue algo que prolongaran, de a poco fue quitándole la ropa, viendo su desnudes se atrevieron a soñar. Ulquiorra la tomó firmemente por las caderas, las piernas de la joven se enredaron en su cuerpo, él sólo sentía como la desnudes lo estaba cambiando, su miembro erecto al sólo roce de la intimidad de la niña casi mujer se endureció más._

_Orihime no consintió esto, sólo dejó que pasara, sin saber… si era por miedo, por desesperación, por ignorancia o por la más ínfima posibilidad, sentir al vaivén de las caderas de aquel que la invadía, de considerar lo mismo que él._

_Se arrepintió casi unos segundos después de haberla penetrado, porque conforme su pasión se llenaba de calor, también el dolor de la pequeña humana le irritó, ella lloró… lloró en silencio mientras lo hacía, de alguna manera su molestia se hizo grande pero no podía parar; al fin y al cabo ella lloraba, decidió apresurar este ridículo asunto. Al menos la mente no se le nublaba mientras hacía 'eso'. Por ello en cuanto sintió venir una oleada de intensidad, se detuvo en seco echando sus fluidos en el interior de la joven, con la respiración agitada y algo nervioso desvió su mirada de los ojos llorosos de Inoue para fijarse que había un desastre que limpiar._

_Lágrimas, semen, sangre… entre lo doloroso y vergonzoso se apartó de ella._

_¿Por qué tan molesto? – Se preguntó a sí mismo el Espada. Sin encontrar una respuesta se apartó de ella, se sentó en la cama cual extraño cualquiera, no imaginó que la 'mujer' lloraría más fuertemente, no imaginó sentir una horrible opresión en su pecho. No imaginó sentir celos._

_- Ya… shhh… -le susurró casi silenciándola._

_En otros tiempos él la hubiera atravesado con una espada o la hubiera eliminado fácilmente con un rayo de energía. Pero… su mano se detenía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a otro estimulo que no fuera el llanto de la doncella._

_- ¡Lo siento! –le gritó la del pelo naranja acomodándose en posición fetal en dirección a una pared._

_La mano de Ulquiorra se extendió, como si él no tuviera poder sobre su propio cuerpo, le tocó el hombro, pero no era suficiente, la rodeó con sus manos, pero no era suficiente. Entonces se acostó a su lado y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de la muchacha y entrecerró sus ojos mientras le susurraba un murmullo del viento que había aprendido hacía tiempo, en la soledad de Las Noches._

_- ¡Lo siento! –le gritó otra vez Inoue._

_- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el Espada._

_- YO NO QUERÍA QUE PASARA… NO QUERÍA… NO SE POR QUÉ… NO SE POR QUÉ LO HICE. LO SIENTO, NO PUDE DETENERME, NO SE LO QUE ME PASÓ YO… ME DUELE, TODO, ME DUELE… QUERÍA LLEGAR PURA AL MATRIMONIO, QUERÍA… ENTREGARME A ALGUIEN QUE ME AMARA, QUERÍA PODER PENSAR QUE… NO QUERÍA QUE ESTO SUCEDIERA ASÍ. PERDÓN. YO… SE… QUE… -entrecortadamente parloteaba sin razón, sentía culpa, odio por sí misma, por haber dejado que la lujuria se apoderara de ella, por haber hecho el amor sin sentir… bueno, sin ser correspondida. Por entregarse a algo por el miedo que sentía de quizá, no vivir mañana, si es que existía un mañana._

_- Desearía poder sentir, para así darte algo de consuelo._

_- Hoy –decía Orihime sosegándose al sentir la ternura de la voz de su acompañánte- estuve a punto de morir. Creí… -paró en seco recordando las palabras de Aizen- que esto era todo. Que él… yo tuve tanto miedo y no quería morir –se avergonzó- era tanto… el miedo que oriné… nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida –apretó los puños._

_- La humillación es algo que deberías asimilar. Algo inevitable cuando eres un escalón bajo en la cadena. _

_- Me quitó la ropa y me arrojó al centro para que todos me vieran… ¡YO QUERÍA MORIR! –gritó sin sentido la joven._

_- ¿Debería dejarte sola? –preguntó, viendo que no era correcto escucharla. No quería conmoverse._

_- Yo… ¡ACABAMOS DE HACER EL… ! –se calló, porque no podía llamarlo "hacer el amor"- ¿CÓMO PUEDES SI QUIERA DECIR QUE TE VAS? ACTUA… -se volteó a verlo de manera violenta y desafiante- ¡ACTUA POR UNA VEZ COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN VACÍO EN TU PECHO MÁS GRANDE QUE TU RAZÓN!_

_Ulquiorra sonrió._

_- ¿Quieres que me quede? –preguntó._

_- Por favor… al menos… al menos hazme sentir como si no hubiera hecho una gran… _

_La besó. Esperaba que silenciar su boca, tan sólo para descansar de escucharla, pero algo lo movió, más allá de eso, más allá de todo lo predecible y sin más que decir un momento en su cuerpo, un momento en su cuerpo, llegó a concebir la idea de sentir… ¡Amor! _

_No sabía que significaba, no lo entendía y quizá nunca lo haría pero, ¿qué más podía ser? Este impulso por no dejarla decir nada más y tenerla sólo para él. Apartarla del mundo y proteger un poco de ella para poder obtener algo de su corazón._

_- ¿Ya? –concluyó con la misma mirada inexpresiva pero algo había cambiado._

_- Fue un error… un completo error –tragó saliva- quise experimentar esto y ahora, ahora no soy nada._

_- Si eres –le susurró calmadamente Ulquiorra tomando su rostro- eres todo lo que conozco del mundo humano, eres mi mundo ahora… -apretó los labios contra la mejilla de la joven._

_De todas las palabras, de todos los momentos, de todos los tiempos, de todas las vidas vividas y los segundos en que se arrepintió de haber cedido ante el deseo presionada por su inmenso miedo a morir, jamás, jamás... ¡JAMÁS! Hubiera imaginado que esas palabras saldrían de la boca de aquél a quien pensó que nunca dejaría de odiar, por haberla secuestrado, por tenerla ahí…_

_Y de pronto aquella mirada que tanto expresó miedo, temor, vergüenza, dolor y sufrimiento, fue cediendo hasta quedar sólo aquello que ella denominó "amor". No ese amor del que todos tenemos idea. Algo que nacía dentro, un calor inminente, con toques de ternura, que le provocaba sentir a este… "hombre" por así decirlo, ahí, ceñido a su cama, con la mirada calma, los ojos inexpresivos pero cálidos y aquellos brazos, que… la tomaban con firmeza, como si estuviera cayendo pero con alguien que la sostiene, que la protege, que la cuida hasta de ella misma._

_- Mujer… -susurró._

_Orihime no comprendió, sus luces se apagaron, no podía ver, los sonidos se fueron silenciando, no podía escuchar y entonces. Todo se fue borrando de a poco._

_Los días pasaban y Ulquiorra la observaba, ella era cálida con él pero desde aquél día nada era lo mismo, comenzaron a verse, a horas no adecuadas, sólo hablaban. Un poco y lo adecuado. El espada notaba cómo ella decaía, no en su cariño hacia él sino en sus expresiones. Cuando todo había comenzado de repente todo se olvidaba. Los detalles, los besos, las palabras, las noches de conversación._

_A Ulquiorra le tomó una noche darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por ella habían arrastrado la salud de Orihime con él hacia un abismo sin reconocimiento alguno. _

_Haber… llegado a crear algo que no existía y que no tenía posibilidad de existir en el Hueco Mundo, lo llevaba a sufrir las consecuencias. Un corazón. Ulquiorra había concebido un corazón en medio de todo ese… vacío; algo que parecía no ser cierto y esto estaba llevándolo a lo que todos llamaban "olvido". _

_El Hueco Mundo no aceptaba algo así, ni si quiera en criaturas que habían hecho su existencia en ese lugar, todo lo que no fuera natural, todo lo que no corriera en el círculo natural de la 'vida' en el Hueco Mundo debía ser eliminado y si eso significaba un sentimiento, una situación, momentos vividos, entonces todo lo que concibió aquello no-natural como un corazón en un Hollow debería ser borrado, como si jamás hubiera existido. _

_Si Orihime llegaba a amar a Ulquiorra entonces… literalmente desaparecería. Su esencia humana y todo lo que la hacía ser ella. Así fue cómo ambos conversaron, él le explicó todo y aún así ella decidió seguir con aquella EXTRAÑA relación, no había cómo denominarla ahora._

_Desde aquella noche, en que sin querer fueron descubriéndose, ella no podía parar, quería ser parte de él, aunque sólo hubiera hecho el amor con él una vez, aunque no conociese al ser que ahí se presentaba. Quería ser parte de él. _

_- Entonces… ¿moriré? –preguntó Orihime con un nudo en la garganta._

_- No –respondió de inmediato el Espada que la veía de lejos, apoyando su cuerpo en una pared mientras la doncella lo veía desde su cama- sólo serás consumida hasta quedar en nada._

_- Entiendo –dijo, esta vez sin hacer más difícil la situación- ¿qué… puedo hacer?_

_- Tu sentir por mí, no se si es algo pasajero, algo que perdurará o algo que tardará en limpiarse de tu sistema, pero no puede seguir ahí –señaló su corazón sin mucho ánimo._

_- No lo digas como si fuera basura, es… algo bueno. Yo… no puedo seguir con esto sola –se rindió entristecida- ahora sólo puedo preguntarte algo, para que esto funcione eso quiere decir que tú también… ¿hay algo de mí en ti? ¿Le temes?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Alguna vez… me… quisiste? –pronunció con temor porque sabía que no era así._

_- Es por eso que te consume. No es natural, no está bien._

_Eso la enfureció, corrió hasta él y se quedó a cierta distancia. No podía verlo con otros ojos. Lo odiaba por hacerle ver que lo que surgió en ellos fue algo antinatural. Odiaba tener que… _

_- ¡TE ODIO! _

_-Bien._

_- ¡NO LO HAGAS! –estalló en llanto, aferró sus débiles manos a las ropas del Espada que la miraba con condescendencia. _

_- No._

_- POR… FAVOR, SI ME QUITAS ESTO, ¿ENTONCES QUÉ ME QUEDARÁ? ESTA CELDA, TU INDIFERENCIA, EL VACÍO DE ESTO QUE NO SUCEDIÓ… EL AMOR QUE NUNCA DEBISTE TENERME ESTÁ AQUÍ Y NO HAY FORMA DE BORRAR TODO ESTO COMO SI ESTE MUNDO FUERA CAPAZ DE ARRANCARME MI ESENCIA. NO PUEDE… NO PUEDES…_

_- …Olvidar –le dijo calmadamente- hará que dejes de sufrir. _

_- ¿No sufrirás tú también? –preguntó preocupada y con aquellos ojos cansados que la caracterizaban esos días._

_- Yo puedo sobrellevar el peso de nuestros recuerdos –apoyó su frente contra la de ella con cariño, cerró sus ojos y aunque ella pudo imaginarlo creyó escuchar un quejido de dolor de parte de Ulquiorra, seguido de un suspiro amargo desesperante- trata de cuidar nuestro corazón. Porque el mío siempre y sólo te pertenecerá a ti –susurró, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso._

_Fue la última vez que Ulquiorra sintió venir una oleada de sentimientos aprendidos del aprendizaje humano con Orihime. Entonces usó una piedra de olvido para quitarle todo lo que ella había construido, así como fue quitando sus recuerdos, los sentimientos que él había concebido se fueron apagando hasta llegar a quedar como densas y mansas aguas, capaces de apartar y esconder en lo más profundo de su mente, para que nunca más intervinieran. Para que nunca más interfirieran._

_Horas después Orihime despertó con un uniforme que había sido ordenado que ella usara, con el cabello ordenado, acostada en su cama, llena de vida, de color y con esa alegría que la caracterizaba dentro de ella. _

_A veces al visitarla la observaba por demás pero podía evadirlo, podía evadir que ella no lo recordara más, podía evadir que ella no lo amara más, podía. Porque Ulquiorra era fuerte y ella no, porque… él no tenía un corazón, ¿cómo tenerlo? Si ella fue quien lo enterró en lo más profundo de su ser._

…

_- Te queda bien –le dijo sin pensar en nada más al entrar a verla a su celda._

_Ella lo miró y nada ocurrió. Y así debía ser… por su bien, por su existencia, por el amor que jamás existió._

_Podía vivir con eso, Ulquiorra lo sabía, aunque verla en el mundo humano sufrir las consecuencias de ese amor, le era más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo que había vivido, nada se comparaba a ello.  


* * *

_

**Fin de episodio 3**


	4. Entre la mentira y la Esperanza

_Oooh, leer reviews tan agradables y con tanto apoyo me provocan siempre escribir ^^, ante todo gracias por el apoyo que me están dando, saben que siempre termino escribiendo este fic hasta las 6 desde las 1 am. Y es que no hay mejor momento para la inspiración. _

_Bien, ¿qué más digo? Esta es una etapa algo oscura, pero trato de mantener esa aura de incertidumbre que hay entre los personajes del mundo humano y los demás. Pero bueno, estoy cargada de ideas así que creo que este fic da para más. Pero eso de que Orihime y Ulquiorra quedarán juntos, pues… queda en manos de ellos, yo sólo relato su historia (que trillado xD)._

_Saludos a todos desde aquí, mi escritorio, mi ajada silla y mi desordenado cuarto jeje._

* * *

_**Nota**__: ¡Mi primer fic de Bleach! _*O*

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…** Tite Kubo **=/ (joder, escribe todos los días su _Twitter_ xDDD).

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 4:** _Entre la mentira y la esperanza_

.

.

Orihime pasó nerviosa por su lado mientras él le explicaba la situación. Desde el asiento del espectador era fácil mirar con ojos calmados lo que la jovencita había vivido, aunque Urahara tratara de ser lo más perceptivo posible, no podía comprender en un 100% lo que implicaba para Orihime… el enfrentar a quienes, quizá, protagonizaron su tragedia o pérdida de memoria.

¿Y si la verdad era abusivamente traumática? ¿Qué haría si le decían que el bebé era producto de uno de sus más grandes sufrimientos? ¿Y si… todo el amor que sentía hacia su pequeño hijo se transformaba? Temía tantas cosas por lo mismo no pudo dar una respuesta.

Levantó la mirada sólo para decirle, de alguna manera, que no podía evadir la verdad pero que prefería saberla luego.

- Ah… -susurró con una expresión de dolor Urahara.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está bien? –preguntó Orihime levantándose de su asiento.

El rubio levantó su mano para que la joven no se acercara, con la otra se apretaba el hombro, parecía que un extraño dolor le estaba provocando una reacción.

¿Un ataque al corazón? Bastante ridículo para pensarlo, pero tampoco quería preocupar más a la joven, por lo mismo se puso de pie, fingió estar bien con una sonrisa amable y le dijo que volvería luego para saber su respuesta.

- Sabes… creo que es un poco importante, al menos para ti, saber lo que sucedió. La verdad te puede liberar.

La peli naranja no pudo dejar de lado lo que pensaba. Aunque podría decir que un peligro superior la acosaba en ese momento y no era precisamente un Hollow.

_En la sociedad de almas…_

Kuchiki Rukia no pudo mantener la boca cerrada y comentó con algo de temor lo sucedido en el mundo humano a Byakuya. El mismo pareció tener cierto interés, ya había sentido ciertos cambios en el ambiente, al igual que muchas de las almas que vagaban en el mundo humano, eran más propensas en convertirse en hollows. El flujo de almas purificadas había sido interrumpido drásticamente.

Y mientras Rukia contaba aquello, una vez más le demostraba que había algo oculto. Aunque claro, ella no hizo mucho hincapié en el embarazo de Orihime, lucía sospechosa.

Para variar Kuchiki Byakuya, en vez de asistir en la situación de manera tosca y violenta decidió investigar, no quería involucrarse más en los asuntos de aquellos humanos. El primer paso que podía destacar, era hablar con… Aizen. Si había algo malo en este asunto, quizá tenía que ver con él.

- La oscuridad te sienta bien.

Resonó su varonil voz, mientras escuchaba y sentía la energía de aquel criminal.

- Podría decir lo mismo –añadió Aizen- ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

- No creo que debas tutearme, no estás en posición de hacerlo –dijo Byakuya aparentemente molesto.

- ¿Entonces qué haces visitando al 'mayor' demonio de la Sociedad de Almas?

- "Demonio" es una palabra en la que no podría categorizarte. Pero, no quiero hacer más largo el asunto, ¿qué hiciste en el mundo humano? ¿Por qué tantas almas humanas se transforman en hollows repentinamente? –preguntó Byakuya sin quitar ese rostro impasible.

- ¿Hacer algo? –le sonrió irónicamente- estoy atado de pies a cabeza, literalmente, ¿cómo podría hacer algo? A menos que… mi semilla haya germinado.

El rostro de Byakuya no cambió a simple vista pero sus fosas nasales estaban expandidas, señal de… ira. Ahora lo entendía todo. Esta basura sin honor había colmado el peor de los castigos sobre una humana. Repudiaba tanto la violencia hacia las mujeres indefensas, aunque no lo dijera o dijese alguna vez, quizá Hisana despertó ese sentimiento en él, por alguna razón… sólo podía pensar en los deseos de la que fue su mujer. Casarse, tener hijos y… vivir una larga vida a su lado.

- Imagino que te refieres al hijo que espera esa humana.

- Ella fue mía –afirmó con todo descaro- aunque luego se la regalé a uno de mis subordinados y al igual que yo, cuando se aburrió, le borró la memoria… como yo.

Kuchiki le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no podía obtener mejor respuesta que esa. Algo que debería decirle a Rukia o quizá a Renji para que se lo comunique y así desligarse de toda responsabilidad.

Pero… se preguntó si hacía lo correcto al no transmitir esa información directamente. ¿Debería causar más terror por Aizen? ¿Y si le comunicaba esto al anciano Yamamoto? ¿Ordenarían la muerte de la joven por esperar un engendro de Aizen? ¿No perdonarían la vida de la inocente mujer por haber sufrido de un ataque por parte de ese bastardo? ¿Le provocarían otro inmenso trauma quitando de su vientre esa vida que había sido concebida?

Cerró los ojos, Byakuya pasaba por un momento en el que no sabía qué hacer, apegarse a las reglas y castigar a los culpables era su trabajo, pero… ¿estos no eran inocentes? ¿Por qué castigar a los inocentes por los culpables?

Y por primera vez Kuchiki Byakuya apeló a sus recuerdos emocionales, al deseo de… haber concebido hijos con Hisana, ¿esto le impedía ir directo al concejo de Shinigamis y declarar lo que le ha sido advertido? Por otro lado, esa criatura provocaba una inestabilidad en el Mundo Espiritual nunca antes vista, al menos no por un no nacido. ¿Era un peligro acaso?

- Arf… -dejó salir un suspiro que, disfrazado de disgusto le hizo empuñar su espada y dirigirse al mundo humano.

- ¿Amo necesita algo? –preguntó un sirviente al verlo marchar.

- Vete de aquí y avisa que regresaré más tarde –añadió.

Iría directo a la fuente del problema… le era difícil decidir qué hacer ahí, por eso, por eso tomó esa decisión.

_De vuelta al mundo humano…_

- Es demasiado extraño –dijo con voz fuerte, no podía disimularlo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Ishida al ver a Urahara salir de la casa de Orihime con el semblante cansado.

- Vámonos –siguió presionando su hombro, prácticamente su pecho- necesito darte algunas cosas.

Le había preocupado, Urahara se había mostrado preocupado por Orihime, ¿qué era lo que… qué era esa sensación de dolor? Conforme fueron alejándose, comenzó a aliviarse.

- _"¿Qué… pudo…?"_ -el rubio descuidó su aspecto por un momento.

- ¿Me va a decir lo que sucedió? ¿Orihime está bien? –preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros.

- Sí, sí… -sonrió- ¿Chad se ha ido? –preguntó curiosamente, además quería cambiar de tema.

- Supongo que no se sentía bien después de usar sus poderes en mucho tiempo. Yo estoy acostumbrado y creo que fue por eso que no me afectó.

- "Tal vez fue porque eres un Quincy" –pensó Urahara-. Necesito… saber hasta qué punto estas dispuesto a hacer algo por Orihime.

El chico del cabello oscuro se detuvo sorpresivamente, sus gafas reflejaron la luz del sol que poco a poco se perdía entre unas nubes. Se los acomodó como si le pesara la montura sobre su nariz y sin pensarlo más le respondió.

- Ella haría cualquier cosa por mí, por ello, estoy dispuesto a todo.

- La amistad es poderosa –se quedó viendo la nada- bien, entonces llama a Chad, vengan más tarde a mi casa y planearemos entrar al submundo. Necesitamos saber más de lo que le pasó a Orihime, para eso es necesario hablar con Ulquiorra.

- ¿Y si no quiere hablar?

- No voy a mentirte, el feto de Orihime está consumiendo sus poderes espirituales. Si supiera quién es el padre, podría pensar en una manera de detenerlo y puesto que fue el 4to Espada quien se encargó de ella, creo que debe saber más de ello. Así que… -fue interrumpido.

- Lo traeré a la tierra aunque tenga que arrastrarlo.

- Bien –le dijo separándose de él-. Les espera una larga noche a ti y a Chad –sonrió suavemente.

Entonces al verse solo, Ishida soltó un suspiro, pensando en cosas como "¿En qué me he metido? ¿Traer al 4to Espada a rastras? Tengo que dejar de parecerme a Ichigo". Debía asumir ciertas responsabilidades, ahora que su compañero pasaba por una mala racha, ya él… había hecho demasiado al debilitar a Aizen; debía hacer algo para salvar a Orihime.

- Inoue Orihime –susurró una voz.

La jovencita se había acostado en su cama para descansar un poco, ya no temía porque sus amigos le aseguraron que no había más peligro. Pero escuchaba insistentemente una suave voz, susurraba su nombre… poco a poco sus párpados, que tenían cansancio se abrieron para notar una figura alta junto a su cama. Poseía una espada…

- ¡Ahhhhh! –gritó asustada yendo hasta el otro lado de su cama para mirar con terror al invasor.

- Calma –le añadió extendiéndole una mano para levantarse, pero ella no aceptó.

- ¿¡Qué… qué pasa! ¿Vas… a… ma…matarme? –vio el reflejo de la espada del Shinigami.

- No es a lo que vine, al menos ahora –añadió Byakuya con desagrado.

De la nada un espasmo de dolor surgió en él, arrugó un poco la nariz, eso le hacía tener un aspecto más… inusual, era posible que él fuera a hacer algo malo y sólo lo disimulaba. Pero no era así, la misma sensación provocada en Urahara nació en Kuchiki Byakuya.

No era bueno en dar noticias ni tenía tacto así que debía, al menos por ahora, tratar de serlo. Pero no era parte de su naturaleza darle vueltas a un asunto.

- La criatura que esperas provoca un desbalance en el Mundo Humano y Espiritual. Sé que nadie te lo ha dicho, sólo quería que lo supieras, también he sabido que desconoces su concepción. Esta tarde… -inhaló antes de continuar, Inoue se veía más calmada con respecto a su presencia pero eso no quitaba la sorpresa de la noticia que le era dada, inesperadamente por parte de este shinigami- …me reuní con Sōsuke Aizen.

El nombre de aquel hombre maldito le heló el cuerpo, involuntariamente se mostró asustada, lo cual desencadenó en más dolor, dirigido a Byakuya, el cual por un momento perdió la postura recta y orgullosa pero se repuso casi de inmediato.

- Confesó haber abusado de ti, haber usado una piedra de olvido que según creo también se la dio a uno de sus subordinados.

Su cuerpo tembló y acto seguido, no resistió las ganas de llorar que le estaban comiendo el alma desde hacía unos segundos. Sus labios temblaron tratando de decir algo pero no podía, es como si estuviera congelada o muriendo…

En ella no pudo surgir otros deseos más que morir, pero el haber perdido el recuerdo del dolor que le provocó Aizen solamente hacía que la ansiedad corriera sin frenos en su ser. Y ahora… la que se doblaba adolorida era Orihime. Trataba de no tocar su vientre, estaba asustada, ahora sentía como un… engendro crecía y se alimentaba de ella, si ella fue brutalmente abusada por aquel Shinigami, entonces… su bebé, el cual tantas alegrías le había causado, sería quien… quizá seguiría los pasos de aquel infernal hombre.

- No… no… no… -repitió una y otra vez. Cubría su rostro pero aún así no podía ocultar sus lágrimas y en algún momento dejó salir la palabra "morir". A lo cual sintió repentinamente unas manos que le tomaron delicadamente de los hombros.

Byakuya no sabía que decir en una situación así, la miraba mientras Orihime se detenía a verlo con los ojos cansados de llorar, cansados de vivir, cansados de todo.

Y por primera vez, aunque fuera anti-natural, el capitán de alto rango, orgulloso miembro de la familia Kuchiki, dobló rodillas y forzó lo más que pudo una sonrisa, para decir algo que quizá… el recuerdo de Hisana había provocado en él.

- No tiene la culpa, es inocente, es tuyo y de nadie más. Aizen no tiene poder sobre ti, no dejes que desde el agujero en el que se pudre te dañe más de lo que ha hecho.

Luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia una ventana, la cual mostraba en lo alto una blanca luna, la vio por unos momentos antes de desaparecer.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Esperanza?

La confusión de esta mujer estaba pasando, estaba… de algún modo, otra vez… ¡demonios! Estaba compuesta otra vez, se desbarataba de a poco cuando le fueron dichas tales cosas pero esas palabras le hicieron menos pesada la verdad.

Sí, sufría pero al menos ahora había un pequeño rayo de luz.

- No tenías que pasar por esto –añadió Ulquiorra viéndola desde el Submundo, tenía las manos puestas a los lados de ese pequeño charco, el cual le mostraba a la acongojada Orihime.

"_- Confesó haber abusado de ti…" _

Repitió mentalmente aquello que ese Shinigami había dicho, había apretado tanto los dientes que sus encías habían dejado salir sangre por la presión. Sin lugar a dudas, eso hacía hervir la sangre del Espada, le hacía derrapar ira hacia quien imprimió intranquilidad en el ser de Orihime. ¿Qué había hecho ella para sufrir así? ¿Quién era él para decirle todo ello? Ahora mismo, un sentimiento nuevo surgió en él: INDIGNACIÓN.

Pero aún con eso, ¿qué podía hacer él? Era una esencia a punto de desaparecer, un… "nada" en este mundo sin sentido. ¿Qué podría ofrecer a Orihime? Si todo lo que le dio fueron razones para no vivir.

Pero en lugar de seguir con aquellas cavilaciones, extendió sus manos hacia aquellas aguas y quizá no pudo encontrar mejores palabras que decir, sólo… quería que ella lo sintiera.

- Se valiente, no decaigas, mujer.

Resonó Ulquiorra en su mente, Orihime bajó la mirada y sonrió un poco, quizá creyó que era un recuerdo pero… en este punto ya no quería cuestionar nada.

Se acostó otra vez y abrazando su vientre repitió "perdóname, no quise decir eso, te amo, te amo…", lloró otra vez hasta quedar dormida.

- Y yo a ti… -dijo Ulquiorra, dejando aflorar en él su parte humana olvidada mucho antes de existir como Espada. Aunque bien sabía que no se lo decía a él, lo sabía muy bien.

Pero la esperanza… y soñar no le cae mal a nadie.

.

**Fin de Episodio 04**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: _Inspiración para este episodio y algunos temas para todo el fic.  
_

_- Someday – Nickelback._

_- Monster – Lady Gaga._

_- Halo – Beyonce._


	5. Dos Corazones a la distancia

_Buenas a todos, como bien sabrán... xD joder no se pasen a leer directamente el episodio, tengo cosas que decir *lee la mente del lector y convierte en una maniática*_

_Tengo algunos anuncios, como... una nueva obra que he subido al DeviantArt, es la portada promo del fanfic "**Cuando el Sol debe Olvidar a la Luna**" _**deviantart . com/art/Our-heart-UlquixHime-202939892 **_ supongo que les gustará ver a Ulquiorra y Orihime juntos =D aunque ese episodio va a ser crucial xD y no saben lo que tengo en la mente ojojojo *futuros episodios la torturan hasta ser escritos* pero bueno. Otro anuncio... que al fin pude actualizar el blog que tengo, donde podrán leer algunas de mis locuras así como avances de mis fics aunque también subiré algunas pics o fanarts que dibuje. Ahí tengo links de mi Deviant, de mi Formspring (donde podrán preguntar lo que quieran), etc.  
_

_h tt p : / / clarisce . blogspot . com/ (sin los espacios, que fanfiction no me permite anunciarlo xD  
_

_Disfruten del contenido, voten en las encuestas y anímense a leer mis demás fanfics si les interesa alguna vez, de lo contrario... disfruten este episodio =D que está calientito y recien salido del horno. _

_Saludos, espero verlos pronto en la siguiente actualización.  
_

* * *

_**Nota**__: ¡Mi primer fic de Bleach! _*O*

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…** Tite Kubo **=/ (joder, escribe todos los días su _Twitter_ xDDD).

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 5:** _Ulquiorra llega, Orihime se va. Dos corazones a la distancia._

.

.

Si bien la mañana no fue perfecta y por la noche no pudo dormir más que 3 horas. Fue a su trabajo, tenía marcadas un par de ojeras, claro que eso era casi habitual, hacía demasiadas cosas para una mujer en su estado.

Y aunque la jovencita había abandonado el instituto para poder ahorrar dinero para un futuro menos prometedor, que ciertamente le esperaba, podía decir que estaba triste. Antes parecía tener ese aire adorable de la expectativa, tener un bebé le parecía emocionante, pero… con todo lo que supo, sólo podía imaginarse a un niño con capacidades que necesitarán mucha atención.

Después de todo… Orihime sólo esperaba un bebé normal y lo que tenía ahora era algo que quizá no deseaba, pero como dijo "lo sentía", no quería lastimar a su bebé de ninguna manera. Que se sienta no deseado desde un principio, que sólo pensara que ella no lo amaba o no lo amaría la hacía sentir como una madre desnaturalizada.

- Orihime-chan, ve a contestar el teléfono… -dijo una de sus compañeras.

La muchacha fue de inmediato, ¿quién podría ser? Dio un pequeño respiro antes de poner el teléfono entre sus manos y hablar.

Al otro lado nadie le contestaba pero al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, la persona que la buscaba se dio el valor. Su tía le llamaba porque algo la estaba consternando, algunos conocidos en la ciudad le dijeron algo que no podía creer.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto y antes de que Orihime le respondiera sonriente, escuchó la horrible pregunta "¿estás embarazada?", la joven no mintió y de inmediato contestó, no pudo añadir más, ¿qué podría decir? "Eh, tía tengo 5 meses de embarazo y no se quién es el padre, ¿no es divertido?".

Por un momento la anciana al otro lado del teléfono le dijo cosas que la hacían sentir mal, pero hubo un momento entre la decisión de quitarle su pensión para el alquiler del apartamento y que la despreciaba en que supo la razón del dolor implícito en las palabras de esa mujer.

"_Eres igual que tu madre, nunca debí confiar en ti, eres una vergüenza. No vuelvas a buscarme, no pasaré lo mismo que pasé con Natsuhi"_

Las lágrimas fluyeron por su rostro y arrugó un poco su nariz antes de sentir el paralizante sonido de colgado. De entre todo no pudo sacar nada positivo y sin importarle otra cosa, caminó hacia el baño cubriendo su rostro levemente con un pañuelo.

¿Por qué la trataban tan mal? Ella no era… ¡definitivamente no era como su madre! No la recordaba, no sabía nada de ella y quizá lo único que hubiera recibido de su parte haya sido que la haya dejado nacer. Aunque no podía decir que era mejor, embarazada de alguien que no conocía, trayendo peligros y penurias a los demás, destruyendo su futuro con este bebé al que no podrá darle nada, este no era su día, para nada.

- Orihime –dijo un asesor que la había visto entrar- disculpa, cuando termines pasa por mi oficina.

El calvo y poco decente hombre que le había interrumpido en medio de su desplome emocional y económico, sólo empeoró todo. Como ella ya tenía un tiempo avanzado de embarazo no podían seguir dándole un trabajo en el que se supone debía moverse mucho, además sólo la contrataron por lo bonita que se veía, cuando su panza creció no vieron otra utilidad, lamentablemente.

Guardó sus lágrimas y salió de allí con algunas pocas cosas que tenía guardadas en su casillero. Al salir se despidió con una sonrisa no muy preocupada pero… por dentro…

- Orihime-chan…

De pronto vio frente a ella, al salir de su trabajo a quien menos esperaría.

- Kurosaki-kun –dijo su nombre, le llenaba de energía poder verlo, pero la vergüenza la consumía.

- Vine a comprar… ahm… algo, ¿ya te vas?

La joven bajó la mirada y la levantó con ánimo, si él se enteraba haría algo, no quería preocuparlo, al menos esto no era culpa suya, si sentía que lo lastimaba una vez más sería difícil. Al menos, conservaría la sonrisa de Ichigo un poco más.

- Es mi día libre, sólo vine por unas cosas.

- Uhm.

- Que tengas una buena tarde –se apartó de él.

No importaba cuantas sonrisas pusiera, todas podían ser falsas pero protegían a esa persona que alguna vez amó, alguien que no se merece las responsabilidades que ella había tomado, una época difícil se le acercaba y necesitaba estar preparada. Debía contar su dinero, ver su cuenta bancaria, planear qué cosas comer, quitarla algunos gastos extras y todo lo demás, hasta encontrar un nuevo empleo… si es que lo lograba.

Por otra parte, los Shinigamis rondaban mucho más seguido la ciudad por las posibles abluciones que serían capaces de hacer. Pero siempre hay algunos que caminan por ahí sin ser vistos.

- Uhm… -volteó la mirada.

Desapareció entre una oleada de tibio viento, de alguna manera estaba curioso por la situación de aquella joven. Pronto habría algo más por lo que ella se preocuparía, ella, el bebé, el mundo shinigami angustiado por el nacimiento, ¿qué consecuencias traería no informar de esto al concejo de su mundo?

Ya había sido demasiado, Byakuya volvía a su rutinaria vida, no dejaba de ver en ella a su difunta esposa, algunas de sus mejores memorias eran de las contadas veces en que pudieron escapar juntos hacia el bosque, caminar juntos hasta llegar a un claro, acostarse en la suave hierba, hablar de esas cosas que los adultos solían hacer.

Cuando se casaron, ella estaba decidida a poder darle una familia al hombre de sus sueños, pero… todo fue sesgado tan rápido como para arrepentirse de aquellos tenaces y fugases halos de luz en sus vidas.

Un bebé…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado para Byakuya? Recordar todo ello le movía el mundo en el que vivía, desde entonces no dejó de sentirse curioso por el destino de esa pobre humana, sufriendo desde el principio para tener una miserable vida hasta el final.

Acarició sus orejas porque le ardían un poco, estaban calientes, pero esa mirada al vacío no cambiaba. Tomaba una decisión poco convencional pero debía hacerlo… debía…

_Mientras tanto…_

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó Ishida con una expresión muy temerosa.

- No te preocupes de nada –le echó una sonrisa- todo saldrá como debe –le dijo Urahara.

Habían pasado la noche planeando cómo hacer una zanja entre un portal al mundo espiritual y de ahí crear otro portal hacia el Hueco Mundo, de ahí… finalmente un último giro los llevaría al submundo. Era como… un viaje bastante difícil y más porque sería como ser absorbido por un agujero negro, el viajar entre varios mundos era peligroso y más… si te succionaba del lugar equivocado.

Chad por su parte no temía nada, era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir pero Ishida tenía una mano muy agarrada a su brazo, quizá la expresión "no saques las manos, te quedarás sin ellas" le hizo convencerse de lo peligroso.

Al terminar con el portal, viéndose así de inofensivo Ishida acercó su cabeza a él, pero pronto fue empujado, quizá una palmada demasiado 'dura'. Cayó dentro sin hacer un mínimo ruido, Chad le siguió mientras Urahara le sonreía con una gotita cayendo por su mejilla.

Fue casi un parpadeo hasta que los ojos Quincy se abrieron, todo era borroso, como si despertara después de mucho. No pudo reconocer donde estaba pero en cuanto las ideas circularon en su cerebro…

- ¡YA LLEGAMOS AL SUBMUNDO! –gritó poniéndose de pie en cuanto pudo.

- Shhh… -le acalló el moreno corpulento.

- Fue menos de un minuto –sacudió con un par de palmadas su ropaje.

Se había chocado la cabeza con una roca al caer y eso le había hecho perder la consciencia. Chad no pretendía quitarle las ilusiones de haber llegado totalmente bien así que calló.

- ¿Y dónde quedará…?

- ¿Qué? –lo miró Chad.

- Uhn… uhmmm –lo vio otros prolongados 5 segundos mientras esperaba algo.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- El mapa… nos dio un mapa de las posibles coordenadas –entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Ah? –inclinó su cabeza el moreno, no tenía idea de eso.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… -echó un grito Ishida sosteniendo su cabeza.

Pues… podrían tardar un poco más de lo esperado sin el mapa de Urahara, aunque había un límite de tiempo, porque a partir de ese momento, en teoría (la del rubio que lo había empujado), serían absorbidos para complementar el hueco mundo o quizá sus esencias desaparecerían más rápido por tener un corazón y ser humanos.

Para tener una mejor vista decidieron subir a una colina, verían desde una mejor perspectiva donde estaban y por dónde podrían ir. Así que…

- ¿Ves algo?

Chad había llegado antes y se quedó algo boquiabierto con lo que encontró.

Muchos charcos con aguas claras y ahí seres se encontraban viendo embobados imágenes que ellos no podían reconocer; lo único de lo que el Quincy y el moreno podían estar seguros, era de que los seres embobados con las imágenes de los charcos de aguas claras no querían perseguirlos o matarlos, o todo a la vez.

- Va a costar encontrarlo –hizo una mueca el de cabello oscuro.

- Pero si está allí –señaló.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es él? Bien podría ser… -se fijó bien y sí, era Ulquiorra, se encontraba solo, agachado junto a un charco de agua clara. Podía notarse cómo su cuerpo se iba desgarrando, y aunque otros Hollows gemían de dolor, el Espada estaba inexpresivo viendo pasar la vida antes de desaparecer.

- Agh… -suspiró pensando en enfrentar su destino, el Quincy no se encontraba animado y lo único que lo impulsaba a continuar era poder averiguar la verdad.

_Mientras tanto en el mundo humano…_

Acostó su cuerpo con cuidado en el sillón casi viejo que la cobijaba, sus ojos se mostraban cansados de luchar, a su lado se encontraban un par de tarjetas, su teléfono, las cuentas de la luz, del agua, del alquiler "último aviso". Y simplemente no podía más.

Cayó rendida y por un momento respiró hondo, trato de meditar con los ojos cerrados, su corazón latió pausadamente y aún en medio de esa pequeña calma que encontraba no dejaba de angustiarse, en lo profundo de su ser… su mente recreaba distintas situaciones (violentas) en las que la violaban.

En definitiva, no era algo entretenido, pero… inevitablemente llegaba a pasar por su mente; de por sí… perder la memoria le hacía sentir violada, quitándole algo sin permiso, su estado de ánimo era el peor.

Pero algo la interrumpió de la nada, sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación y sin alarmarse vio venir a dos oficiales shinigami que ya conocía, en vez de asustarse se alegró de verlos, pero por vergüenza escondió las cuentas detrás de ella, no se levantó del sillón.

- Inoue-san, ¡qué grande está! –dijo Rukia al verla, sus ojos chispearon de emoción.

- Rukia-san… ¡eh! Quiero decir… -comenzó a decir nerviosa- Kuchiki-san y Abarai-san –bajó la mirada.

- Jeje, mira nada más –Renji bajó un poco para tocar el vientre de la joven de cabello naranja.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Orihime sin tomar en cuenta a Renji, el cual la examinaba, le era curioso, no había visto a una mujer embarazada en varios, varios, varios, bastantes… años.

- Eh… -Rukia volteó a ver a otro lado.

_De vuelta al submundo…_

El Quincy se acercó cuidadosamente a los hollows desgarrados, al principio dudaba de la teoría de Chad, que ellos no los perseguirían o mirarían, pero luego de unos pasos entre ellos, se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Aunque tampoco se prestaba feliz a la idea de tocar a alguno, parecían muy… concentrados en lo que veían en aquellos charcos de aguas claras.

Cuando llegaron alrededor de Ulquiorra, se fijaron en un círculo alrededor de él, ningún otro Hollow podía traspasarlo, parecía un campo de fuerza alrededor, creado con su propia energía. Ulquiorra se mantenía al centro de ese círculo, aún… aún en ese estado, casi despedazándose, podía crear algo así para poder alejar a los demás de lo que era, ese pequeño mundo que miraba a través de aquel miniportal cristalino.

A lo lejos y mirándolo casi con indiferencia, Ishida lo llamó por su antiguo puesto.

- ¡Eh, Cuarto Espada! –le gritó.

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos casi con sorpresa mientras las imágenes que en su fuente se desvanecían, aquellos no invitados se acercaron hasta el borde del campo de fuerza y esperaron a que Ulquiorra les respondiera.

El Espada sólo bajó la mirada volteando a otro lado, como si quisiera ignorar aquel nombre. Mas luego alzó la vista, para chocar de pleno con los ojos agraviantes del Quincy.

- ¿Uhm? ¿Ustedes? –les preguntó con voz apagada, su garganta no había pronunciado palabra alguna en varios días, tampoco se había alimentado ni nada, así que ni el mismo Espada sabía que podría dar una nota alta al responder.

- Veníamos a…

Repentinamente Uryu fue interrumpido por Chad, el mismo súbitamente se introdujo al tema porque no quería que perdieran tiempo, en parte por la preocupación extrema que le causaba ver sufrir a su compañera y por otra… sabiendo que si se pasaban del tiempo, podrían ser absorbidos por el submundo.

- Alguien dañó a Orihime, queremos que nos digas lo que pasó.

El Cuarto Espada no contestó, es más… volteó a otro lado simulada y lentamente para no ver ni afrontar más las palabras de aquellos intrusos.

- ¿Sabes que ella está embarazada? Dejó la escuela, trabaja casi todo el tiempo, no tiene suficiente dinero… y carga con un HIJO que no pidió –continuó Ishida.

- Lo peor de todo es que algo está… ¡algo está alterando el mundo humano y espiritual! Urahara, un amigo nuestro, nos mandó contigo porque quería que nos dijeras quién fue el que embarazó a Orihime, si un… Hollow u otro Shinigami –Ulquiorra siguió ignorándolos. Ishida comenzaba a enfurecerse.

- Fuera de aquí, basura –añadió.

- ¡La estás matando! ¿Es lo que querías? ¡Pues eso sucederá!

Los brillantes y venenosos ojos de Ulquiorra giraron un poco hacia el Quincy, ignoraba lo que le quería decir, el submundo ya le quitaba parte de su consciencia pero lo que le hacía estar despierto, ahí… le hizo recobrar el conocimiento. Puso su atención en aquellos invasores.

- ¿De qué forma? –preguntó Ulquiorra en voz baja.

- Si no nos dices nada… entonces Urahara no podrá tratar el problema; la criatura que ella gesta… está consumiendo la energía espiritual de su huésped, si no hacemos nada ella podría morir.

"Morir", se repitió la palabra como un eco en la mente turbada del Espada, le era redundante, casi como algo que vivía, podía decir que… la situación no le importaba en nada. ¿Qué había pasado con aquellos sentimientos que logró forjar a duras penas con aquella joven? Parte de ello se había ido con aquella piedra de olvido porque era algo que compartía fehacientemente con la humana que ahora moriría.

No quería mirar el ayer con aquellos ojos con los que se despidió… solamente pedía desaparecer ya. ¿Quién era él ahora? Un derrotado contendiente, un ser sin esencia, un ser masculino vacío… en pocas palabras, volvemos a la palabra, HUECO.

- A la larga sucedería –contestó Ulquiorra.

- Sólo… dinos, ¿quién le hizo eso a Orihime? –preguntó Ishida.

- Váyanse.

- ¡NO NOS IREMOS!

Chad se abrió paso como pudo entre aquel débil campo de fuerza, quizá para alejar a otros hollows era útil por su poco poder espiritual pero para ellos que tenían sus fuerzas en un 100x100 no representaba un gran problema.

Quizá Chad no era bueno con las palabras pero si podía mirarlo a los ojos… si podía decirle todo eso que decía con tanta indiferencia de ella mirándolo, entonces sí podría darse cuenta de que realmente no querían ayudarlos. Algo que si notó el moreno fue la forma en que sus ojos se entrecerraban en cada respuesta que daba y también podía decir algo con certeza.

- La estabas viendo, ¿verdad? –murmuró Chad al tomarlo por el cuello y acercarlo a él peligrosamente.

Ulquiorra no contestó.

- Podemos llevarlo con Urahara, estoy seguro de que encontrará una forma de hacerlo hablar.

- Bien pensado, Sado –agregó Ishida.

El Cuarto Espada no pudo agregar nada más, tampoco podía resistirse porque sus fuerzas como Hollow habían sido cuartadas hasta el punto de dejarlo casi en inanición, no de la forma humana sino… de una forma espiritual, casi muriendo, consumiéndose cada día. Aunque eso no lo sabía ni Chad ni Ishida, pero eso les vino como anillo al dedo. Quizá el hecho de poder interrogar a este ser les era más fácil ahora.

Aunque… poco podía decirse de lo que podría o no lograr el espada.

- Uhm… Chad… ¿por qué todos nos están viendo? –preguntó Ishida al notar la mirada del centenar de Hollows puesta en ellos al llevarse a Ulquiorra casi arrastrando (literalmente lo que dijeron que harían).

- Alteran este sistema, moverme fue… un error. –agregó Ulquiorra.

Y así fue como la carrera comenzó, el Quincy evadía golpes mientras despejaba el camino y Chad golpeaba a quienes podía con su poderoso brazo, pero eso no era suficiente, todo el submundo se estaba volteando a ellos para acabarlos.

_Mientras tanto en el mundo humano…_

- …entonces vinieron a arrestarme –dijo Orihime triste.

- No es así, nos pidieron que comenzáramos una investigación, es todo. Pero debemos llevarte a la sociedad de almas para protegerte de futuros ataques. Sin embargo… Kuchiki Rukia se ha ofrecido para mantenerte en custodia –dijo Renji tratando de no empeorar la situación.

- Es un arresto, si encuentran algo malo en mí, si ven que perjudico en algo me matarán –dijo Orihime sin dejar de lado su racionalidad.

- Nnnh… más concretamente al engendro que esperas –se pronunció el muchacho de cabellera roja, siendo inmediatamente golpeado por Rukia al instante.

Un enorme sufrimiento recorrió el ser de la embarazada, pasando a sentirse realmente abrumada por todo. Suspiró un poco y lloró casi en silencio para no verse tan desdichada.

- ¡Ahghh! –gimieron de dolor ambos shinigami.

- ¿Qué… sucede? –preguntó Orihime al verlos agacharse y sufrir.

- No lo se… -contestó Rukia.

- ¡Demonios! –gruñó Abarai.

En medio de esa confusa situación apareció Urahara, la sorprendida Orihime cambió su expresión para verse confusa.

- Vamos muchachos, no la hagan llorar.

El dolor pasó… y ambos shinigami se incorporaron de inmediato.

- ¿Urahara-san? ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Tengo algunas ideas que compartir con ustedes antes de que se marchen de aquí, quiero decir, para que la invitada a la Sociedad de Almas no se vea afectada por sus críticas, ni ustedes por el ataque del bebé.

- ¿Eh? –dijeron el par de Shinigamis más la embarazada.

- Quiero decir… tengo algunas teorías, pero no se si sean ciertas, aunque algo si puedo confirmar, es que la criatura está generando una especie de energía negativa para repelernos. Al compartir sus sentimientos y emociones está siendo influenciado por el dolor de su madre, por ello… por favor, no hagan sufrir más a Orihime, podrían lamentarlo –dijo Urahara y todos lo miraban con una cara de… incógnita implícita.

Aún con todas esas explicaciones debieron irse pronto al Mundo Espiritual, Orihime debía marchar a estar en custodia de personas que creían que ella era la culpable de los súbitos cambios entre ambos mundos. Se decidió investigar, sería más fácil con ella allá que estando lejos.

Pero si esto se tornaba difícil, podrían incluso tomar decisiones en las que su vida estuviera en peligro.

- Buena suerte, Inoue –pronunció Urahara antes de verla desaparecer.

Urahara tenía la esperanza de lograr algo más con su otra fuente de información por venir, hasta entonces decidió dejar ir a la joven, porque si él se hubiera opuesto… ni Rukia ni Renji hubieran podido lograr algo. Pero viendo la realidad, el ataque del que fue víctima Inoue no sería el último, por ello… se podía lograr más si alguien la cuidaba y estaba fuera del alcance de aquellos que quizá querrían dañarla. Aunque… la persona que más la dañaría estaría en el mismo lugar que ella.

...

...

- Bonito detalle, Kuchiki Byakuya –resonaron sus palabras en medio de aquella oscura celda. Aizen estaba satisfecho por alguna razón, un insana razón.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 05**


	6. Todo por ella

_=) Al fin me pude pasar a actualiazar, estoy emocionada... *fangirl* porque estuve leyendo muchas cosas y he estado inspirada. En fin, como eso pasó, estuve algo ocupada con una nueva obra para el fic ;D espero que gusten de ella. Está en mi deviantArt._

_h t t p :/ godaime-tsunade . deviantart . com / art/Wait-UlquiHime-story-206162337 -Sin los espacios porfa, es que acá me elimina las direcciones xD-  
_

_Orihime embarazada y tomada de la mano con Ulquiorra... KYAAAAA *fangirl 100%* en fin, siento que soy la lectora y no la escritora xD. Como dije, esta pareja me emociona demasiado, amo el UlquiHime, creo que se ha convertido en una forma de vida, para mí, para muchos, para todos xD... sólo es lo que pienso. En fin.  
_

Y ahora mismo iré a actualizar el blog con las nuevas obras y demás cosas que quería decir. Si alguien quiere puede pasarse ;D

_h tt p : / / clarisce . blogspot . com/  
_

_Disfruten del contenido, voten en las encuestas y anímense a leer mis demás fanfics si les interesa alguna vez, de lo contrario... disfruten este episodio =D que está calientito y recien salido del horno. _

_Saludos, espero verlos pronto en la siguiente actualización.  
_

* * *

_**Nota**__: ¡Mi primer fic de Bleach! _*O*

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…** Tite Kubo **=/ (joder, escribe todos los días su _Twitter_ xDDD).

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 6:** _Todo por Ella_

* * *

.

.

"Muchos son los deseos de este cuerpo, de mi corazón, al igual que de mi mente. Muchos… pero ninguno se completa si no eres tú… los completas."

Despertó de golpe el Espada, nunca había… soñado, fijó su vista en el lugar en el que estaba, pensaba que todo era causado por una alucinación. Sus manos sintieron por fin la textura de una cama, la suavidad se enredó entre sus dedos antes de que pudiera decir algo, su boca pareció estar seca.

- Buen día, señor –dijo Ururu interrumpiendo el mundo de sensaciones que apenas comprendía aquel extraño- le traje el desayuno, será mejor que coma con cuidado y no manche su ropa por favor –puso algo de comida con fruta en un mesón al lado de la cama.

Por alguna razón, su cuerpo débil ahora se sentía muy limitado, sin posibilidad a reaccionar como lo haría en otros tiempos. Levantó su fornido torso semidesnudo de la cama y tomó su cabeza, sintió un poco de tozudez en sus articulaciones, las cuales no respondían como siempre.

De pronto, al tomar la bandeja de comida advirtió el color de su piel, rosada y ya no pálida o blanca, aquellas manos lucían como unas… ¿manos humanas?

- Veo que te despertaste –entró en escena el shinigami rubio- come, come… necesitarás fuerzas.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Ulquiorra.

- El mundo humano, Ishida y Chad llegaron contigo en una bolsa, aparentemente el viaje entre los mundos te mareó un poco.

- Me arrastraron por todo el submundo y luego de camino aquí, de seguro. Literalmente hablando. No recuerdo nada.

- Bien, bien… basta de eso, come, vístete y nos veremos en unos minutos. Por cierto –giró sobre sus talones para marcharse pero antes…- no intentes escapar, la casa está sellada, nada sin mi permiso abandonará este lugar, si lo haces te desintegrarás por completo.

- Como si no lo supiera –añadió bufando su desprecio- ¿qué es esto? –señaló Ulquiorra su… mano, tratando de englobar todo.

- Un gigai nuevo que creé pensando en… algo como tú –escupió las últimas palabras al irse.

El Hollow no dijo otra cosa y antes de hacer lo que le dijeron se preguntó si eso sería permanente. Su vida o al menos su existencia había sido devuelta al círculo vital, no sabía si eso tendría consecuencias mas no le importaba porque ahora que la abrumadora fuerza del submundo, no lo aplastaba, podía pensar mejor.

Orihime Inoue se encontraba en este mundo, ¿acaso estaba nervioso? Por un momento su inconsciente se burló de él mismo, ¿cómo puedes pensar en esa humana? Por más bajas pasiones que sintiese… este cuerpo las estimulaba aún más, recreando… sin quererlo… la noche que pasó con ella.

El beso, la caricia, el último adiós. Claro que hubiera querido sentir todo eso al desaparecer frente a ella, para al menos decirle… cuanto sentía haberla arrastrado a ese pozo de tristeza. Y entonces el arrepentimiento llegó como un puño, un duro golpe en la cara, una presión en su corazón. Un todo en nada.

_Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí…_

Orihime iba escoltada por unos conocidos, eso no la hacía sentir menos desprotegida pero al menos sabía que ellos no harían nada indebido. Sin quererlo sonrió, no supo qué se le vino a la mente, pero sintió sonreír al pensar en algo más, extraña sensación.

- Yo me haré cargo aquí –dijo Rukia al llegar a un claro de luz, seguido de un camino finamente pulido.

- Volveré más tarde, mientras tanto haz que la invitada se instale, también daré aviso al capitán.

- Cierto –susurró la de cabello oscuro-. Nos veremos luego –se despidió e impulsando a Orihime, al poner una mano sobre su hombro la guió hacia el nuevo camino.

No sabía lo que le esperaba en manos de la familia Kuchiki, aunque tenía una idea… los recuerdos de cuando Ichigo vino a rescatarla porque condenarían a muerte a Rukia, la forma en que tuvo que intervenir y ahora… no habría nadie para salvarla a ella. Ni si quiera, aquel que llamaba… Kurosaki-kun.

La brisa de este mundo le hacía sentir calma, lo único bueno era que al menos, el alquiler ya no sería un problema y la comida mucho menos. Después de todo, Rukia trataría de que esto fuera más agradable.

Mentía si decía que no estaba feliz de poder pasar de aquellas responsabilidades humanas, pero contrariamente a ese pensamiento un inútil deseo de libertad se le escapaba de las manos, sentía cómo sus derechos volaban lejos de ella.

_¿Tienes miedo, mujer?_

Recordó y en su interior un gran "no" le regresaba la esencia de aquella tristeza. Nunca… -paró un poco su respiración- nunca había sentido tanta seguridad, hasta ese momento; siempre se ocultaba, temblaba, por ello mismo accedió a decir aquellas palabras delante de Aizen, jurando lealtad y demás.

¿Qué había cambiado en ese tiempo? O es que su mismo interior le hacía gritar ante la opresión de Ulquiorra, o es que… en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su interior, aún teniendo pruebas de lo cruel y malo que podía ser el Espada, comprendía, NO, sabía perfectamente y tenía la certeza de que él no la dañaría, de que él… la escucharía.

Pero esos eran otros tiempos y este… era otro.

- Inoue… quería preguntarte algo –dijo Rukia mientras iban al paso lento de una caminata fresca.

- Sí, claro, adelante –le permitió.

- Fue Aizen, ¿no?

Orihime calló, apretó los labios y contestó lo único, lo más próximo a una respuesta que podría darle a aquella amiga.

- No lo se.

- Por su poder espiritual yo diría que será muy fuerte, pero su cuerpo, al ser formado en tu interior, es frágil y depende mucho de ti. Lo que quiero decir… es que es muy probable que Aizen, como el autor de todos esos crímenes, haya añadido al mismo usar tu cuerpo para crear a la criatura que llevas. Una última venganza, pero… dudo que haya podido predecir desde un principio un resultado así.

- Por favor –dijo Orihime y bajó la mirada- esto es delicado, se que para ustedes lo importante es el mundo espiritual, pero yo tengo mis propios problemas. Además… -apoyó sus manos en su vientre- yo amé a este bebé, incluso desde el momento en que supe que existía, no se la razón, no se qué embrujo haya puesto Aizen en mí o si es que alguien haya hecho algo para que me sienta así, pero… sólo puedo sentir amor por él, no tengo miedo, ni si quiera a la muerte.

Rukia guardó silencio por el resto del camino, la determinación de la joven la había hecho reflexionar, tanto amor y tanto sufrimiento pero aún así, aún cuando dos grandes antagonistas de la vida se enfrentaban en la vida de Orihime, ella podía ser feliz.

Cualquier otra mujer hubiera dudado, temido, odiado, despreciado y asesinado a quien le causara tantas dificultades, cualquier mujer desquiciada, usada, pero Orihime… tenía una sonrisa cuando hablaba de la criatura que esperaba, no podía explicarlo pero… Rukia, también veía la felicidad de Orihime traspasar incluso la barrera de esta maledicencia.

Llegaron hasta la habitación designada para Orihime, limpia, bien ordenada, de tonos crema y blancos, con un futon en el piso cercano a una ventana que daba hacia el jardín, donde se veían algunas flores y pajarillos cantando hermosas canciones. La embarazada no hubiera imaginado que su 'encierro' sería así de amable. En todo caso, no tenía razón para sonreír con aquellos detalles, porque quizá para ella y para todos, NO eran detalles, aunque para el caballero con prudentes ojos y lenguaje, que apoyado en un árbol cercano a ese, no lo era.

- Puedes instalarte, más tarde vendrá alguien con algo de comida. Y luego… -Orihime asintió a lo que Rukia iba a decir- tendrás que acompañarme.

Era como un "tenemos que hablar" que muchas veces, en la cultura general, en la sociedad, en las parejas, en la vida se ha oído como algo que trae muchas consecuencias. Este entendimiento, claro, no era para todos un mal augurio, quizá porque no estaban familiarizados. Este era el caso de Ulquiorra, que había hecho lo que su hospedador le había pedido.

Lo sentaron en una silla y frente a él estaba Urahara, con un gran libro en sus manos, con la mirada algo seria. Agitó el libro entre sus manos, signo de bravuconería, cosa que al Espada no le incomodó.

- Preguntaré esto de la mejor manera posible…

- No lo se –interrumpió Ulquiorra antes de decir otra cosa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo estaba negando? En su interior se desataba una lucha de pensamientos, pero… creía, que al menos, callando… al menos… con ese poquito de su parte, nada le sucedería a Orihime ni a su bebé.

Con el tiempo, con aquellos suntuosos días en los que se había pasado observándola y hablándole en sueños, se había dado cuenta de algo, había una conexión especial entre ella y ese pequeño ser que creía dentro.

Ahora, el dilema eran los… Shinigami.

Conocía el mundo espiritual, la naturaleza de estos guardianes de almas, alguna vez se decidió a estudiar un poco lo que le era contado por Aizen, así que, sin importar lo que sucediese, ahí estaba él… tratando de proteger a Orihime.

Los Shinigami podían ser buenos, podían proteger al mundo, querer lo mejor pero su mismo ferviente deseo por proteger al ser humano los hacía temerosos, inquietos, desconfiados, cerrados a la idea de una buena posibilidad en un caso de pérdidas.

Si lo que se formaba en el vientre de Orihime los estuviera o fuera a perjudicar, ellos la eliminarían a ella, lo harían sin pensarlo.

Miró los ojos del rubio con total calma y frialdad, no estaba dispuesto a… decirlo, se había prometido a sí mismo que no le quitaría nada más a aquel sol que había eclipsado en la oscuridad de Las Noches.

- Pareces muy determinado –aseguró el antiguo shinigami.

De aquella silla surgieron unas esposas que sostuvieron al Shinigami causándole dolor al ser apretadas a su ser.

- Suprime tu energía espiritual. No te quejes, es para que no huyas. Ahora… ¿en dónde estábamos? Oh… -sonrió Urahara- me decías qué había sucedido con la joven Inoue.

Sus palabras amenazantes no le harían nada. Ulquiorra estaba dispuesto a todo, todo por protegerla, quizá… con ello, regresaría un poco de aquél amor incondicional que había tenido ella por el bebé que ellos… habían concebido sin consciencia alguna.

- No lo se –afirmó una vez más, siéndole drenada mucha más energía. Gimió levemente de dolor mientras los cabellos le caían en la cara, sudaba un poco ya.

_De vuelta al Mundo Espiritual…_

Sus grises ojos posaron su vista en la ventanita arriba de su futon, vieron el hermoso cielo azul algo oscuro, una lluvia se avecinaba. Se volteó para estar de costado, su enorme vientre ya sobresalía, ella lo acariciaba con dulzura.

Pensaba un poco en que nunca había considerado esto, ser madre y amar a alguien tanto, amarlo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Claro que no era perfecta, había tenido malos pensamientos pero ahora no quería preocuparse más, quería tener su pequeño momento de paz.

- Una patada… ¿eh? –le dijo, había sentido como algo se movía en ella- tranquilo, todo estará bien.

…

- Es una pregunta.

- No lo dudo, capitán Kuchiki –añadió el anciano Yamamoto.

Habían tenido la noticia de que la 'humana' había llegado, así que en cuanto lo supo Byakuya se dirigió, sin el menor atraso, a hablar en privado con quien decidiría el destino de la joven. Quería… saber, no tanto intervenir, sólo saber.

- …aparentemente el ser que lleva dentro no tiene una naturaleza formada. He enviado algunos sensores, para que determinaran el tipo de energía que tiene, no pueden determinarlo –aseguró el anciano evadiendo la mirada del capitán- aunque si puedo decirlo, es sorprendente, sentirlo, aún yo y desde aquí. Es seguro que también lo has sentido tú, joven Byakuya.

- Sí… -admitió- ¿pero se debe tomar precauciones a este precio? Asesinar a un ser humano, es algo a lo que nosotros no nos dedicamos.

- Te informo que no es un ser humano.

- Pero la mitad de él, sí lo es. Apelo a ese argumento para pedirle que se tomen mínimas determinaciones con la vida de este, podría ser una criatura que establecería un orden en el mundo de los humanos y Shinigamis, debido a su poder, a su naturaleza, es único.

- Pero aquella misma diferencia lo separaría de nosotros y de ellos. Con su gran poder, sólo se vería aislado, no podemos dejar esa responsabilidad a una humana tan débil y joven.

- Señor, hay maneras de determinarlo –añadió Byakuya.

- Tenia entendido que la capitana Unohana estaría a cargo, se programará un aborto para mañana a primera hora.

- Me temo que no aceptaré tal solución, debido a que la joven humana está en mi custodia y es gran amiga de Kurosaki Ichigo. Podría tomarse como una afrenta, a alguien que ha ayudado en gran manera a establecer el orden en ambos mundos.

Yamamoto guardó silencio y dedicó unos momentos a pensar en el asunto, ahora sí se había tornado delicado. Byakuya tenía la esperanza de que el anciano cediera, aunque parecía no querer hacerlo de ninguna manera. Temía… temía tanto ver lágrimas en aquel pequeño rostro, el rostro que miraba… y se convertía en la voz fantasma de aquella mujer que amó.

No podía permitirlo.

- ¡Qué interesante! Una criatura única en ambos mundos, una rareza, un… mutado entre… ¿humano-shinigami?¿Hollow-Humano? Tenía entendido que la mujer fue violada, ¿cuál de ellos habrá depositado su semen en aquel útero?

Sorprendió a ambos Shinigamis Mayuri, quien había entrado sin ser invitado. ¿Qué otras intensiones podía tener? Sus sucias manos ardían en ganas de poder tocar el cuerpo de la humana para analizarla y, claro, el cuerpo ajeno que crecía en ella. Esta oportunidad… casi lo consumía como un incendio a un montón de papeles rociados de gasolina. Casi, casi… podía notarse la excitación en sus palabras.

- Es una interesante idea delegar a la humana al departamento de investigación –añadió Yamamoto.

- ¡Me opongo! –un sorprendente tono de voz fuerte salió de Byakuya sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo o si quiera pensar. Sólo podía imaginarse a Hisana llorando, siendo abierta desde el vientre por Mayuri y eso, activó en él un dolor que nada podía aplacar, se había tomado esto como personal y se arrepentía de ello.

- ¿Ah? –ladeó su cabeza Mayuri.

Una sonrisa casi lasciva se daba en sus labios, aquel Shinigami con bajas intenciones había entendido mal o bien las emociones que dirigían a Byakuya en ese momento por lo mismo se echó a reír. Irónicamente Byakuya estaba a punto de dejar de lado aquella pose fría que tenía, no podría guardarla más tiempo.

Pero, al menos con eso podía decir que hizo algo que quería hacer y no algo que no. Ver a Hisana entre las manos de Mayuri le hacía revolcarse de dolor en su interior. Orihime era Hisana, era su espíritu en ella, era su inocencia, era… la mujer, los deseos, el amor, la segunda vida de su amada esposa. Ella era la Hisana que siempre imaginó y que desearía haber visto alguna vez. Hisa y su primer hijo, HISANA, HISANA, HISANA… mierda, el Shinigami perdía el control.

- El departamento de investigación no tendrá acceso a la custodiada hasta que ella de a luz, fue la orden que se me dio, esperaría que se acate esa orden.

La mueca de Mayuri se hizo agria, miró con odio al capitán y arrugó la nariz. Byakuya sólo hizo una reverencia al 1er Capitán.

- Espero que se cancelen las demás ordenes.

Se fue.

- ¡No puede permitir eso! Esa hembra humana guarda uno de los más grande secretos de la genética humana-shinigami o humana-hollow, con ella puedo hacer muchas investigaciones. ¡NO PUEDE PERMITIR ESTO! –gritó casi guardando toda su ira. Kurotsuchi moría, moría por dentro… quería tenerla, la mujer de cabellera naranja, Orihime Inoue.

- Lo lamento. Fueron mis primeras ordenes, tenía pensado cambiar de opinión pero supongo que sus argumentos son válidos en cierta manera. Es una vida humana y no podemos…

- ¡Maldito Byakuya! –se fue sin escuchar al anciano.

¿Molesto? Él no estaba molesto, su capa blanca se agitaba con fiereza mientras iba por los pasillos, ardiendo en ganas… por tomarla, por poseer aquella última pieza en su interés. Entonces pensó en algo, ¿por qué pedir permiso? Si siempre había hecho lo que había querido, después de todo, su deber y propósito era la investigación, así que…

- Inoue Orihime, serás mía, no importa a quien deba asesinar en el camino. No importa si el mismo Byakuya se interpone, te quiero para mí.

_¿Amenaza o promesa?_

**Fin de Episodio 6**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Si sufren con este episodio xD... vean la obra "Wait" que les dejé, les animará ;_;

**Canciones que me inspiraron este episodio:**

- A thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton [Jo... que bonita canción]

- Monster - Lady Gaga [El tema de siempre]

- American Dreams - Paul McDonald [Recomendadísimo, escuchar su voz me recuerda mucho a la paz y calma que Orihime quiere encontrar. Amo sus canciones, amo su voz]


	7. Quizá el Fin

_xD Después de algunos días de leer comentarios de "Kurotsuchi es un hijo de la..." pues me animo a subir otro episodio. ¡Cömo adoro que todas las UlquiHime fans sean tan apasionadas! _

_La verdad, han sido los mejores comentarios que he leído, sin desestimar los otros, que también fueron buenos =) los comentarios me inspiran bastante, xD y lode Kurotsuchi si que me hizo reir, ese tipo está loco, eos me recuerda que tengo que ver de nuevo Bleach. Ahm... ¿otra cosa? Pues, que el UlquiHime será siempre UlquiHime sin importar quién esté, aunque... este fic es semirealista, no se asusten... la pareja se mantiene o la autora muere xD... broma, broma._

_En fin, les deseo suerte en todo. Cualquier comentario, duda y demás, haganlo saber, pueden pasar al blog, el link está en mi perfil y también por mi galería de deviantart (también en mi perfil). Cuídense, hasta la próxima actualización.  
_

* * *

_**Nota**__: ¡Mi primer fic de Bleach! _*O*

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…** Tite Kubo **=/ (joder, escribe todos los días su _Twitter_ xDDD).

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 7:** Quizá es el fin

.

.

- Feliz cumpleaños –le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

Entró en su habitación mientras la peli-naranja le miraba respondiéndole con casi, repito, casi la misma emoción.

A diferencia de su anterior celebración, ésta era relativamente distinta. Se levantó de su muy acomodada cama, llena de almohadones y trató de pararse, rápidamente Rukia le ayudó. Orihime salió acompañada de ella al jardín, el mismo que tanto veía la embarazada día con día.

No es que nunca saliera, en realidad, le era permitido transitar por ciertos lugares, no tenía toda la libertad, pero no se sentía presionada. Sonaba raro decir que cuando ella salía sus ojos tardaban un poco en acostumbrarse al brillo.

Apenas había pasado meses ahí, de ser una visitante encerrada en su habitación a tener ciertas libertades. Se encontraba un poco cansada de ello, porque… ¿a dónde demonios podría ir con una panza tan enorme? No podía correr, no podía ocultarse, es más… con lo hinchados de sus pies, apenas podía caminar cómodamente. Era ridículo pensarlo.

- ¿Cómo están en… el mundo humano? –pronunció con cierta languidez. Ya casi se sentía fuera de él.

- Uhm –pensó un poco, ella sabía de Ulquiorra, sabía de la desesperación de Urahara por encontrar una solución- todo está bien, Ichigo… dicen que él ha preguntado por ti, pero hice que Chad le mandara un mensaje.

- ¿¡Kurosaki-kun! –se reflejó su asombro y emoción.

- Si –respondió divertida-, lo vi hace un tiempo, está bien. Trabajando y ayudando en la clínica de su padre.

- Nnnh… -respondió en gemido, había bajado la mirada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Rukia.

- Sí, jeje… sí –respondió rápidamente. Era mentira.

No podía quedarse en su cuarto más, le era horrible… estar encerrada, aunque no la tuvieran bajo llave y tuviera todas las comodidades, almohadones suaves, mantas de un terso casi envidiable. En parte… no había podido moverse demasiado esos días por el cansancio que había sentido, el aplastante sueño, el dolor en su pecho y vientre… la debilidad, la falta de fuerza en sus extremidades. Y no es que estuviera en una etapa avanzada de su embarazo, no… iba casi por los 5 meses, pero… así se había sentido.

Ella no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea…

- Ya vengo, traeré un poco de agua, te ves acalorada –dijo Rukia amablemente, quería despejar su mente de lo que Urahara estaba haciendo. Le incomodaba no poder… es decir, no poder decírselo a ella, quien sufría tanto. Ahí estaba él, Ulquiorra, alguien que ella seguro querría ver para preguntarle las cosas que sucedieron.

Dejándola sola la embarazada se dedicó a disfrutar un poco de las corrientes de aire tibio y el suave brillar del sol a través de las hojas sobre su rostro. Por un momento volvió a tener la sensación de algo en su corazón, algo en su boca, unas palabras… algo que quería expresarse y entonces, sonrió, ¿qué había recordado?

El valor que la llenaba luego de haber pasado por todo aquello en Las Noches, cómo había surgido en su interior un valor que n imaginaba que alguna vez hubiera existido. Ulquiorra, él inició ese valor, lo desencadenó, lo hizo fortalecerse e hizo nacer una nueva Orihime, antes de eso… no recordaba haber tenido tanto…

- ¡Byakuya-sama! –gritó al abrir de repente sus ojos, ante la interferencia de la luz en su rostro, ciertamente había alguien que impedía que la luz le llegase.

- Puedes ir al pueblo, un sirviente te llevará –sentenció el mismo sin mirarla, tan sólo pasando de largo.

- Pe-Pe-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿De qué habla?

No la escuchaba, estaba lejos ya o ante sus pobres ojos humanos el shinigami había desaparecido.

- Eh… -se quedó con la mano extendida en dirección al desaparecido.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Rukia apareciendo.

- No se si acabo de soñarlo… o… sea verdad –dijo algo incrédula de haber visto al mayor de los Kuchiki.

- ¿Qué dices? –le preguntó la joven de cabellera oscura.

Le fue comentado el asunto sucedido momentos atrás con el shinigami, Rukia sonrió levemente sin atreverse a expresar una total sonrisa; quizá estos fugaces momentos le habían dado esa impresión pero era cierto, Byakuya había ordenado que la 'humana' tuviera acceso a ropa nueva, debido a que la suya estaba quedado algo desgastada y… su nuevo cuerpo, le exigía cambios.

Claro que, le era un poco sospechoso, al menos a la shinigami, que Byakuya haya ordenado eso justo el día de su cumpleaños, además de los arreglos en la habitación de Orihime, que para todos pasaba de algo raro, menos para la embarazada, que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fueran sus propias preocupaciones.

Byakuya…

Sus labios se fruncieron un poco, estaba siendo demasiado obvio. Era lo que pensaba. Claro que… él no podía… no podía… afff… no podía nada, punto final. Se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaba lo que le pasara, que esto era… producto de su deber con Ichigo, con la memoria de su fallecida mujer, nada más.

Pero… sus propias palabras atrajeron el destino que él había anunciado.

5: 30 p.m. Hora convencional en el mundo humano, minuto exacto en que desapareció el reiatsu de la mujer y de aquel pequeño ser que irradiaba uno también.

Al suceder, Byakuya levantó la cabeza, tenía la mirada puesta en unas cartas que le habían enviado, había respirado sólo una vez con calma y luego su agitación comenzó a hacerse evidente, no para otros, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba.

- ¡Onii-sama! –dijo en voz muy alta Rukia al irrumpir en el estudio principal.

No estaba.

_En el mundo humano…_

Fue difícil entenderlo, pero Urahara supo que no podría quebrar a este Espada, el mismo, por alguna razón, se negaba a abrir la boca, a decir algo, a… presentar el asunto de Orihime. Es más… se había negado a hacerlo.

Aunque aún lo tenía encerrado en una de sus habitaciones, podría decir que era… alguien que no sabía nada, pero… el pensar que ocultaba algo era sólo una sensación, como un pequeño escozor que le picaba la piel como un sarpullido.

Sin embargo, todo comenzó a tornarse más normal, Ulquiorra había pasado los primeros días tumbado en su cama, viendo hacia la ventana que daba hacia el cielo, había algo en aquel azul que lo hipnotizaba.

Luego un día, comenzó a ayudar con unas cajas a Ururu, al siguiente ayudó a barrer los pasillos y pasando los días, terminó trabajando allí para sentirse más útil. Quizá… esta nueva existencia sólo le daba paso a ser… un mero humano, un lastimero y pobre humano en manos de un shinigami dispuesto a todo por obtener una respuesta.

Aunque, rendirse no estaba en la naturaleza de Urahara. Tampoco lo estaba en la fuerza del antiguo Espada.

Ese día, algo le perturbó, no era una onda de extrañez, fue una conversación entre Uryu, el chico que le había arrastrado desde el submundo, hasta ese lugar.

El cumpleaños de Orihime… la humana, la niña que había olvidado todo para ser mujer, siendo madre a tan temprana edad.

Estaba perturbado, un poco ansioso, no pretendía hacerlo notar. Y sin quererlo al terminar con una tarea que le habían asignado en la tienda, echó un suspiro.

No había nadie, descansó sus ojos de la brillantez de todo objeto nuevo ahí y se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. Entonces algo sobresaltó el ambiente, unas rápidas pisadas.

- ¡¿¡Urahara-sama! –gritó el niño, amigo de Ururu entrando de golpe a donde Ulquiorra descansaba.

- No está –contestó corto.

- Necesito encontrarlo, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Kuchiki Rukia. El reiatsu de Orihime Inoue ha desaparecido, debe saberlo -dijo y se fue. Buscaría al rubio en otra parte, el moreno le era inútil.

Pero claro, ese no era el impacto, Ulquiorra dejó su boca un poco abierta sin dejar que ninguna exhalación saliera por unos breves segundos y luego se puso de pie de inmediato, su boca se tensó y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hacia su habitación.

Tomó un par de camisetas, algo de ropa random y la metió en una mochila, respiró hondo porque sabía las consecuencias de su desobediencia. Caminó hacia una ventana, entonces, y miró el exterior, como quien ve una sentencia.

Estuvo a punto de salir, sin importarle que fuera a desintegrarse o morir, sólo sabía que no podía marcharse sin antes saber… sin antes ir por la humana, sin… ¡no podía nadie imaginar el dolor que estaba sintiendo por la noticia!

Si su reiatsu había desaparecido, esto indicaba… que ella… había muerto. Había muerto sin saber nada, había… saboreado todo el dolor de la tierra, al ser rechazada, odiada, al llevar de encargo esa criatura que sólo le trajo… desdichas y ahora, sólo podía pensar en Aizen, el placer que estaba sintiendo al haberse llevado esta pequeña alma junto a otra que nada tenían que ver en esta… horrible venganza, en este odio hacia al mundo espiritual.

- ¿Lo escuchaste, verdad? –dijo Urahara apareciendo de la nada, con una mano sobre el hombro del Espada- ¿qué planeas? El suicidio no es algo muy típico.

- No voy a morir hasta ver a la humana otra vez. Nunca desapareceré si ese es el caso –contestó audazmente al sentirse ofendido.

- ¿Por qué insistes en ignorar toda esta situación? Ella es alguien que demuestras, constantemente, que no te importa, no la conoces, no quieres saber nada de ella pero ahora luces absorto en algo que no logro entender.

Ulquiorra calló al escucharlo, sus palabras, podía entenderlas pero sus pensamientos rondaban a millas de él, a una distancia a la que nadie llegaría si ese era su deseo, una villa olvidada en un rincón de sus deseos.

- Aff… -suspiró el shinigami de cabellera rubia soltando el hombro de aquel- ¿quieres que te plantee mi problema? Ella está en una situación delicada, en muchos sentidos, su cuerpo no resistirá el requerimiento de reiatsu que el bebé que gesta le está pidiendo, esa criatura depende mucho y un… dolor causado a propósito a su ser podría desencadenar una ola de dolor, ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando estuve a su lado? La sola… desesperación de Orihime hace que se desencadene un poder que nunca había visto. Puede destruir o al menos matar y causar grandes daños a Shinigamis de bajo rango o al menos a inocentes. Si no… logro una solución, si no encuentro la razón o su naturaleza, no podré ayudarla a contener ese poder, no podré emplear algún plan para que el niño no cause el daño que espero.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? –dijo Ulquiorra.

Su mirada ennegrecida parecía expresar un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad, fingiendo que no tenía idea, de que… todo estaba bien, de que era algo que debía pasar. Pero ahí estaba él, buscando la forma de llegar a ella.

- Si me lo dices, te llevaré a la sociedad de almas en este mismo momento. Ten cuenta que siendo lo que eres jamás podrías llegar por ti mismo.

Es todo, todo lo que pudo resistir, ahora estaba pensando sólo en ella, hace rato también pero esto, esto sobrepasaba todo. Necesitaba pensar con más calma, odiaba esto, odiaba el mundo, las personas, los humanos, los shinigami, la vida que le estaba dando a Orihime. Cuando TODO, TODO su maldito dolor debió acabar usando esa piedra de olvido. Cuando todo debió arreglarse con un simple "olvidar".

- Fue un desliz mío. Aizen no tuvo nada que ver. Es culpa mía.

_De vuelta al mundo espiritual…_

- No digas nada, sólo manda a algunos sirvientes para recorrer la ciudad. Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que se den cuenta.

- Si, Onii-sama –asintió Rukia y se fue.

No recordó la última vez que hizo algo así, pero todo se convertía en un mar negro de imposibilidad. Por una parte pensó, por un momento, en que alguien había matado a la mujer, por otra… había formas de eliminar o al menos disimular la energía espiritual.

Había formas… en las que alguien, deliberadamente podía ocultar el reiatsu de una persona. Siendo así, no tuvo la imagen de nadie más en ese momento más que la de Kurotsuchi.

Y teniendo idea de quién podría ser el responsable, iría a… 'preguntarle' –apretó con una fuerza casi salvaje su espada, tratando de no cambiar su expresión fría- por Inoue Orihime. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer pero… debía darse prisa, ir de inmediato y acabar con esta tortura.

-_ Querido… _

Vio a Hisa, su imaginación, la culpabilidad por haber permitido que saliera… el tan sólo recordar aquel "no me importa" que dijo refiriéndose a ella. Byakuya se estaba lastimando tan fuerte que no podía más.

Pero la imagen de Hisa cambió, ahora era Orihime y con ello, sin darse cuenta… fue impulsado a ir más pronto a rescatarla de quien fuere que la estuviera lastimando, sólo quería… no llegar demasiado tarde.

Ahí estaban los dos, Ulquiorra y Byakuya, ambos negando y sintiendo casi lo mismo, aunque en un sentido… ellos eran diferentes. Uno actuaba por el pasado, el otro para que Orihime tuviera un futuro mejor.

Pero el amor… no sólo viene de una parte, para ser real debe ser correspondido, debe ser sacrificado, debe ser mutuo y en ese caso… aunque Orihime no lo supiera, la mitad de ella era de él.

…

Las luces se apagaron para ella, de pronto se sintió ligera, alguien la cargaba entre sus brazos, Orihime entreabrió sus ojos tratando de ver a aquella persona, sólo recordaba… haber tenido miedo, sus pensamientos se tornaron tristes, como si en el fondo supiese… que dejaría de existir.

- _Ulquiorra… _-pensó- _nuestras manos nunca se encontrarán._

Resintió casi inconscientemente. En medio de ese viaje que hacía al perder todo sentido, sólo pudo decir su nombre; quizá luego no lo recordaría, quizá… este era su fin.

Las luces se apagaron.

...

..

.

**Fin de Episodio 07**

.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora al final del Capítulo._**

_La verdad a mí los sentimientos de Orihime a veces se me hacen confusos, yo lo atribuyo a que pasa por una mala racha, la debilidad, el dolor, el sufrimiento, lo confuso de sus pocos recuerdos, lo poco que sabe, sentimientos que no entiende... a eso añadir lo hormonal del embarazo -O-... en fin. _

_Lo de Byakuya xD es puro interés... al igual que muchos personajes (ya verán, ya verán) ;D_**  
**


	8. Un Respiro, Otro Protector

_xD El odio al "primo de Ronald McDonald", me hace caerme de la risa... joder, gracias por reviews tan geniales. Mención especial a Emo Romantica 03, creo que me he enamorado de tus reviews, son lo máximo. El día que dejes de comentar, escribir episodios no va a tener el mismo toque de diversión que tiene cuando hablo de Kurotsuchi._

_Por otra parte, todos los reviews son fantásticos =) han hecho mi día. Con ello hablo de mucha inspiración que me vino nada más de pensar en todo lo que gusta esta historia. El UlquiHime se ha vuelto una forma de vida jajaja._

_Si tienen curiosidad por leer algo más de mí, pueden pasar por mis demás fics, si no encuentran nada de su interés... no se preocupen, aquí está este episodio, calientito y recien salido del horno. Con espectativas a entretenerles y hacerles, aunque sea un poco, sentir bien al darle una lectura. _

_Disfrútenlo =) espero regresar pronto. Y termino dando gracias por los reviews, me inspiran mucho a seguir, me recordó mucho al lema de una de mis autoras favoritas de mis épocas (xD ahí cuando leía cosas de Dragon Ball), "No review No History".  
_

* * *

_**Nota**__: ¡Mi primer fic de Bleach! _*O*

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…** Tite Kubo **=/ (joder, escribe todos los días su _Twitter_ xDDD).

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.**  
**

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 8:** Un respiro, otro protector

.

.

_Me dormí profundamente sin saber lo que pasaría, doblando la esquina, supe que él me salvaría. Abrí mis ojos y cuando pude enfrentar a esa figura, no pude detenerme más y desfallecí. Su rostro es algo que no conozco, su voz, lo cálido de su aliento sobre mi rostro mojado, aún no entiendo… ¿estoy llorando?_

_._

..

..._  
_

Orihime abrió de a poco sus ojos esperando dejar de… sentirse de esa manera, como si hubiera perdido un montón de cosas al paso que iba. De pronto notó cómo la lámpara de aquel lugar se bamboleaba con suavidad, giró un poco su rostro porque había alguien en su habitación, sentado en el piso.

- Al fin despiertas –le dijo.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó con suavidad, sus ojos se abrieron un poco pero no veía nada que le indicara claramente su localización.

- ¿Hace falta decirlo? –agregó el gran hombre que se encontraba allí, se puso de pie, casi opacando la luz de las lámparas presentes.

- Zaraki-san… -gimió un poco para levantarse.

¡Oh sorpresa! El cansancio se había ido, de repente se sentía tan llena de energía, los ojos de la joven embarazada brillaron, era la primera vez desde hacía meses que no se sentía de esa manera. No pudo evitar sonreír en dirección al shinigami, quien la miraba intrigado.

Ladeó su cabeza un poco y no sonrió, tan sólo se acercó a ella, ahora para sentarse al borde de la cama en la que descansaba su invitada. Por alguna razón ella lo estaba lastimando, era como una pequeña punzada, nada importante pero… quería averiguar la razón. Kenpachi volvía a un estado de… incógnita.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? –preguntó aquél, mientras Hime apenas se daba aires de poderlo todo con su energía de vuelta.

- Ah… -tomó su cabeza como si sintiera una jaqueca venir- no se, estaba en el mercado comprando cosas, probé algunos bocadillos, bebí un jugo, un niño me vendió esta hermosa manilla –dijo enseñando su muñeca- y de repente… mientras caminaba, todo fue oscureciéndose y me caí.

- Corrección –interrumpió Kenpachi- tropezaste.

Se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, entonces… había tenido miedo de ello, golpearse, estar lastimada, lastimar a su bebé, su angustia de pronto fue borrada también. Debía agradecerle al shinigami hacerle sentir de esta manera, otra vez le mostró una dulce sonrisa, a lo que Zaraki sólo contestó con una leve mueca.

Él pensaba en algo más, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba a esta mujer?

- Y… no me refería a eso –siguió diciendo el shinigami de cabellos puntiagudos- sino a tu –giró su rostro hacia el vientre de la joven.

- ¡Ah! –dijo de inmediato la Hime entendiendo a lo que se refería- yo… -susurró mientras por sus ojos cruzaban enormes olas de intenso sufrimiento. Su rostro era tan expresivo, tan perfecto a la hora de sufrir que Zaraki no pudo evitar quitar los ojos de encima de aquella mujer… pobre mujer… triste mujer…

Comenzó a contarle un poco, preguntó luego si era demasiado habladora, él negó, y siguió… la sola idea de que él pudiera entender a una mujer no se presentó en Orihime, puesto que ella veía a todo mundo con una mente sincera y pura. Ahora… ella podía comunicarse, con su corazón, tenía el alma expuesta sin importarle nada, ésa era una de las cualidades que mejor podrían describirla.

Cuando llegó a la parte del bebé, simplemente dijo lo que debía decir, que lo amaba. Pero de todo, Zaraki no pudo racionalizar aquello de que su bebé era un peligro, a él le parecía inofensivo, ¿causar daño? No sentía nada desde allí, levantó una ceja incrédulo ante esa 'advertencia'.

Ningún mocoso podía tener tal poder, ¿una pequeña y frágil humana como ésta acaso podría concebir una criatura de tales peligros? No, dijo al ver el rostro de la embarazada, hasta quería reírse de ello, se mofaba de las ridiculeces que a veces los otros capitanes decían.

Entonces a la escena entró Yachiru, se preguntaba qué le había pasado a Ken-chan, hacía rato que lo esperaba, irían a hacer una ronda matutina o madrugadora.

- Yachiru-chan –dijo Orihime sonriéndole.

Realmente se veía tan llena de vida, parecía habérsele quitado, incluso, las ojeras y la falta de fuerza para vivir.

- Espero se encuentre muy cómoda, Ken-chan… vamos a dejarla descansar –esbozó una sonrisa- mientras nosotros damos una vuelta, además cuando pasen las horas, daremos aviso de que la humana está en nuestra división –le dijo dándole un pequeño toque al capitán de la 11va división.

- Ajá –dijo Zaraki.

Al instante en que quiso ponerse de pie, una especie de tirón en su espalda le sonó como a algo que se quebraba, dio un pequeño sonido parecido a un "iii" y cayó de espaldas al piso. Orihime saltó de susto yendo de inmediato a socorrerlo al igual que Yachiru, la cual se había puesto a su lado dispuesta a ayudarlo a levantarse.

Kenpachi levantó su mano en señal de "alto", tenía los ojos perfectamente abiertos pero de alguna manera… su espalda había fallado a la hora de funcionar, ¿qué demonios había sido eso? ¿¡Qué por todos los cielos le había quitado la función de su espina dorsal!

De repente… lo supo, vio a Orihime de reojo y sonrió, aquel diabólico rostro sorprendió a ambas jovencitas, bueno… sólo les hacía pensar a ambas que se había golpeado demasiado fuerte.

¿Pero en qué pensaba este shinigami?

La fuerza vital le había sido succionada de una parte de su cuerpo, tan sólo… tan sólo estando cerca de ese mocoso, sabía que algo se traía, sabía que algo pasaba… Zaraki Kenpachi sonrió, a pesar de verse algo loco, ahí tirado en el piso, sonrió… porque supo que en aquella extraña criatura, que se formaba en el vientre de la humana, se formaba un rival para él.

De pronto otra inusual energía fue fluyendo en el mundo espiritual, Ulquiorra había llegado en secreto junto al antiguo capitán Urahara. Iba a amanecer apenas en el seretei… es decir, en el mundo espiritual.

La melancolía de este personaje se hizo más fuerte, Orihime Inoue estaba por ahí… estaba por ahí… la pequeña humana, la frágil humana desvalida, sus manos se tensaron, en su época hubiera blandido una espada para recuperar lo que le 'pertenecía', aunque… -vio a Urahara- no quería que lo supiese. Esto era privado, era algo entre la humana y él, entre… la que fue su mujer y el que fue un Espada.

Ya más lejos de esa escena estaba Byakuya irrumpiendo en el cuartel general de Kurotsuchi, entró sin pedir permiso como era esperado, se había tardado horas en encontrar justo el lugar donde estaría. Los que eran de allí no se atrevían a atacarlos y los pocos que se interponían… pobres de ellos. Entrecerró sus ojos hasta encontrar la puerta hacia una habitación, la abrió de inmediato.

Sus pasos se escucharon clickeantes en aquel frío piso de madera, hasta que encontró un foco de luz, o más bien… una fuente de varias luces, una máquina, quizá, perteneciente al loco shinigami. El mismo estaba sentado en su amada silla giratoria, mirando hacia el techo mientras bebía un té.

Giró sus espeluznantes ojos al shinigami y los entrecerró también, estaba enojado de ver la estúpida cara de Byakuya, al menos ahora… que se sentía tan fracasado. Frunció los labios y no preguntó nada, espero a que él hiciera su movimiento.

Acercó su mano a su espada. Byakuya se veía decidido.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? Responde o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias –advirtió el capitán Kuchiki más serio que nunca.

- ¿Sabes la sanción que te darán si saben que entraste aquí sin permiso? –le dijo chillando.

- Creo saber más que tú y tus limitados conocimientos públicos.

- ¡IMBECIL ENGREÍDO! –se levantó salvaje con los ojos casi saliéndose.

- ¿Es lo único que dirás?

- PU-DRE-TE –le dijo ardido.

- ¿Responderás?

- Ya vete, no la tengo, que te jodan, quizá ahora le hacen cosas mucho peores, ahora ni si quiera servirá al honorable campo de la investigación.

- No te creo.

- ¡ME DA IGUAL PEDAZO DE HIJO DE PUTA! –le gritó a grandes voces furioso- ¿SE VE QUE LA TENGO? ¿DÓNDE LA TENGO? SI ESTÁ AQUÍ ENTONCES PORQUÉ ESTOY SENTADO UN SÁBADO POR LA NOCHE BEBIENDO UN ASQUEROSO TÉ –arrojó a un lado el bote de té que bebía. Realmente estaba frustrado.

Byakuya dio vuelta y se fue, si no la tenía, no sentía ganas de discutir sandeces con este plebeyo. Cuando lo único que lo enfurecía tanto es no tener a la humana para sí, para divertirse diseccionándola o abriendo su vientre para sacar a la criatura y también despedazarla "por el bien de la ciencia".

Y tan pronto abandonó el casi derrumbado lugar que había dejado atrás, la desesperación le llenó un poco, su respiración se hacía molesta, cada segundo que pasaba era un peligro para la joven. Orihime tenía el terrible destino de tener la posibilidad de morir trágicamente. Si tan sólo pudiera… ayudar a que no sea así.

¿Qué podía…?

No tenía idea, no tenía, ¿dónde podría estar? Se concentraba por momentos para ver si podía sentirla pero no. Suspiró.

Sin ninguna pista, regresó a su hogar para preguntar si alguien había regresado, el sirviente… él también se había perdido, no regresaba y quizá estaría muerto también.

Entró por la puerta principal donde vio una comisión de Shinigamis a su mando junto a su hermana y… ahí estaba. Aquel sirviente, cabizbajo, ¿pero cómo no lo había sentido? ¿Tan mal estaba como para no poder sentir su débil energía?

- Hermano, lo encontramos en el centro de la feria, le dieron algo a beber que le hizo perder toda lógica. No nos reconocía y hacía gestos extraños –levantó una ceja. Rukia se veía algo molesta con las groserías del mismo.

- Lo drogaron y ya se quién –hizo un gesto irónico imaginándose quien- ¿y la custodiada? –preguntó.

- Dice que se perdió en la multitud, es lo último que recuerda.

- Déjame ver esto –dijo Byakuya acercándose al muy arrepentido sirviente- una cadena de mano –la tocó- ¿quién te la dio?

- Se-Señor… fue… un niño, se nos acercó a la señorita y a mí. La joven insistió en que me lo probara y el niño nos los vendió a buen precio, yo… lo lamento.

- Seguramente le dieron lo mismo a ella. Hump –gruñó Byakuya alejándose- manden otro grupo y sean discretos. Añadió antes de irse pero…

La campana de la puerta principal había sonado, apenas amanecía y alguien se aparecía, quizá… ¡quizá era ella! –se sobresaltó su corazón- Byakuya luchó por no correr a ver quién era. Pero Rukia se había adelantado junto a unos sirvientes.

Suspiró sin que nadie le viese, no de manera cursi, por si se imaginaba… al menos tenía dignidad en eso.

Pasados unos momentos, apareció ante él Rukia con buenas nuevas. Encontraron a Orihime, estaba bien y segura en la división 11°, bueno, al menos tenía idea de que el capitán de ahí no tenía interés alguno en ella.

Los Shinigamis que fueron enviados a avisar ello tuvieron que retirarse, puesto que no podían traer aún a la custodiada de Byakuya, aún se encontraba algo débil como para traerla y tampoco podían hacer eso. La pobre de Orihime había pasado una noche fatal, debía descansar adecuadamente.

Le fue informado al capitán Kuchiki que ella volvería por la tarde. Fue un alivio. Que ella estuviera bien, que todo… fuera… afff…

- Me retiro, encárgate de lo demás –dijo serio a Rukia el líder de la familia Kuchiki.

- La mujer –advirtió el Espada sintiendo su cálido reiatsu latir otra vez- gracias… -susurró por lo bajo como si su alma hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo. Estaba feliz.

- ¿Volvió? Vaya –dijo sorprendido Urahara.

- No creo que haga falta esta porquería –Kenpachi le quitó con cuidado a Orihime aquella manilla que en su muñeca brillaba y la aplastó haciéndola polvo.

- ¿De quién será, Ken-chan? –dijo Yachiru con voz baja.

Orihime dormía tranquilamente, se veía saludable, su rostro sonrosado había vuelto a cobrar ese hermoso color rosa y sus mejillas lucían algo sonrojadas. Había dormido como un tronco a pesar de que se negaba un poco al principio.

- Ni idea –contestó Kenpachi sin dejar de ver a la mujer- pero creo que debemos estar cerca.

- ¿Ah? Quisieron secuestrarla, que malos –añadió Yachiru y se bajó de la cama hasta estar casi por salir- Ken… -pronunció como si le llamara para salir.

- Me quedaré un poco –añadió aquel enorme hombre sin ver a su compañera.

- Está bien, voy a dar una vuelta, ya regreso –le dijo sonriente y se perdió.

- _Te protegeré, ahora duerme tranquila… -_dijo retomando su posición de antes. Sentarse al pie de esa cama, en pose de meditación.

Sólo tenía idea de algo, quizá no era bueno haciendo resoluciones pero de algo sí estaba seguro, quisieron dañarla y este peligroso mundo no sería quien se comiera a la humana que cargaba con su futuro gran rival.

Al fin encontraba a un par, alguien que posiblemente le diera la gran batalla de su vida, pero aún era demasiado pequeño como para responderle y quizá su desarrollo tardaría años, pero él tenía la eternidad para esperarlo, su corazón latía emocionado de tan sólo pensar en el futuro.

Y quién sabe… si ese profundo deseo que inundaba en su corazón, no se convertiría en otra cosa. Su ojo descubierto giró levemente hacia la embarazada y sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada. Había descubierto algo hermoso en aquella debilidad.

Quién sabe.

.

..

...

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 08**

* * *

.

_**Nota de la Autora al Final del Episodio:**_

_Pues como le dije una vez por privado a una lectora de esta historia, si ya van agarrando el hilo de lo que es, estarán como entendiéndole que esto es como "Loco por Mary" xD, aunque ya dije, lo único real es el amor correspondido, así que la pareja se mantiene forever. No habrá cambios. UlquiHime a muerte xD_ *crazy fangirl*

Si quieren saber más de mí, pueden seguirme en mi twitter ;D [ Clarisce ]


	9. Lazos Invisibles

_No puedo decir mucho, ahorita son las 6 am, no he dormido nada y estoy en modo zombie, esta semana ha sido fatal, me han dado mucho trabajo... creo que no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso. En fin, no espero que el estrés haya sacado lo más creativo en mí pero al menos espero que sea de su agrado y les ayude a satisfacer sus ganas xD_

_Me anima mucho leer sus reviews después de una mala semana, gracias a todos. Bueno... como ven, FF ha mejorado, ahora hasta opción de "compartir" nos ofrece en __(en vuestras) _redes sociales. Así que si alguien quiere promocionar el fic, puede darle a cualquier botón de esos, tanto del Twitt como del Facebook. 

_Espero terminar con todo esto ya mañana (lo del estrés y la tarea) y así poder continuar con las obras que tengo, coloreados y demás... sorry por los errores y demás. No me juzguen si no han editado y escrito episodios de fics a las 6 am xD _

_Cuidense mucho y recuerden, no review no history xD  
_

* * *

_**Nota**__: ¡Mi primer fic de Bleach! _*O*

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…** Tite Kubo **=/ (joder, escribe todos los días su _Twitter_ xDDD).

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 9:** Lazos invisibles

.

.

Con cuidado se introdujeron en la ciudad, vigilaban que nadie los descubriera o los viera demasiado sospechosos.

- Creí que tenías un plan –le dijo Ulquiorra al rubio.

Ambos se escondían tras unas capuchas, sus rostros apenas visibles se fueron aclarando conforme más de día se hacía.

- Éste era el plan –dijo Urahara. No convencía al antiguo Espada.

Ambos llegaron al portón que los llevaría al centro de todas las operaciones (en su plan). Pasaron sin mucho problema, con algunas distracciones y técnicas, claro que ahora sería más difícil pasar entre todos para llegar a donde se encontraba Orihime.

De pronto se vio soñando, ¿podría acaso enfrentar a esta mujer? ¿Podría? Sus 'humanas' manos temblaron, cual si fuera un desvalido, se quitó la capucha que le cubría, soltó su cabellera a la vista de todos sin importarle nada, estaba… con mucho calor, con mucha tensión, demasiada presión… aún así seguía a Urahara, pero pronto apoyó su cuerpo a una pared.

No podía respirar, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

- Tranquilo –le dijo Urahara dándose cuenta del estado de su acompañante.

Estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad, todo esto era nuevo, le tomó por sorpresa verse asustado por la simple mirada de Orihime. Pensó que era una tontería pero sólo se engañaba, todo para no ver en realidad… esta pared de concreto que en su mente se levantaba para aplastarlo.

Con sinceridad estaba convencido de que en algún punto tendría que decirle algo, estar con ella… hablarle, contarle quizá que producto de una noche, en su ingenuidad cometieron el pecado de amarse…

¿Amarse dijo? Esa palabra, tal cual intruso, se introdujo en su boca y como papel lija le raspó la lengua hasta causarle un sangrado imaginario. Ahora respiraba con mayor dificultad mientras Urahara trataba de cubrirlo para que ningún oficial lo viese.

La escena fue cambiando hasta llegar a Orihime, la misma despertaba de aquella pequeña y deliciosa siesta. Una sonrisa en su rostro… un ambiente agradable… y la seguridad de sentirse así. Vio otra vez a su alrededor y notó al gran hombre sentado tradicionalmente en el piso de espaldas a ella.

Si tan sólo pudiera agradecerle, no pensaba sentirse bien, ni si quiera imaginaba algo así pero luego le vino la preocupación, ¿Byakuya sabría que ella estaba ahí? Era una presa de la familia Kuchiki, ¡OH DIOS MÍO! –saltó de su cama- el sorprendido capitán que descansaba ahí dio vuelta rápidamente para ver que la mujer no hubiera sufrido ninguna caída.

- Yo… Yo… debí regresar hoy –dijo asustada buscando sus zapatillas en el piso.

Lo curioso era que apenas podía distinguir algo, su enorme vientre le impedía ver bien –refunfuñó ante su discapacidad-, Zaraki levantó las cejas esperando que ella se diera cuenta de que él las tenía y se las estaba ofreciendo.

- Ese idiota lo sabe –le anunció.

Orihime dirigió su mirada de inmediato al capitán mientras le arrebataba las zapatillas y se las ponía. No ponía mucha atención.

- No entiendes, pensarán que… huí y… podrían… -se le agitó la respiración.

- Me enteré de eso también –añadió Kenpachi sin moverse de su lugar- y no escapaste, la prueba es que aún estás con una división de la sociedad de almas. Ehm… -pensó.

- Eh… si –dijo más calmada sentándose y dando un suspiro.

- Podría pedir el cambio de custodia, el idiota de Byakuya no sabe tratarte, pareces desnutrida, vas a morirte si te vas de nuevo con ellos.

- No… ellos nunca me han tratado mal, bueno… tal vez no me dejan salir muy seguido y…

- Te llevaré de nuevo a ellos, pero pediré personalmente que tu custodia sea cambiada aquí. Hasta amaneciste mejor –le dijo y tenía toda la razón.

Antes de llegar se veía muy descuidada, los ojos casi vidriosos, la tez descolorida, piel deshidratada, muestras de malos cuidados o de… que había estado demasiado alejada de alguien con un poder que pudiera ser absorbido.

Zaraki contaba con una reserva de reiatsu envidiable, una que casi era como agua desbordándose de un vaso, así que le era fácil al bebé de Orihime absorberlo, era como si Kenpachi tuviera siempre la nevera abierta, un bar de 24hrs para un ser de constantes necesidades y de extraños poderes de absorción de reiatsu.

Quizá el hecho de tener una naturaleza especial le hacía consumidor de la deliciosa energía shinigami o quizá al estar formándose aún, la naturaleza humana de su madre le era insuficiente para su alimentación espiritual. Sin querer… Orihime era un envase vacío y pobre.

Así que era conveniente por el bien del niño que se mantuviera con Zaraki, él casi no se quejaba de aquella absorción, mientras que Byakuya al igual que la mayoría de los Shinigamis mantenía su poder en un estado de conserva, sólo explotaba cuando necesitaba de él, ese control… que le fue dado naturalmente y que a Zaraki no le fue enseñado.

Pero eso… sólo lo asumía Zaraki, poco a poco lo confirmaba al ver la mejoría de la pequeña Orihime y su vuelta de fuerzas se lo confirmaba aún más. Kenpachi no era tonto y menos cuando de una pelea se trataba, así que… si había prometido proteger a Orihime, por proteger a su futuro rival, entonces tendría que luchar para tener a Orihime donde pudiera verla.

No quería… que le pusieran las manos encima y menos los más interesados por una u otra razón.

- Ken-chan –apareció en medio de aquella cavilación.

- Yachiru –la saludó amablemente Inoue.

- Necesitamos de ti un momento… -dijo alargando la frase, a lo que el enorme shinigami se puso de pie- ¿qué sucede?

- Tenemos una visita –le sonrió la pequeña Yachiru.

Fueron contados los minutos hasta encontrarse con esa cara en común; Mayuri había corrido con alegría hasta la 11va división, al fin sentía el reiatsu de su 'víctima' ceder ante las fuerzas de la Sociedad de Almas.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba con una cara agria, la misma procedía del capitán de esta división. Sus ojos y rostro bestial chocó contra la locura injertada en los ojos del 'investigador'. En todo caso, ninguno de los dos se 'quería' demasiado en esos momentos (y en todos los que hubiera en el futuro de aquella eternidad).

- ¡Tssk! –aclaró su garganta- Tienes algo mío, ¿po-podrías devolvérmelo? –dijo Mayuri agraciando su voz lo más que podía, nunca había pedido nada pero este shinigami quizá era tan estúpido que se lo daría.

- ¿Algo tuyo? –miró a su alrededor, Ken hacia el tonto, para variar… y divertirse.

- Sí –gruñó en respuesta.

- No veo nada tuyo por ninguna parte. Ésta es mi división, son mis hombres y… -apareció Yachiru tras su espalda- es mi subcapitana.

- La mujer, LA MUJER HUMANA –dijo sin esperar más. Ahora sí se había desesperado. La sentía tan cerca, estaba extasiado de tan sólo pensar que tan sólo podía estirar su dedo y alcanzarla.

Zaraki aplaudió y sonrió, no podía hacer más, aquel shinigami desesperado había recurrido a la amabilidad, aguantó cuanto pudo por no explotar y aún en ese momento luchaba por no caer sobre toda la división para destruirlos.

Eso, sí, eso.

Se enojaba aún más, si no fuera por la pintura blanca de su rostro, podría decirse que estaba rojo de rabia; su pecado más grande era la ira, no la controlaba y menos en ese momento. Podía cambiar de expresión, dar la vuelta, tomar a la mujer por la fuerza pero eso sólo haría que cayeran sobre él algunos castigos que no necesita.

- Es mía –agregó Zaraki- la tengo a mi cuidado hasta llevarla, por el momento.

- ¡¿Tuya? En la puta vida sabrás el valor científico que tienes en las manos, así que dámela por las buenas o sino…

Craso error. ¿Amenazar a Kenpachi? ¿Quién sería capaz de enojar tanto a este voluble capitán? Y ese fue el fin del juego, blandió su espada hasta acercar su filo al capitán que lo había amenazado. Lo miró tan fijamente que quizá, si sus ojos fueran cuchillas… Mayuri ya estaría cortado en pedazos.

- Recordarás esto –dijo apretando los dientes. Levantó la mirada con el egocentrismo característico en él y sacó su espada también.

- Por favor –dijo una pequeña voz, en comparación a la de estos titanes.

- ¿Qué haces? Regrésala Yachiru –ordenó Kenpachi.

- No lo hagan, yo… podría ir con él, por favor –posó su mano sobre la del capitán de la 11va división, la misma sostenía la espada y luego débilmente fue cediendo.

- ¡Eso! ¿Ven que ella coopera con el sagrado arte de la investigación? Ven aquí… preciosa, no sufrirás más dolor.

- Te arrancará a tu criatura en cuanto le des una oportunidad y verá como sufres en cada segundo que lo haga –añadió Kenpachi soltándose de la joven.

Al instante ella vio con terror a Mayuri, el cual no dejaba de sonreírle, cual asesino sonríe a su víctima, saboreaba su miedo, aunque no fuera algo nuevo. Había investigado suficiente de los humanos como para perder su tiempo con uno normal. Pero ella… era distinta, su cuerpo de alguna manera había sido capaz de aguantar el embiste de una violación o apareamiento con un ser espiritual y por si fuera poco, sus óvulos fueron capaces de entremezclarse con el esperma de aquel que llegó a…

- Usted es asqueroso y despreciable. Nunca… dejaré que me toque. Mi bebé es mío… y no se lo daré –gritó escondiéndose tras Kenpachi.

Eso era suficiente para darle derechos al shinigami que la protegía de actuar. Claro que Mayuri no estaba conmovido, ni si quiera molesto por las palabras de la mujer, después de todo nunca le ha importado eso de los… sentimientos.

- Ambos sufrirán las consecuencias –dijo y agitando su ropaje blanco salió de ahí.

Su amenaza no los incomodaba en absoluto, él nunca podría hacer algo sabiendo que dos capitanes estaban a la guardia. Desde su perspectiva, claro.

Increíblemente no conocían… que Mayuri no tenía límites para conseguir algo que deseaba y que sí, lo conseguiría, sólo que no en estos momentos. Apenas en sus ojos se disolvía un fugaz plan, uno maquiavélico y terriblemente laborioso para él. Pero eso le conseguiría saborear la miel del sufrimiento de Orihime y de todos aquellos que jodieron sus planes para esa investigación. Claro que tampoco tenía en mente desmembrar a nadie, al menos… en ese plan.

Orihime suspiró aliviada al ver marchar a aquél y Kenpachi entrecerró los ojos, diría algo que no pensaba pero que tan rápido como el rayo invadió su mente.

- Kuchiki ha demostrado su incompetencia al cuidar de ti, creo que esa será prueba suficiente para mantenerte aquí. No arriesgaré que ese bastardo vuelva, lo veo… en sus ojos, la determinación… -susurró.

Aquel hombre de batallas conocía muy bien los caminos de un guerrero, de un hombre sediento de sangre, en este caso, la sed de Mayuri no sólo no tenía límites sino que su pasión por la investigación, sus deseos, se reflejaban en sus ojos. Kenpachi conocía ello, conocía lo que era el no tener límites. El pesar de no poder detenerse hasta obtener una victoria, no le temía… ese shinigami no le asustaba, al menos no por lo que pudiera hacerle a él.

Y volviendo a la escena, Orihime fue a la habitación asignada, la cual Kenpachi quería que no abandonara sin su presencia, ¿qué hacer ahora? Hablar con el viejo Yamamoto y soltar pestes del cuidado de Kuchiki.

Abandonó su división, no sin antes dejar a sus subcapitanes dando las rondas acostumbradas, aunque más cercanas al parámetro de la habitación de Orihime, sin contar con que algunos pusieron barreras espirituales y en cuanto alguna fuera rota, le informarían de inmediato.

De camino el día comenzó a oscurecerse y llovió levemente, podía ver pasar a las personas pero alguien le llamó la atención, un rubio que le llamaba, agitaba la mano jovialmente y casi divertido, podía ver sus labios esbozando una sonrisa casi pícara, él iba acompañado de un extraño, aún no podía reconocerlo. Se veía enfermo.

El rubio se acercó a él y aparentemente ambos tenían algo en común. Caminaron como si no pasara nada por aquella casi deshabitada calle acompañados del extraño de cabello azabache.

- ¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí? –le preguntó aquel gran hombre.

- Uno siempre encontrará forma de ir donde pretende ir.

- Como las ratas.

- Jejeje… -sonrió levemente.

- Ellas saltan del barco antes de hundirse, es una gran habilidad.

- Uhn – gimió molesto- voy a ver al anciano, por un asunto en especial –dijo Kenpachi.

- Si ese asunto tiene que ver con Inoue Orihime, debemos hablar contigo.

- ¿Y él quién es? –preguntó Zaraki con una expresión molesta.

- Sólo un ayudante, vino… para… tú sabes –decía nervioso Urahara- el caso es que necesito saber qué sabes del asunto de la humana.

Sus labios se fruncieron y cómo si fueran uno Ulquiorra y Kenpachi bajaron los hombros, parecían perturbados, aunque ninguno se dio cuenta, el rubio veía como ambos reaccionaban a la situación de la pobre.

- Estuvieron a punto de raptarla. Iba a hablar con el viejo para que me dejara a la humana, puesto que Kuchiki es un inútil –demasiado directo.

- "_¿Secuestrarla?_" –pensó Ulquiorra y como si no fuera poco la sensación de vértigo que tenía, ahora le añadía a eso vergüenza. Esta nueva vida le hacía actuar como un humano, comenzaba a molestarse.

- Si crees que ella estará más segura contigo que con el joven, adinerado y guapo Byakuya –señaló Urahara mientras veía de reojo la reacción de ambos.

- ¡NO digas idioteces! –replicó Zaraki.

Y el joven Cifer había fruncido su ceño, parecía estrenar una expresión en una situación así pero sin duda había celos.

- ¿Podemos ir a tu unidad? Necesitamos seguridad, además… yo quiero ver el avance de su embarazo, darle algunos complementos alimenticios y ver cómo está. Estoy completando una fórmula para mejorar sus días, el feto consume mucha energía y comienza a…

- Está bien, ella está bien, no se si sea correcto pero… he sentido más ligereza desde que estoy a su lado. De pronto puedo experimentar mi energía vital al mínimo –sonrió, la verdad era duro ir por la vida siempre cargando con un poder difícil de controlar, siempre buscando ser frágil en cuanto a sus acciones, no quería explotar en pedazos a sus oponentes antes de poder tener diversión.

- Ya lo veré, por algo soy médico –añadió un poco molesto. Él tampoco deseaba ver morir a Orihime, era importante para muchas personas que él conocía, además… era una niña forzada a vivir en un mundo de adultos y crueldad- vamos –le indicó al cubierto Ulquiorra, el mismo sentía el pesar de al fin poder… después de tanto, estar al lado de aquel pequeño sol.

¿Habrá cambiado sus sentimientos? ¿Habrá renunciado a ser el mismo halo de luz resplandeciente? ¿Habría odiado cada segundo y cada minuto de haber sido entregada a un hombre que desconocía?

Mientras sus pasos se hacían lentos por el barro en sus zapatos, Ulquiorra podía percibir que el mundo estaba dando una vuelta de 360° para él. Experimentar todo esto y aún… aún poder conocer a Orihime, esta vez como un humano… algo pesimista y ansioso pero al final una entidad que casi se prolongaba en ese traje humano.

El antiguo shinigami no lo había dicho pero… no pretendía darle a Ulquiorra una segunda oportunidad, ni si quiera pretendía que él fuera a regresar a ser el mismo Hollow que aterrorizó por órdenes de Aizen. El cuerpo humano que había fabricado para él se apropiaba de su esencia, en pocas palabras, consumía su naturaleza espiritual para convertirla en un alma y aquel traje en su cuerpo. Mellar sus fuerzas, dejarlo al horrible destino de sus sentimientos, emociones y demonios descarrillados, los cuales le consumían cada día.

Si es que el nihilismo en su interior no dejaba de crecer, Ulquiorra abandonaría su consciencia, convirtiéndose sólo en un hombre sin pasado, sin futuro, sin amor, sin deseo, sin Dios, sin Orihime.

En caso de que no superara estos nuevos desafíos de su cuerpo, Ulquiorra se volvería loco. Al menos así no dañaría a nadie, al menos… desde el punto de vista de Urahara.

- La lluvia… es tibia –sonrió Orihime sintiendo el caer de gotas en sus delicadas manos- ¿te gusta, verdad? –acarició su vientre, el pequeño había dado una patada.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 09**

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora al final:**_

Me gusta que ambos se sientan como dos imanes, aunque ninguno de ellos tenga consciencia de ello, siempre que estan cerca sus cuerpos reaccionan sin que puedan evitarlo. Amo el UlquiHime aunque lo de Mayuri... ujuju~ no les cuento lo que planea, pero bueno... ¬¬ Ulquiorra al rescate! Ahora sólo deseo escribir cuando Ulquiorra pueda decirle todo a Orihime... cosa que creo va a tardar, con este rollo de sus problemas y de lo que debe superar para no ser consumido por la oscuridad en su corazón.

Pero no teman =) siempre habrá una luz al final del túnel y no es un tren, lo he asegurado ;D**  
**


	10. Más Mentiras

Pues desde hace rato había terminado de escribir este episodio, es sólo que no me animaba a subirlo por razones propias, pero bueno... debido a que ha pasado mucho desde la actualización y que no me gusta hacer sufrir a los demás, acá subo el siguiente episodio, tal y como lo había anunciado por twitter (a los que me siguen Clarisce). En fin. Disfrútenlo, pueden dejar comentarios y demás, disculpen los errores horrográficos si es que encuentran alguno. Y que tengan una buena noche todos los que me leen esta tarde oscura (oscura porque ya va a ser noche xDDDD).

Hasta otra ocasión.

* * *

_**Nota**__: ¡Mi primer fic de Bleach! _*O*

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…** Tite Kubo **=/ (joder, escribe todos los días su _Twitter_ xDDD).

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 10:** Más Mentiras

.

.

Y por todo lo que le pasó no pensó en confiar en alguien alguna vez, había vagado sólo por las tundras solitarias, devorando a otros o siendo devorado, pero esta no era esa otra existencia, ahora como humano se enfrentaba a sentimientos que difícilmente era capaz de sobrellevar.

Conforme la lluvia se hacía más densa más difícil les fue llegar, pero ahí estaban, frente al portón de la unidad de Kenpachi; de inmediato abrieron las puertas y fueron recibidos hasta el salón principal, Kenpachi había mandado un mensaje escrito, con el mismo sus subordinados confiaron en dejar pasar a estos dos Shinigamis, que no reconocían.

Ulquiorra se quitó la capucha para dejar su cabello suelto, había crecido desde la última vez, ahora le llegaba casi a los hombros, era lacio y manejable, aunque en ese momento estuviera mojado y se pegara a su rostro, las líneas de sus ojos no habían desaparecido por completo, pero sus ojos… el reflejo de sus peligrosos verduzcos ojos era el vivo recuerdo de su etapa como Espada.

- Cifer, no debes acercarte a ella más de lo debido y… por su bien, será mejor que aún no le digas lo que hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo el rubio de no tan buen ánimo- Por ahora, lo importante es conservar su calma.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres el líder? –preguntó.

- Si lo que quieres es decírselo… -comenzó molesto- hazlo. No me responsabilizaré del daño que puedas causarle, esto no es un juego y ella no es un Hollow, ni un compañero de tu calaña, es una humana que carga con un peso que no merece. En cuanto tenga una oportunidad, la libraremos de eso.

- ¿Estás seguro de que su criatura es peligrosa para ella? –preguntó con la mirada puesta en la nada.

- No podemos confiar en su naturaleza depredadora, se alimentará de su buena alma y se comerá a Orihime.

- ¿Y su parte humana? –preguntó con algo de esperanza.

- Es posible que se la haya devorado también –el rubio sólo podía verse devastado por tal noticia.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, ninguno de los dos quería decir algo más, tal vez sería algo que no podrían mantener en secreto, Ulquiorra lo sabía. Si él no hubiera abierto su bocota… si hubiera podido mantener más tiempo la felicidad de Orihime, si tan sólo él no hubiera intervenido en su destino y hubiera dejado que Aizen le quitara su pureza, si tan sólo… no se hubiera involucrado, si… no la hubiese querido.

Y ahí estaba, alzando la mirada… ahí estaba Orihime, viéndolo desde un pasillo con la mirada atenta, el reflejo de sus ojos color gris* como la plata le hipnotizaron antes de que pudiera decir algo, pero ella desvió su mirada al rubio, de cierta manera eso… no le gustó.

- ¡Urahara-san! –gritó la joven acercándose a él con alegría.

- Hehehe… cuánto tiempo sin verla, Orihime-chan –hizo su voz dulce, quería ser atento.

- Sí, ha pasado tiempo, ¿qué hace por aquí? No pensé que la noticia de mi ubicación se supiera tan rápido –le esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

- "¿_Por qué tengo que acabar con su felicidad?¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que deba arrancarle su…" _–paró de pensar en seco al ver el vientre de la joven, estaba redonda, pero su forma no era mala, de ninguna manera, la hacía ver naturalmente hermosa, incluso parecía que brillaba, sus mejillas, su piel y todo de ella, ¿o es que los sentimientos provocados por este cuerpo le hacían pensar tales cosas? Los sentidos son engañosos.

Ahí estaba, frente a esa joven que alguna vez chilló adoloridamente ante sus toques de placer, a la cuál pudo tomar y envenenarse con su belleza, aún podía recordar la emanación de la tibieza de su virgen entrepierna al abrirse ante él, al darle con vergüenza paso a su miembro y dejarlo entrar. Y todo ello había provocado, lo que ahí veía, el milagro de la vida.

Con todo eso, ni si quiera se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, deseaba que no lo mirase, que ningún día pudiese voltear hacia él y reclamarle con ojos llorosos haber terminado con su vida, porque si Urahara le quitaba a la criatura, lo haría por su bien, pero… ¿los sentimientos de Orihime? Ella amaba al pequeño mounstro devorador de almas, ella amaba al fruto de su vientre, al pequeño milagro que nació de ambos.

Estuvieron conversando por unos momentos hasta que ella lo vio, le sonrió y preguntó algo de lo que ella no estaba segura.

- Me pareces conocido –sonrió divertida negando con su cabeza, como si ella misma desechara la idea de estar frente a quien creía estar.

- Tú eres la misma mujer humana –dijo serio.

Esa voz, esa mirada, esos ojos… de pronto todas las incógnitas se resolvieron en su cabeza. Cuando estuvo por decir su nombre Urahara le cubrió la boca y luego haciendo el gesto de silencio la miró como un cómplice.

- Nadie debe saber su identidad, recuerda que estamos en la sociedad de almas y nadie, salvo la persona que estuvo en contacto con él podría reconocerlo, de usted depende que no lo sepan.

- Sí… claro –susurró viendo a Ulquiorra, el mismo parecía… el de siempre, sólo que su rostro tenía más rasgos humanos-. ¿Cómo fue que… regresaste? –le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Una larga historia –desvió la mirada.

- Uhm… -de repente dudó, pero rápidamente tomó su mano y la puso entre las suyas- lo siento –le dijo Orihime.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, esta vez en comunión de un secreto que sólo ellos conocían, aunque ella desconociera lo más importante, al menos el hilo que quedó de todo un manojo de sentimientos aún estaba vivo, el pequeño hilo que les recordaba que ella comenzó a apreciarlo y que él entendió lo que es el corazón en manos suyas.

Esta tibieza que compartieron les hizo, de alguna manera, apartarse de la realidad. Pero la magia se rompió en cuanto Orihime apartó su mano de él, porque por alguna extraña razón, la presencia de Ulquiorra despertaba una tristeza… tan grande, que le dolía el corazón.

Amar duele, pensó Ulquiorra, ya que había pensando en aquellos 'sentimientos humanos' como un Espada durante sus momentos de paz. Abrió su boca y como si un gemido silencioso saliera, pudo sentir el dolor de ambos corazones al no poder reconocerse el uno al otro.

- En tu condición deberías descansar un poco más –añadió el rubio, sabiendo que así les evitaba el momento incómodo, un poco.

- Lo se –soltó una risilla- pero prefiero caminar un poco, quiero ver que todo haya salido bien con la petición de… -bajó la mirada.

- Zaraki-san –completó la frase Urahara.

- Sí, me preocupa un poco que las cosas se compliquen, sabe… Kuchiki-san es un hombre difícil, pero pude ver en sus ojos cuánto se preocupa por mí, cuánto quiere que las cosas salgan bien, hasta ahora me ha protegido, sin embargo… trataron de herirme. Y ahora, estando aquí, me siento mejor –esquivó todas los demás pensamientos de culpa… ¿por abandonar a Byakuya?

A lo mejor era el ambiente, pero Ulquiorra comenzaba a ponerle más atención a esta pequeña conversación, Orihime parecía sentir algo por aquel otro shinigami, lo que sea que fuera… le daba cierta sensación en su estomago y pecho, algo como un aire caliente expandiéndose en su cuerpo, como una ráfaga de ira dentro. La molestia se acrecentó porque ella parecía haber abierto su pequeño corazón a esa persona y también al grandulón con cicatrices en el rostro (prefería llamarlo así a recordar su nombre).

Celos.

- Es mejor no confiar en un shinigami como él.

Celos…

- Por el bien de… ti misma –excusa- y de la criatura –más excusas- deberías alejarte de ambos y regresar a donde perteneces. Para ellos no eres importante, sólo eres la causante de problemas y ellos quieren terminar con ello –finalizó, Ulquiorra había sido directo, serio, pero al mismo tiempo cortante, algo lo estaba llevando a decir eso sin haberlo pensado.

Orihime arrugó la boca y sus cejas mostraron cuán triste estaba en ese momento. Se había dado cuenta de que él tenía razón, de que éste no era un paseo, ni un parque de rosas, él había sido su carcelero, su terapeuta, su amigo y él conocía perfectamente todo lo que sucedía en el mundo y ante sus ojos.

Ulquiorra era una especie de hombre neutral en un campo de guerra, confiaba en lo que decía gran parte del tiempo, aunque sólo confiaba en que lo que decía, era correcto desde el punto de vista de la lógica. Aún cuando fuera frío…

- Espera… no llores –le dijo Urahara acercándole un pañuelo.

Estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta, limpió su rostro y sin disimularlo siguió soltando más lágrimas.

Algo en su interior le dijo "Eres el culpable", a lo que Ulquiorra simplemente respondió entrecerrando los ojos, como si… no supiera lo que pasaba con su boca, nunca había arremetido de esa manera para decir algo con una finalidad como esa. Lastimar a Orihime… en ese momento pensaba en algo más "Soy un idiota".

- Disculpen –la joven salió de la escena.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Urahara.

- ¿No hay verdad sin dolor? –preguntó Ulquiorra a su acompañante sin el menor signo de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

- Ten cuidado con las cosas que dices.

- La manera en que hablas… está comenzando a ser insolente –replicó Ulquiorra seriamente.

- No te metas más con ella, ya las arruinado lo suficiente. Esto no lo hago por ti, sino por quienes la quieren, aquellos que esperan que regrese sana y salva –dijo Urahara.

- Basura –añadió saliendo de allí.

De ninguna manera iba a dejar que él lo quisiera manejar a su querer, el Espada no enredó más lo que sentía, porque prefería guardarse todo eso y resolverlo luego. Pero, pero… ¿Orihime estaba en todo ese problema?

Si cumplía con parte de su plan, entonces… estaría dejándola, abandonándola porque siendo de ese modo no tendría derecho a acercarse a ella, a cuidarla, a tratar de protegerla, ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿Protegerla?

Se rió de sí mismo, en verdad, la única basura ahí… era él.

- Tienes razón –le dijo ella a espaldas suyas.

Volteó con ojos calmados y se encontró con Orihime, la misma había limpiado sus lágrimas, sosteniendo un pequeño pañuelo trataba de mostrarse más íntegra, al menos delante de Ulquiorra, él era… alguien a quien no quería mostrarle lo débil que era, porque le enseñó a fuerzas que puede ser valiente.

- Si lo hubiera sabido antes… -añadió el Espada.

- No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer –señaló la joven algo resignada.

- ¡Sí, hubiera hecho algo más! –alzó la voz, sorprendido a Orihime.

Ambos se vieron con ojos abiertos, sorprendidos por aquella expresión fuera de lugar.

En verdad, en verdad… ¿qué hubiera sido capaz de hacer Ulquiorra? Su mente estaba ocupada por el deseo de derrotar a Kurosaki Ichigo, pero ahí también estaba ella, gritando el nombre de aquel humano, alentándolo, llorando por él; por un momento, durante su pelea, pensó en lo que hubiera pasado si él no le hubiera borrado la memoria, ¿ella aún lo alentaría?

- No llores más por él –dijo Cifer acercándose a Orihime, posó su mano sobre su mejilla y la sostuvo con delicadeza.

Sus palabras eran algo que quiso decir, algo que ahora quizá encajaba perfectamente, pero que él resumía un sentimiento en el pasado. Orihime apretó los labios y se dejó tocar, sus parpados le cansaban y se dejó sostener por él.

De pronto no era sólo su mano en su rostro, sino que su mismo cuerpo se había rendido a sus brazos, la rodeaban… y no sabía qué era lo que la sosegaba ante Ulquiorra de esa manera.

- No lo haré –le contestó y pensó en Aizen, en las lágrimas que él le había robado deliberadamente al violarla, al hacerla… el contenedor de sus pecados.

Si Ulquiorra quería que ella viviera, que el bebé que amaba viviera, que fuera feliz… tendría que mentir, MENTIR COMO UN DESQUICIADO, jurar y perjurar que ese niño, le pertenecía a Aizen, que ese amor… ese deseo o sexo, o como sea que fuese llamado… nunca hubiera existido entre ellos, que todo, que TODO… era mentira, que nunca la amó.

Porque si esto seguía, no sólo ella moriría, sino también él. Porque su alma y existencia no tenían sentido alguno si es que la mujer que sostuvo su corazón no estaba para verlo ser un humano, para ser un humano con ella.

- Aizen-sama abusó de ti con la intención de dejar una remarcable huella de desprecio en Kurosaki. Sus intenciones, sus planes y todo fue una causalidad del inmenso odio que tiene al mundo espiritual.

No podía ver su pequeño rostro aunque lo húmedo de sus lágrimas comenzaba a sentirse en su ropa, el pequeño sol gimoteaba pero ahora… se sentía libre, quizá no era algo que quería escuchar pero Ulquiorra era quien podía decirle esa verdad tan dura.

- Lo sabía –dijo entre aquel amargo llanto.

Él no la soltaba y ella tampoco quería dejarlo, quería volcar todos aquellos sentimientos mientras él estuviera, quería… que fuera el último en ver aquél débil ciervo morir de un disparo al corazón y aunque Ulquiorra era la última persona en su lista para que la consolaran, era a quien más necesitaba en ese momento. Al ser quien la custodiaba, al ser su carcelero, su compañero, su… 'amigo', era quien le ayudaba a cerrar ese capítulo traumático, del cual no tenía idea.

Urahara veía la escena de ambos mientras bajaba la mirada.

Recordaba haberle dicho que no se acercara a ella pero supuso que no lo haría, ahí… entre ellos había más que un lazo, desde el momento en el que Orihime entregó su cuerpo a ese Espada, se unieron para siempre.

Por si fuera poco, concibieron lo que era un pequeño milagro, que quizá era un Hollow en naturaleza, uno que consumía a la joven, pero… pero igual era su hijo, el niño de ambos. Nadie tenía la potestad de decidir si matarlo o no.

Por eso Urahara ayudaría a controlar ese niño, ayudaría a dejarlo nacer y para eso, debía convencer a Orihime y a los otros Shinigamis del concejo de que ese pequeño era uno de ellos. Así como Ichigo, un híbrido entre humano y shinigami no representaba un problema.

Es más, ellos lo tomarían como una criatura inofensiva y así, sólo así, la vida de Orihime no correría peligro, al igual que su felicidad.

...

..

.

**Fin de Episodio 10**


	11. No somos dos ni tres

¡Hola!

Bueno, como había anunciado hace poco en mi twitter, ya vengo a publicar el episodio ;D con suerte hoy nadie saldrá lastimado xD

En fin, quería responder a un comentario que hicieron en el anterior episodio:

" nypsy  
2011-07-01 . chapter 10

_lo que no entiendo es como es que no sienten el reiatsu hollow? el bebe hybrid humano/shini no va a tener el mismo reiatsu que humano/arrancar (si fuera comparado a humano/vizard, quisas no habia diferencia detectable porque vizard y arrancar son el 'flip' o reversa del uno al otro)... entonces si SS se enteran que el bebe es de ulqui y no por violacion la acusan de ser traidora y matan a ella y bebe? aun siendo ella prisionera (ya que mujeres priosioneras desde el principio de humanidad han tenido que hacer favores sexuales para poder sobrevivir)?"_

Para aclarar, que lo que emana el bebé no es ni energía hollow ni energía de shinigami, puesto que sólo despide energía espiritual que nadie puede determinar, se piensa que puede ser una particularidad de ser una mezcla entre shinigami y humano (como lo es Ichigo) pero hasta ahí se quedan las especulaciones. Y como no se puede definir, se recurrió a investigar, que a Yamamoto no se le olvida, y con lo que le dijo Ulquiorra acerca de Aizen y la violación, hace pensar que estará a salvo la vida de Orihime.

Muy aparte es el poder con el que debilita la energía de los demás, una es de ataque y otra es de consumación, tal y como hace con Kenpachi, que lo 'come' porque él tiene una energía espiritual abierta al ser natural, como las de los otros son más controladas no puede succionar demasiado, así que... esa es la cosa.

Eso de las mujeres que... daban favores sexuales en la antiguedad por ser prisioneras, es verdad, pero también esas mujeres eran consideradas traidoras a su pueblo. Te recomendaría ver la pelicula "Malena", es una pelicula en la que se demuestra un poco de lo que hablo. Que al convertirse en prostituta, Malena (también odiada por su belleza por las mujeres de su pueblo) fue despreciada por acostarse con militares de otro país.

Pienso que Orihime del mismo modo podría ser despreciada, incluso podrían ver el peligro del niño y ejecutarlo al igual que con ella, si hasta a Rukia por una tontería ya la querían mandar al matadero jajaja, a Orihime por cargar un hijo del enemigo también podrían. Otro detalle es que en la sociedad de almas nadie sabe de las 'habilidades' del pequeño, como esa de manipular el umbral del dolor de los shinigamis (explicaré un poco eso la próxima vez). Quizá esa sería la razón por la cual es capaz de 'herir' o al menos causar la impresión de dolor a sus víctimas.

Ya que el umbral del dolor es la capacidad que tenemos para sentir dolor y todos tenemos una distinta, para el bebé (como técnica) es fácil manipularlo, como bajar el control del volumen. Es así que incluso podría matar a las personas si es que se le ocurre, como es un ser no entrenado e inocente reacciona a los estimulos, si siente a su madre llorar procura lastimarlos, si siente él también dolor sube al máximo su defensa contra shinigamis y si siente... que un peligro se avecina y el dolor de su madre... lo que se verá en el parto, pues... quién sabe. Eso se sabrá luego.

_Explicando está ;D_

Pueden continuar leyendo, espero disfruten el episodio, comentarios y demás... dejen en el review. Recuerden que comentar es apoyar =)_  
_

* * *

_**Nota**__: ¡Mi primer fic de Bleach! _*O*

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…** Tite Kubo **=/ (joder, escribe todos los días su _Twitter_ xDDD).

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 11:** No somos dos ni tres

.

.

En cuanto se durmió Ulquiorra volvió a reflexionar, le era difícil estando al lado de aquella mujer, se sentó a un costado mientras la veía dormir, de inmediato recordó con una disimulada sonrisa sus días juntos.

Sus suspiros eran suaves y pausados, con ese cuerpo tan lleno de vida, existiendo sin prisas, no como él, quien aún no había podido conciliar la idea de seguir en este mundo.

- "Orihime" –pensó y acercó su mano a ella con la intención de acariciar su rostro.

Momentos atrás había llorando por lo que dijo, pero tan pronto dejó de hacerlo se calmó y aunque estaba un poco mareada, fue llevada a la cama para que descansase, se acostó y antes de que fuera a irse a aquel ex - Espada le fue pedido que no lo hiciera. Simplemente no se pudo negar. Era increíble la confianza que le tenía, tanta que le confiaba su descanso, sin saber que él era el mounstro que le quitó… la luz de su alma.

Sí, se consideraba un mounstro, un… ser que no debía existir, alguien quien no merecía…

- Ulquiorra-kun… -susurró Orihime.

Pero cuando ella pronunciaba su nombre, todo se olvidaba.

- ¿Me recuerdas? –le susurró él.

- No… me dejes… -le contestó en sueños.

Qué curiosa era y hermosa. Le hizo un mimo delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos y se le dibujó una sonrisa, en su interior ella aún le extrañaba, pobre de ambos… nunca consiguiendo ser uno.

- Mujer… -se acercó a su oído- te quiero.

…

..

.

Kenpachi no había encontrado al viejo Yamamoto, por lo mismo volvió a su división, sintió una extraña presencia (no autorizada) en el cuarto de Orihime y apresuró su paso, en cuanto llegó abrió la puerta de un jalón y… no encontró nada, en el mismo sólo estaba la embarazada descansando.

Gimió un poco, quizá no haber dormido bien le jugaba tretas. Miró a la bella durmiente y sintió el ambiente pesado, el pequeño había comenzado a 'cenar' a Kenpachi, a lo cual el Capitán sólo arqueó una ceja, le era curioso sentirse sin tanta carga, es más… sentirse sin energía.

Y conforme pasó el día, la noticia de la apropiación de Zaraki llegó a oídos de un indignado Capitán Kuchiki, el cual se había levantado dispuesto a ir en marcha a la unidad de aquel para traer de vuelta a la joven.

Tomó su espada, a sabiendas de un presentimiento… de que quizá las cosas se le harían difíciles. No podía permitir que ella hubiera desaparecido, sin si quiera decirle algo… ¡aff! Se sentía irritado de que dijeran algo y no lo cumplieran.

- Llama a tu capitán –ordenó en la entrada de la división de Kenpachi.

- Eh- ah…

Un nervioso guardia se fue rápido a dar el aviso. Aunque no pasó mucho para que Kuchiki Byakuya entrara de todos modos. Supuso que debía llevársela así nada más, adentrándose más ahí se encontró con un sonriente shinigami.

- Oh, sí, puedes pasar –dijo irónicamente Zaraki. Agitó una hoja frente a su rostro, sentía calor.

- Me la llevo.

- Jaja, es gracioso cómo lo dices, como si fuera… no se, una orden –vio con sorpresa fingida el papel que en sus manos se agitaba- ¡mira esto! –gritó- Es una orden del viejo Yamamoto y dice que me concede la custodia de la humana, ooh…

- ¡Trae eso! –le quitó aquel documento… firmado y autorizado por la sociedad de almas.

Su decaimiento pronto se hizo notable, si eran órdenes entonces no podía hacer nada más pero ciertamente se arrepentía. Exhaló el poco aire de ira que se guardaba en él y calmó su rostro, Byakuya podía estar más calmado, quiera o no.

- Bien, una cosa más.

- Dilo.

- ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

- ¿Para qué? Ya no necesitas…

Y el capitán Kuchiki pasó de largo de Kenpachi llegando hasta la entrada el cuarto de la joven, había avanzado mucho, al abrirla la encontró casi despierta, pero antes de poder hacer algo más la fuerte mano de Zaraki lo detuvo.

Esa desafiante mirada entre ambos creaba un ambiente hostil, ambos capitanes arrugaron las narices mientras se decidía una batalla mental, Byakuya tomó de inmediato el mango de su espada para sacarla en el momento en que se revelara la naturaleza salvaje de Kenpachi, y Zaraki ya la tenía entre manos para rebanar a Byakuya, lo que lo detenía era que la pobre Orihime estaba resintiendo todo el estrés de esta 'posible' batalla.

- Quita tus sucias manos de mí –añadió Kuchiki.

- Nadie te ha autorizado para venir a verla.

- ¡Kuchiki-san, Kenpachi-san! –gritó la embarazada yendo hacia ellos para interponerse entre sus espadas- por favor –rogó con mirada temerosa.

Ambos se alejaron uno del otro para dejar a Orihime en medio, la misma suspiró tranquila.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –dijo Byakuya a Orihime, ella asintió.

- Imbécil –le dijo Zaraki al pasar de lado y dejarlos un poco juntos- ya nos veremos cuando no tengas a una mujer para defenderte.

Pero el mismo no se alejó demasiado, quería escuchar lo que éste le fuera a decir a la humana, no confiaba mucho en su tacto o al menos en la 'sensibilidad' del querido capitán.

Byakuya guardó su espada y acercándose a Orihime trató de mostrarse menos preocupado pero… realmente… estaba feliz de verla sana. No podía detenerse, sus manos tomaron a la pequeña para acercarla a él y abrazarla.

- Ah… -se sorprendió la joven, no interpuso sus brazos pero tampoco le correspondió.

- Ha sido un descuido mío dejar que sucediera algo así. Pero por favor… considera que no lo cometeré otra vez, yo he llegado a… apreciar tu presencia, te he observado desde lejos y sólo quiero tu bienestar. Y aunque no aceptes regresar, sólo… -cerró los ojos y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Orihime pudiendo sentir su dulce aroma- perdona la incompetencia de no haber podido protegerte.

- Te duele, ¿eh? –dijo Kenpachi apareciendo en la habitación de nuevo.

Orihime estaba angustiada por todo eso. Al verlos juntos, así de… pegados, ella saltó y dio dos pasos atrás, le incomodaba esto… era nuevo, era… distinto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es mi división, puedo… estar aquí, allá, oh… -se acercó a la cama de Orihime y se sentó ante la mirada poco calmada de Byakuya- aquí también.

- Ya veo, uhm… -gimió débilmente, estaba algo adolorido por la energía negativa que comenzaba a fluir del bebé de Orihime. Lo lastimaba, también a Zaraki, pero él se había acostumbrado a resistir peores cosas.

- ¡Por favor! Basta, los dos… yo… ¡aghhh! –echó un grito ahogado por ella misma.

Ambos Shinigamis olvidaron de inmediato lo que sus testosteronas les mandaban y cual compañeros cayeron en cuenta del sufrimiento de la humana.

Byakuya ante su incapacidad de poder si quiera acercarse a ella, sólo vio cómo Kenpachi la sostenía, estaba… envidiándolo un poco.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kenpachi antes de que a Byakuya le surgiera palabra alguna en medio de aquella situación.

- Es… un… dolor… -agachó la mirada- no es nada, sólo una patadita –simuló para que no se preocuparan, pero su rostro no decía lo mismo.

Necesitaban de inmediato consultar con un profesional, pero el individuo más adecuado, quizá, no estaba en la sociedad de almas, Unohana se encontraba lejos por algunas semanas y ahí sólo quedaba alguien, aunque fuera casi desesperado, ambos capitanes pensaron "es mejor esperar".

- ¡Ahhhh! –resintió un grito sentándose de golpe en la cama, de sus piernas surgió un chorro de sangre que manchó su ropa.

No… esta era una situación de suma urgencia, casi desesperada y a pesar de que ambos Shinigamis no querían deberían ir con…

- Señor, han venido en busca suya –dijo Nemu.

- Te dije que estoy ocupado –balanceaba una pipeta entre sus manos con una sustancia rojiza..

- Es la humana que usted quería.

El extraño shinigami se puso de pie de inmediato y sin quererlo rompió aquel implemento de laboratorio, el mismo le quemó un poco la mano pero eso no le importó, fue rápido a recibir a su experimento número 1.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al gran Kenpachi cargándola, ella recargada sobre su fornido pecho casi lloriqueando de dolor y a Byakuya con una expresión poco conocida por el maléfico científico.

- "¿Preocupación?" –pensó para sí Mayuri, viendo los ojos de Kuchiki.

- ¡Tienes que revisar qué sucede! –le casi gritó Zaraki con mirada fija.

Mayuri entrecerró los ojos para luego sentir como el intermitente dolor se adentraba en él, era tan fuerte que sólo quería alejarse, pero claro que no iba a hacerlo, ahí estaban… esos dos soportando estoicamente, al menos Kenpachi, quien no retrocedía ni un poco del agarre de la embarazada que en su pecho se acurrucaba adolorida.

- Qué les hace pensar que…

Kenpachi y Byakuya enseñaron sus espadas. A Mayuri no le importaba pero…

- Destrozaremos tu laboratorio –dijo Kenpachi improvisando.

- ¡Ya basta! –gritó Orihime separando un poco su rostro del cuerpo de Kenpachi.

Ese grito se hizo venir con una gran oleada de dolor para los tres Shinigamis. Byakuya tambaleó cayendo con una rodilla al piso no sin antes ver que Mayuri yacía ya en el piso pero… él… se reía.

Ese potencial como para doblarlo de dolor, ¿qué rareza era ese pequeño? Le intrigaba tanto que lloraría de placer, quería que lo hiciera de nuevo, quería experimentar ese enorme dolor para identificar qué es lo que le lastima.

- Lo… Lo siento… -volvió a ocultarse en el pecho de Kenpachi, al cuál sólo le temblaron las rodillas un poco.

- Bien, bien… pasen, vamos a revisarla –dijo Mayuri con cara de pocos amigos.

Para cuando tuvieron acomodada a la joven, con algunos equipos que revisaban sus signos vitales y un par de máquinas más para conectar que servirían para…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Mayuri. Ni Kenpachi ni Byakuya le perdían un ojo de encima.

- Oculta bien los cuchillos. Si veo un solo corte en su cuerpo, te aseguro que no quedarás en una pieza –advirtió Zaraki. Incluso tenía una silla al lado de la mesa de operaciones.

- Por… favor… ahh… -les pidió a todos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos en la sala suspiraron para darse un aire de tranquilidad mientras el Mayuri preparaba una sonda de ultrasonido. Quería, primero, ver el estado de la gestación. Tenía una formación de médico que nunca llevó a cabo… convencionalmente, porque primero no salvaba vidas, no ayudaba a los demás y demás.

- ¡Ay! –gimió.

- ¿Qué sucede? –reclamó Kenpachi.

- Mi error, puse el gel frío y olvidé decirlo –añadió divertido.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa bastardo? –gritó Orihime molesta. Había reaccionado de la nada.

- ¡Hump! –continuó revisando el ultrasonido hasta encontrar al be….

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Zaraki sin entender la pantalla del ultrasonido.

- Es… -decía un poco aturdido aquel shinigami de aspecto extraño.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Orihime cambiando su semblante.

- Son dos…

Ulquiorra yacía acostado en su cama, podía decir que se encontraba preocupado pero no era necesario, al menos hasta ese momento había cumplido, ahora debía alejarse de la vida de esa mujer, debía hacer como si nunca hubiera existido, pero…

- _Duele… duele mucho… _

La escuchó decir desde su habitación, suspiró, se odiaba tanto a sí mismo.

Tocaron la puerta y vio entrar al rubio que lo había traído hasta este mundo. Quien lo había conducido al matadero, a una vida sin Orihime, a un mundo en el que él era el enemigo.

- Supongo que debes estar feliz –dijo Ulquiorra con la voz suave.

- ¿Es que acaso te causa algún pesar las consecuencias de tus actos? –preguntó sin interés Urahara bajando un poco la mirada.

- Claro que no –mintió el Espada.

- Cuando ustedes… lo hicieron, ¿ella al menos te quería? –preguntó para asegurarse de una respuesta sincera.

- Si me quería o no, era algo que no intervino cuando se entregó. Estaba asustada de morir –señaló sin pena- tan asustada que se aferró a lo primero que vio.

- Hasta yo puedo decir que eso no es cierto. Esa muchacha no es de esa clase. Debió sentir un profundo… profundo amor.

- ¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso?¿La soledad que emanaba de mi antiguo cuerpo?¿Mi frialdad?¿Mi desdén por los humanos?

- Jeje –se rió un poco y volteó a verlo- es gracioso, que siempre quieras ocultar hasta lo mínimo que viviste –caminó hasta la puerta- tienes una segunda vida, no la desperdicies pensando que mandaste a morir el único lazo que te hizo ser débil en aquel momento, porque la debilidad fue causada por el temor a perderla y fue ella quien tuvo que perderte a ti. Eeeen fin, te avisaré lo que suceda cuando vuelvan.

Asegurada la puerta, Cifer se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, apretó los ojos con fuerza creyendo que así se irían esa temibles ganas que tenía de salir corriendo con ella, de apartarse del mundo, de intentar hacer… hacer realidad eso que tanto desearon en su último encuentro tras la batalla con Ichigo.

Deseaba tanto tomar esa mano que en ese mismo momento colgaba de la mesa de operaciones de Mayuri, la misma se encontraba fría, si tan sólo en esos momentos tuviera a alguien.

- Son… dos… yo… -exhaló como si con ello se calmara a sí misma- ¿voy a tener dos bebés? –con emoción ambos de aquellos ojos se humedecieron hasta relucir transparentes lágrimas.

Y también estaba Ulquiorra quien se imaginó por un momento cómo sería sostener a aquella criatura, no era tan desnaturalizado como para no entender lo que era tener un hijo. Lo único que deseaba para ella era que fuera feliz, sin importar… quien ni cómo ni cuándo, pero desde que la sintió cerca, desde que estuvo a un paso de su bebé, él… comenzó a inevitablemente amar lo que ella amara.

Así fue como él amó al hijo que esperaba con Orihime tanto como la amaba a ella, porque es… la prueba de que todo fue real. De que él no está perdido, de que se encontró, en las manos de esa mujer y en el palpitar de ese bello corazón, no, en el palpitar de esos corazones.

…

..

.

**Fin de Episodio 11**


	12. Un Poco de Cariño

Saludos a todos,

gracias por todo el apoyo que han estado dando al fic. Wow, veo que hay mucha espectativa con respecto a los niños, uno bueno, uno malo, uno que sea medio Ulqui o mitad Orihime, eso es los dejo a la imaginación. Bien, bien... aunque debo advertir, habrá drama, no quiero que se traumen luego. Además este fic es un tanto con tonalidad realista, no se sorprendan con las situaciones que se den.

El título que le puse al episodio de hoy resume ciertos sentimientos que comienzan a aflorar, sinceramente a veces ni yo entiendo el corazón humano, por lo mismo me puse a jugar con el corazón de varios shinigamis. En fin. Disfrútenlo y comenten. Recuerden que el comentar es sinónimo de apoyar =)

__Hasta otra ocasión._  
_

* * *

_**Nota**__: ¡Mi primer fic de Bleach! _*O*

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…** Tite Kubo **=/ (joder, escribe todos los días su _Twitter_ xDDD).

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 12:** Un poco de cariño

.

.

Justo cuando se va y se aparta de todo es cuando revive su antiguo yo. Está Ulquiorra sentado en su cama, ha amanecido ya y la mujer no regresa, sin decirlo sus nervios se apoderan de ese frágil cuerpo humano, está convencido de que algo ha sucedido.

Toma la decisión de salir, va hacia el salón del regimiento 11 y se sienta, era mejor que sentirse desesperado desde el interior de su habitación. Al menos Urahara ya dormía, de alguna manera odiaba tener que compartir algo con ese shinigami.

El portón sonó intermitente y lo supo, habían llegado, fue con disimulo a la ventana, veía a Orihime… ¡venía en los brazos de Kenpachi!

En un intento, muy malo y desesperado, de huir quedó como un completo intruso al encontrarse con aquellos a quienes quiso evadir.

- ¡Buen día! –le saludó feliz la mujer.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Dónde está Urahara? –preguntó Zaraki.

- Durmiendo, salí un momento porque escuché un ruido –señaló excusándose el Espada ante la mirada de sospecha del Capitán de esa unidad.

- Puedes bajarme, gracias –le dijo Orihime- uhm… -dirigió una mirada a Ulquiorra y al mismo tiempo a Kenpachi- ¿podría quedarme un momento aquí?

- Claro, voy a dar una pequeña ronda por… allá –señaló el pasillo. Se veía confundido, claro… estaba un poco cansado también, quizá iba a descansar un momento de tanto 'dolor' y aspiración de energía espiritual.

Estando solos, tanto el Espada como la humana se sentaron sobre el cómodo y alfombrado piso. Sin ningún alma a la vista, ella decidió contarle su secreto, estaba emocionada… por decirle, al menos a él. Sentía que Ulquiorra tenía una sincera preocupación por su estado de salud.

- Uhm… -musitaron ambos.

- Voy a tener gemelos, quizá –dijo después de unos breves segundos.

El temblor del cuerpo de Cifer se hizo evidente, automáticamente volteó a ver a la pequeña humana y no supo cómo, una ternura inmensa le recorrió el cuerpo, si realmente… si realmente no recordara quién es, entonces estaba seguro de que la habría, no se, quién sabe, abrazado.

Las palabras de "disculpa" no fueron suficientes en ese momento. Le había hecho el amor a una mujer humana por primera vez y resulta tan eficiente la puntería como para embarazarla de dos niños, ¡increíble! Claro, que eso lo pensaba… en el sentido de la indignación.

Se sintió culpable pero la cálida mano de Orihime le tomó por sorpresa.

- Los vi –sonrió- uno es más pequeño que el otro pero… son… hermosos.

Él amaba lo que ella amaba y no repuso más.

- ¿Eres feliz? –le preguntó Ulquiorra con ternura.

- Hay algo en mí que siempre me hizo ser feliz, como si lo de Aizen no hubiera pasado, como si hubiera concebido en ellos mi felicidad –se acarició con la otra mano y Ulquiorra, temeroso acercó también su mano.

- Como si hubieran sido concebidos en mutuo acuerdo y con un profundo amor, ¿verdad? –preguntó él.

- ¿Como si hubieran sido concebidos con un profundo… amor? Sí –sorprendió la respuesta, ni ella misma entendía ese sentimiento, era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía, parecía que Cifer la conocía mucho, tanto como para adivinar ese íntimo pensamiento.

Se alejó de ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

Ulquiorra le había dado la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar donde no pudiera, donde… al menos pudiera pensar que hizo bien en todo este asunto. Estaba loco. Luego viene Urahara a decirle que sólo tiene una vida, el remordimiento, el… deseo, la deseaba.

Quería ser él quien la cargara, quien la llevara a sus revisiones, quien pudiera hacerla sentir mejor, pero en este punto él debía callar, al menos esperar por una mejor oportunidad. Esperar a que los de la sociedad de almas dejaran de tener un ojo puesto en ella. Entonces, quizá… entonces se libraría de todos esos prejuicios.

- Ulquiorra… -susurró Orihime al estar sola.

Lo veía y sólo… quería compartir un poco de ella, no sabía cuánto había extrañado tanto su compañía hasta que lo tuvo, era como un espacio dimensional en el que al probar esa experiencia el recuerdo volvía a surgir, así que al estar con él… recordó cuanto lo extrañaba.

Era insólito, sentía que le producía muchos sentimientos, quería reír, llorar, enojarse, serenarse y caer en aquellos brazos.

Lo veía alejarse y el fuego se apagaba de nuevo. Esto era nuevo, distinto a la lástima y vergüenza que sentía cuando estaba con Ichigo.

Y aunque sus pequeños incomodaran sus anhelos de amar y ser amada, sabía que no tenía nada que temer con Ulquiorra, era distinto, no había culpa alguna al estar a su lado. No, no podía ser que ella se sintiera atraída por el Espada, esto era distinto, inadecuado y también… irresponsable.

Estos sentimientos no deberían de surgir, no con él, debía tratar de ocultarlos un poco, sino iba a alejar al único que la hacía estremecerse sin razón alguna en ese sucio mundo que la había manchado con su pecado.

¡Sucia! Le gritaron en sus sueños, la noche nuevamente había llegado a acogerla. Se cubrió con apenas una manta mientras miraba el raso cielo desde su ventana. Había despertado de esa… pesadilla; como si no supiese que su realidad es peor. Se sentó sobre la misma y miró para todas partes, estaba oscuro y silencioso.

Sin saberlo esa misma noche el Espada se marchaba para no regresar a su vida, había tomado la determinación de… dejar que ella pudiera lidiar con sus propios problemas, quería pensar un poco, además su pequeña humana tenía muchos quienes se preocupaban por ella. Urahara salió un poco tarde a su encuentro, se disculpó con una torpe sonrisa y ambos marcharon fuera de la unidad 11.

No debía interferir más, ella tenía el derecho… a elegir olvidar esa historia. Suficiente daño le había hecho ya. Y aunque no quisiera… el Espada dio una última mirada atrás deseando tener la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse alejado de su pequeño sol.

La mañana fue algo ajetreada, Orihime había levantado con un poco de dolor abdominal, se encontraba acurrucada en su cama con la compañía de Zaraki, quien sentado en el piso de espaldas a ella sólo podía brindarle su energía a los bebés para que ninguno se debilitara o resintiera aún más el dolor en el cuerpo de la joven.

- ¿Qué piensan que soy? –preguntó Mayuri entrando de la nada a la habitación- tengo cosas mejores que hacer en mi laboratorio –renegó.

- Como masturbarte con tubos de ensayo, ¿no? –le dijo Zaraki.

- ¡Cierra la boca! –gritó el científico acercándose a Orihime- vamos pequeña acuéstate bien, así podré… revisarte –sacó un afilado escalpelo.

- ¡GUARDA ESO, CON UN DEMONIO! –le gritó con furia el capitán de esa unidad.

- Perdón, perdón… la costumbre –gruñó ante su… descuido, no, en realidad lo había pensado, una pequeña disección mientras el capitán se encontraba volteado.

Palpó con sus manos el vientre mientras trataba de sentir bien a los bebés. Cerró un ojo y luego otro, hizo un par de gestos y dio dos pasos atrás.

- ¡Afff! –suspiró forzadamente.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Orihime con mirada adolorida, como Mayuri, Zaraki y gran parte de las personas en la unidad 11.

- Es normal, algo… totalmente normal, los gemelos se están moviendo mucho en estos meses y como la bolsa para… ¡mierda! –le metió una pastilla- ¡TRÁGATELA!

- ¿Qué le estás dando? –preguntó Zaraki.

- ¡UN MALDITO CALMANTE! SUS DOLORES ME ESTAN PROVOCANDO UNA JAQUECA Y ESOS GRITOS Y GEMIDOS –agitó su reluciente capa blanca y salió de ahí.

Orihime tragó no sin antes sonreír ante las atenciones de todos, claro que la paciencia incluida era muy bien recibida.

A los minutos el calmante hizo su efecto y menos mal que no era veneno o algo parecido, todos lo pensaron ya.

Durmiendo tranquila… serena y sin darse cuenta de la huída de Ulquiorra, ahora al menos tenía un poco de paz. Zaraki descansó de tanta ayuda, cayendo sobre su sillón cual pesada almohada lo haría. Miró con desgano a su alrededor mientras se preguntaba algo que le había rondado la mente por mucho.

- "¿Quién… o qué tiene ella?"

No es nada especial, en realidad su apariencia nunca fue aliciente para que él se interesara pero al verla así de desvalida, sentía de algún modo que debía protegerla, aún cuando su futuro rival ya lo estuviera hiriendo de ese modo.

- ¡Diablos! –pensó en voz alta.

Había olvidado preguntar el sexo de los pequeños, ¡bah! Cuando Mayuri volviera lo haría, no estaba de humor para aguantar otro discurso del 'culto' y depravado capitán ese. No podía evitar sentir vergüenza al… ver cómo la tocaba y miraba al revisarla.

Bueno, tal vez no era morbo, quizá sólo era imaginación suya o es que la humana despert- ¡NO! Se dijo y mantuvo su posición hasta dormir también. Necesitaba un pequeño descanso.

Entre tanto, fuera del mundo espiritual Ulquiorra divisaba el cielo, como si no quisiera apartar la mirada, sonrió por un breve segundo y soltó un respiro, todo lo que podía y debía hacer estaba ya… hecho. Ahora podía al menos asegurar que los bebés y la misma Orihime no corrían peligro alguno.

- ¿Uhm? –despertó Orihime y vio al capitán Zaraki en sentado frente a su cama dándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él.

- Nada, supongo –se acurrucó en sus sábanas.

- ¿Quieres hablar? –preguntó él.

- No, no… es, no es… nada –dudó la pelirroja.

- Se fueron, no me avisaron, tan sólo dejaron dicho que se marchaban –volteó a verla de reojo para notar su reacción.

- No iba a preguntar eso –se sonrojó, le leyeron la mente.

- ¿Quién es él? –preguntó curioso el capitán.

Dudó otra vez pero ahora sólo de las intenciones, era mejor no… delatarlos, en cualquier momento podría necesitarlo o necesitar de su ayuda y si él sabía la verdad, no dejaría que su antiguo carcelario se acercara.

La nostalgia poco a poco fue empapando sus sentimientos, los ojos de Hime se humedecieron un poco al recordar lo que sintió, sin embargo el enorme shinigami no lo notó, él trataba de concentrarse para no terminar como una batería gastada.

Pasó un poco el tiempo. Tanto Shinigamis como Humanos como los no humanos fueron calmando sus ánimos, ya la llegada de Orihime no era tan notada, incluso salía de paseo sola, Mayuri de alguna manera había desistido de sus intenciones, aunque… algo en su oscura mente se desarrollaba.

Es cierto que fue el único en revisar a Orihime pero también tenía un as bajo la manga, sabiendo la naturaleza de los pequeños, sabiendo que 'eso' no podía ser un shinigami. También pecaba por omisión pero era por… cumplir sus metas y también se había dejado influenciar un poco por Orihime. Realmente… en algún punto llegó a sentirse el médico personal de uno de los más grandes eventos en la sociedad de almas.

El privilegio y encima de todo, la idea de poder ser quien vea a los pequeños al nacer, los revise y quizá se quede con algunas muestras de sangre, lo hacía… ya casi, sentirse afortunado.

En el mundo humano Urahara siguió como pudo el caso de Orihime, en ocasiones mandando algunas fórmulas para la embarazada y sirviendo de… informante para cierto Espada que deambulaba su tienda.

Al volver al mundo humano Ulquiorra decidió hacer una vida aparte, ser más… solitario, dejar de lado la ayuda del shinigami, quien aún lo miraba condescendientemente.

Pero como un perro… regresaba cada que podía a saber del estado de aquella a quien había dejado, de alguna manera, un sentimiento se desató, comenzó a 'extrañar' y eso le dolió.

- Me siento con fuerzas para todo –aseguró Orihime con una sonrisa.

- No deberías –añadió Zaraki.

Un paso en falso y se caería, pero… Zaraki la sostendría.

- Lo siento –se disculpó la joven al verse en los brazos de aquel grandulón, el mismo la bajó.

Se convirtió en un experto en ignorar aquellos calores que le daban cada que se acercaba a ella, le agradaba, incluso lo hacía sonreír y no de las maneras que conocía, era distinto. Sonreía con… ternura.

Con 7 meses aún se veía con problemas, pronto le prohibirían moverse demasiado o salir a caminar, como lo hacía en esos momentos con Zaraki. Le encantaba la libertad que le daba… era pacífico, el cielo del mismo modo se mostraba neutro.

Cada que podía una ráfaga de viento le agitaba la cabellera, se apartaba de a poco los mechones perdidos en sus labios y rostro, entonces inevitablemente recordaba algo similar, no reconocía qué pero lo recordaba.

El desierto y la oscuridad aplacando su respiración. Lo que Orihime apenas visualizaba como un espejismo o algo que no existió Ulquiorra lo vivía en su mente.

Tomando su cuello, bajando por el mismo hasta llegar a sus hombros, mirarla y esperar que el brillo de sus ojos no lo cegara, la sonrisa disimulada que escondía al pensar en lo que harían. Descargar sus manos en su espalda desnuda, sentir el cosquilleo de la cabellera de la pelirroja sobre él y los mechones atorados entre sus labios carmesí.

Un beso.

- ¡Espabila! –le regañó Mayuri a la distraía mujer que se topaba con su imponente cuerpo.

- Lo siento –hizo una reverencia.

- Llegan tarde –comenzó con el discurso de la puntualidad. Mayuri resentía mucho el hecho de que Orihime insistiera en ir por sus propios medios y no dejar que la cargaran. Eso restaría tiempo en el camino.

- Revísala, no seas cabrón –le contestó Zaraki llegando a la escena.

- ¡Basta de hablarme así! No entrarás a esta revisión.

- Afff~ -suspiró molesto apoyando su cuerpo en la pared de la entrada de la unidad de Kurotsuchi.

Orihime no detuvo su paso y siguió a Mayuri, con tanto tiempo vigilando a Mayuri ya no tenían necesidad de estar siempre presentes durante sus revisiones.

Hacía un mes que no se habían visto, el shinigami mostraba señales de molestia al sentir cómo el pequeño emanaba su energía negativa, claro… era resultado del nerviosismo de la joven madre.

- No te haré nada, pequeña –señaló intentando decir con soltura.

- Sí, es sólo que he tenido algunos problemas.

- ¿Uhm? –giró la cabeza con curiosidad.

- Ehm…

Una vez más la puso sobre la mesa, parecía tener una sensación de culpabilidad en su ser, el shinigami no quería decir nada, su silencio siempre había sido el principal complemento de las visitas. Casi siempre sólo hablaban Kenpachi e Inoue pero en esta ocasión había vetado al grandulón por su comportamiento, así que…

- Veamos. Cuidado, ahí va –le advirtió el frío del gel sobre su desnudo vientre.

Gimió un poco dejando que la máquina conducida por Mayuri recorriera su cuerpo, el ultrasonido no mostraba nada, bueno… quizá un par de pequeños bastante apretados en un vientre humano. Ambos con las cabezas en… ¿posición?

- ¿Te duele? –preguntó el 'médico'.

- No.

- Es raro… -siguió conduciendo la pequeña máquina a través del vientre, lo rodeaba, lo conducía hacia delante, atrás y cerca del vientre bajo y no había nada. Pero era raro… raro no poder distinguir el cuello uterino.

- ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Orihime viendo hacia Kurotsuchi, el mismo simuló con una de esas sonrisas abiertas cuasi tiburonescas.

- "¿Dónde diablos estás? Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda" –repetía mentalmente tratando de encontrar algo que en la máquina de resonancia no aparecía- Voy a palpar –le anunció soltando de golpe el aparato que le ayudaba a hacer la ecografía.

Tocó por encima y sintió a los niños, los cuales, agitados produjeron más energía negativa, Mayuri ignoró eso lo más que pudo. Abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, pensaba que era un desperfecto de la máquina pero no, al dirigirse al vientre bajo escuchó un quejido.

- ¿Qué sentiste?

- No, nada… -mintió.

- Dilo –dijo con determinación.

- No quería… no quería que lo supieran, yo sólo no he querido. Me duele un poco y por la mañana tuve un poco de sangrado.

- ¡MIERDA! –gritó de la nada Mayuri.

- Es que eso siempre pasa y luego me siento bien, si digo que me duele entonces no me dejarán salir, no puedo estar todo el tiempo encerrada, me siento… MAAAL.

Se excusaba como podía, lo cierto es que el encierro la había transtornado un poco, ¿a quién no? Ella amaba la vida, la naturaleza, el sol radiante, tratar con personas, sonreír… todo eso, ¿cómo se le puede negar vivir a una joven como ella?

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó asustada.

- Mocosa estúpida, no sabes lo que has hecho –gruñó.

Al instante se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, debía ser cauteloso, lo que sucedía no era para menos. Sintió la necesidad de echar para afuera toda su rabia y no fue la persona adecuada.

- Escucha –inhaló y exhaló antes de decir lo que pensaba- las ecografías no muestran un plano perfecto de los fetos, por eso nunca he podido ver bien cómo están ambos, se que están dos ahí pero no se otra cosa más. No me había preocupado hasta que dijiste eso. La placenta ha bajado, eso podría ser peligroso.

- ¿Qué…?

- Pero no hablas con cualquier médico. Haré que todo salga perfecto. Sólo debes relajarte y dejar que te haga una pequeñísima operación con la que…

- ¡De ninguna manera! –gritó Zaraki apareciendo.

Aquellos ojos asesinos encontraron al científico que había sido tomado por sorpresa ante una proposición, claro que en esta ocasión no lo decía por el placer sólo de cortar a Orihime, como tanto había deseado.

Cubrió el cuerpo de la joven madre para apartarse de ella y con algo de calma en su voz le replicó sus razones al que había llegado. Y una rotunda negativa se vio venir, seguida de "nos vamos".

- No entiendes. Ella necesita tener esta 'pequeñísima' operación. Te digo que lo necesita.

- Consultaré con Unohana –repitió y como si nada levantó entre sus brazos a Orihime.

- Y si se diera el caso, créelo, no serás tú quien esté a cargo.

- Maldito hijo de puta, ¿quieres matarla? Eso harás si no haces lo que te digo.

- No me importa.

Su pequeña boca no podía exponer ninguna opinión ante tales arrebatos hormonales, estaba temerosa de aquella discusión pero tenía clara la idea de que una operación era peligrosa, tal y como la planteaba su 'médico'.

Al fin y al cabo, había otro médico más especializado con el que podían contar para una segunda opinión, aunque esto…

- _Orihime… -_le dijo sin emitir sonido mientras ella lo veía.

…parecía ser algo que Mayuri le decía por su bien. Encontró un poco de dolor en su expresión y no la que le provocaban los pequeños bebés, era algo un poco más profundo que ello.

Y esa sería la última vez que se verían, ¿estaría Mayuri acaso en lo cierto?

...

..

.

**Fin de Episodio 12**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**Nota de la Autora:** Mayuri~ jujuju. Este tipo va a jugar un papel crucial D=**  
**


	13. Mortinato

Saludos a todos,

me he pasado una semana agitada y demás, siento no haber actualizado antes, mil gracias por los reviews siempre me animan a continuar. Bueno, tan sólo dejo el episodio y los que no estén preparados que ahora se preparen porque se vienen unos episodios algo fuertes. Prometan no llorar, porque esto es, a veces, lo complicado de una vida y trato de acercar esto a algunos problemas de la vida real. Lo realista puede a veces succionar toda la historia.

Aunque con los chistes negros y demás no sabría cómo ustedes lo interpretarían. Bien, a disfrutar el episodio, lágrimas... por review por favor =(

**¡Ánimo Orihime!**

Se viene una etapa difícil pero prometo que luego será mejor =) aunque como el fic es algo realista, tendrá otros momentos así. En fin, les dejo para que lean.

* * *

_**Nota**__: ¡Mi primer fic de Bleach! _*O*

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…** Tite Kubo **=/ (joder, escribe todos los días su _Twitter_ xDDD).

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

_****_

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 13:** Mortinato.

.

.

Es momento de olvidarlo pero no puede, su cuerpo le llama constantemente y él termina conectándose con su necesidad.

No importa cuánto vague por la ciudad, Ulquiorra se fue sin ella, así que lo demás no tiene sentido, pero… ¡está viva! ¿Eso no es ganancia? No, está cayendo en un pozo infinito de arrepentimiento.

Pero la vida humana no se resumía en vivir en depresión, necesitaba conseguir un empleo y vivir un poco para variar. Debía dejar de parecer un vagabundo.

- No tengo hoja de trabajo –le dijo a la mujer que le había entrevistado.

- Lo siento, cariño. ¿No tienes alguna referencia? –preguntó esperanzada la señora.

- No –respondió rápidamente.

La mujer negó, a lo que el Espada asintió y sin hacer más gestos salió de aquel lugar; necesitaba un respiro, era complicado conseguir empleos en esa ciudad. ¿Pero por qué no se alejaba? No… éste era el lugar al que ella volvería y él debía estar ahí, cualquier cosa que ocurriera, cualquier deber que debiese cumplir. Sus bebés…

¡Lo había olvidado! Mentalmente se dio un golpe, necesitaría dinero para, al menos, darle un poco a Orihime cuando volviese al mundo humano, si es que la dejaban. Necesitaba algo con que poder dar un poco a esas pequeñas vidas que apenas irían a nacer.

Se apoyó sobre una pared de un edificio y sin caer bajo el título de soñador, extendió su rostro al cielo y lo vio como si no lo hubiera hecho últimamente, sonrió levemente, sus pequeños… ¿cómo serían?

Jamás se detuvo a pensar en el aspecto de aquello porque se limitaba a pensar y sufrir por sus 'errores', pero cómo llamarle así a aquellos a quienes le dio la vida, no podía repetirlo. De algo sí que tenía certeza, Orihime sería una gran madre, ya tenía un gran corazón, tendría mucho más para ofrecer de lo que él podía, pero qué diablos, ahora era un humano, podía hacerles saber las cosas que sentía, dependía de él abrir su… corazón –se apretó el pecho con una mano.

- ¡Papá!

Le asustó aquél llamado, un niño corría tras su padre el cual se había adelantado levemente. Cifer sin ninguna intención de ponerse a ver la escena fingió no escuchar y no ver, pero…

- Vamos –se detuvo el hombre y extendió su mano. Ulquiorra miró sin aliento aquello- mamá nos espera con la comida hecha – lo haló hacia él y lo levantó en el aire para tenerlo entre sus brazos.

El pequeño sonrió alegremente, era ruidoso y molesto, pero Cifer… se veía encantado, era… maravilloso, maravilloso todo esto que comenzaba a imaginar, el quedarse sin aliento por una situación, así de humanamente cotidiana, también fue un golpe de realidad. Y él tendría dos.

Apenas hace unas semanas su corazón había vuelto a tener cabida en su cuerpo y ya tenía que acostumbrarlo a que tuviera tres visitantes dentro de él. Orihime y los bebés. Orihime… Orihime…

Los cabellos naranjas de la joven se agitaron un poco al moverse bruscamente mientras se abotonaba la blusa y subía los pantalones deportivos que había obtenido, ya no quería usar vestidos, la hacían sentirse un poco limitada, los pantalones deportivos eran realmente efectivos y fáciles de usar.

Su pecho desnudo donde una sensación le apretaba el corazón, tenía… un mal presentimiento.

Después de haber tenido ese pequeño enfrentamiento con Mayuri, de haber consultado con otros médicos y de haberse sentido levemente mejor, al menos ahora no estaba presionada por las palabras de aquel capitán. Aunque de cierta manera era algo difícil de asumir.

- Uhm… -gimió ella.

De pronto todo giró como si estuviese en un balancín, mareada por su fuerte deseo de estar en buen estado mientras todo se derrumbaba sin que ella pudiera hacer ni decir nada.

Tomó la cuerda de la campanilla que le habían instalado en su habitación, la sonó una vez, usualmente alguien venía en su ayuda pero en esa ocasión nadie llegó.

Los primeros minutos pensó que 'estaba bien', podría aguantar un poco, además no se sentía tan mal. Abrazó su vientre y se acostó en la cama con cuidado erguiendo su espalda, luego de unos momentos de sentirse incómoda abrazó su vientre y mientras su cuerpo se doblaba en posición fetal respiraba dificultosamente.

Y sus sentidos agudos dejaron de serlo, al menos durmiendo dejaría de sentir eso que le estaba lastimando.

Todo se pausó…

- ¡AHHHHHHGGGG! –gritó como si una pesadilla le estuviera comiendo las entrañas.

Volteó locamente hacia la campanilla para jalar y hacer sonar su pedido de auxilio mientras sostenía su vientre, estaba… era… como si rasgaran dentro de ella, tal y como si… hicieran eso. No podía soportarlo más, echó un grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta que le partió e hizo sangrar los labios, aún así nadie contestó.

Aún, con voz ahogada, bajó como pudo sus pies al piso mientras algo chorreaba por su pierna, miró hacia abajo y luego con ojos abiertos como platos levantó la mirada.

- ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Volvió a gritar con más fuerza, dio algunos pasos goteando la sangre y mojándose en ella mientras iba a la puerta corrediza de su habitación. Encontró el pasillo vacio excepto por… algunos Shinigamis desmayados un poco más lejos. La agriedad de sus lágrimas rosando sus labios, entrando en su boca, lo arrugado de su rostro por el dolor que contenía y el miedo que le cruzaba el cuerpo al pensar que podía morir, ése dolor podía matarla.

- ¡AAGGGHHH! –otro fuerte dolor la hizo caer de rodillas- ¡KENPACHI-SAAAAN!

..

.

Lejos de ahí.

Mayuri revolvió una fórmula que había preparado hacia algunas horas mientras vigilaba otras sustancias y sus comportamientos químicos, entonces se sintió perturbado, con molestias, era extraño, de pronto quebró tubo de ensayo de cristal haciendo sangrar sus manos. Se detuvo a verlo por breves segundos pero luego…

Lo sabía.

- ¡NEMU ENCÁRGATE DE TERMINAR CON EL EXPERIMENTO Y LUEGO DIRÍGETE RÁPIDO A LA UNIDAD DEL BASTARDO DE ZARAKI!

Le dijo apurado dejando todo lo que hacía. La joven le miró inexpresiva mientras asentía ante la rápida acción de su capitán.

De regreso a la unidad 11, en plena calma y silencio no podía haber nada más profundo que un terrible suceso, Orihime arrastraba su cuerpo en el piso intentando llegar a algún lugar, ¡qué inútil! No había nadie, ¿qué era esa sensación? Estaba dejándose al miedo de no saber qué pasará, estaba silenciándose ella misma, sus gemidos y gritos no estaban lejos de los de una herida de muerte.

Y luego de algunos minutos sin auxilio, llena de dolor, cansada de gritar… la casi palpable muerte la llevó al desmayo.

Kurotsuchi infringió muchas reglas que le habían sido impuestas desde el primer enfrentamiento con este capitán, pero él no estaba y parecía que ninguno de los guardias en los alrededores tampoco.

Algunos parecían pequeñas aves caídas y cuando estuvo a una distancia menos prudente pudo sentir la ola de pesadez en conjunto con el dolor entrañable que no sentía nunca. Su inexpresivo ser tembló y estuvo a punto de tumbarse al piso como aquellos débiles pero siguió su camino.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Alguien habría cabreado más de lo usual a la pequeña campanita (así le llamaba a Orihime)? Pero… lo que veía era diferente.

Orihime yacía en el piso en un charco de sangre, de alguna manera la escena no le fue distinta de la que alguna vez vio en alguna batalla pero la joven madre de cabellera naranjada le hizo surgir una acción inexplicable y aunque él controlaba su cuerpo y era cuidadoso con lo que eran sus impulsos no evitó ir corriendo a ella para levantarla, sin importarle mancharse o cualquier otra cosa.

- ¡Hey! –le pegó con suavidad una mejilla para hacerla despertar.

- Nnnh…

Orihime no veía nada, estaba tan shockeada por el dolor que no podía reaccionar apropiadamente. En ese momento intervino Kenpachi quien al ver la sangre, sus subordinados desmayados y todo lo demás no pudo evitar atacar.

Pero el científico no estaba desprevenido, alzó su espada en pos de protección para no ser herido mientras aún sostenía entre sus diabólicas manos a Orihime. Asustado de tal situación Kenpachi decidió no seguir con su impaciente golpe.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –le dijo con desprecio el capitán de esa unidad.

- Hijo de puta, este no es momento de atacarme. Llegué y esta mierda estaba así.

- ¡Aggghhh! –gimió Kenpachi resintiendo aquel dolor.

- Les advertí que algo pasaba –Kurotsuchi añadió con mucha rabia pasiva.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo está… ella? –preguntó ignorándolo.

- Quizá muerta en un par de minutos.

La levantó en sus brazos para llevarla a alguna habitación, como todas se encontraban cerradas, con una patada derribó una puerta y puso en cama a la joven, mientras se dirigía a Kenpachi, el mismo guardó su distancia quedándose atrás.

- Saca a todos de aquí, entre más se expongan a las ondas negativas del engendro de la humana más podrían verse afectados. Te quedarás sin unidad si no haces nada rápido –dijo agitado, ni si quiera él se sentía bien- este… no es momento de pelear, necesito… -tragó saliva- que alejes a todos a un radio de 200 metros de tu unidad. Y luego… -tragó saliva otra vez- ven aquí, necesito que el mocoso esté alimentado, no se hasta cuándo pueda… resistir si sigue comiéndose los restos de energía espiritual que soy capaz de sacar sin llamar la atención de las demás unidades.

- Si los demás lo saben… entonces.

- Sabrán que ese niño es un Hollow mutado con un humano y nuestras cabezas… rodarán. Bueno, espero que la tuya primero, de ser el caso –le dijo con humor negro mientras volvía a atender a Orihime.

Kenpachi no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que le pidió, eran medidas para poder proteger el secreto, pero… ¿cómo disimularían este desmayo multitudinario? Si la noticia se expandía… bueno, parecía que tendrían que recurrir a ese retorcido para obtener una mejor excusa.

- Bueno, pequeña… esto no será como había imaginado –Kurotsuchi le acarició la frente mientras comenzaba a desvestirla.

Al momento, apareció tras él Nemu, la misma tenía un equipo preparado. También había traído una máquina para monitorizar el comportamiento de los bebés en el vientre mientras otra máquina cuidaba las pulsaciones vitales.

- No hay vuelta atrás –añadió el científico viendo de reojo a su artificial hija- ¿q ué te sucede? –le preguntó al ver una expresión adolorida en ella.

- Señor… hay algo en ella que me lastima.

- He… después de todo, eres una despreciable cosa muy poderosa y rara –añadió Mayuri tocando con un dedo el vientre de Orihime- tienes muchos secretos.

El monitor al estabilizarse mostró la imagen de los niños, estaban en posición de parto pero… había uno que no. El capitán algo desconcertado miró bien y sí, estaba… no… no… dijo para sí mismo Mayuri.

- Ya estoy aquí, ¿cómo van los pequeños? –dijo Kenpachi apareciendo en la destrozada puerta.

- ¡NNnh…! –despertó Orihime gimiendo- ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntó desorientada.

- Usted está bien, tenga calma –Nemu fue hacia ella inmediatamente y la tomó de la mano.

Kurotsuchi bajó la mirada y fue al encuentro del capitán de esa unidad, para luego salir con él fuera. Tenía que hablar con él.

- Hay un problema. La razón por la cual me alerte hace algunas semanas fue porque creí ver un desprendimiento de placenta, creí que con una operación sería capaz de arreglarlo, al analizarlo mejor supe que no –suspiró.

- Habla claro –dijo seriamente Kenpachi.

- Quizá no lo notaron antes porque son gemelos pero no comparten la misma bolsa de nacimiento y sus medios de alimentación a través del cordón umbilical no son los mismos.

- Dilo ya.

- Uno de ellos está muerto. Orihime Inoue tiene un mortinato en su vientre y el repentino trabajo de parto es porque su cuerpo no resiste más. Además el otro corre peligro de atorarse en el canal de nacimiento.

- ¿Mu-Muerto? ¿Qué carajo significa eso? ¿Nacer… muerto?

- No hay nada que pudieron hacer, no murió ahora, ni por malos cuidados, quizá hace algunos días y… ahora debo sacarlo. ¿Puedo… cortar a Orihime? –añadió sin el mínimo atisbo de diversión en su mirada- debo practicarle una cesárea antes de que el trabajo de parto esté más avanzado.

- Me duele… me duele mucho… -le dijo Orihime a Nemu, la misma la había soltado para preparar una sustancia e inyectarla.

- Se sentirá mejor después de que le ponga esto, sólo relájese, quizá le provoque un poco de somnolencia y visión borrosa pero quitará gran parte del dolor.

- Mis bebés… ¿están bien? –le preguntó la joven a aquella otra quien había escuchado con sus finos oídos la conversación privada de afuera.

- Relájese –le inyectó la sustancia- todo… saldrá bien.

Orihime cayó presa de aquella sustancia hundiéndose en una especie de sueño mezclado con fantasía, escuchaba y veía todo como si fuera un sueño, sus cansados ojos y mojada frente, de la cual el sudor no paraba de caer le hacían menos creíble. Su temperatura no bajaba, por lo mismo no tenía un sentido de la realidad despierto.

- Por favor… -vio a Kurotsuchi, el mismo le vio algo sorprendido de que le reconociera, le llamó con un gesto mudo, el mismo se acercó a escucharla- Ulquiorra-kun… al fin estás aquí –dijo Orihime con alivio y cariño.

- ¿Eh? –se alejó aquél.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede? Hazlo rápido –dijo Kenpachi sentándose cercano a la puerta y de espaldas, no quería ver lo que ese sádico le fuera a hacer con un escalpelo en mano.

- Ya cállate, no soy carnicero –refunfuñó tomando sus herramientas- _"¿Ulquiorra? Es ese Espada. Lo siento, pequeña, haber cargado con los pecados de ese cobarde, culpando a Aizen mientras era él quien te violaba_ –pensó con indignación para luego cambiar su rostro a uno lascivo- _maldito suertudo" _–sostuvo el escalpelo en lo alto- no dolerá más.

- No… duele… -susurró también Orihime sin saber la suerte que la muerte le daba.

...

..

.

**Fin de Episodio 13**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Nota de la Autora: **Sí, concuerdo con que Mayuri es un hijo de puta pero a él no sólo le mueven los malos sentimientos, de alguna manera creo que él siente una atracción por Orihime o incluso cariño y preocupación. Y esto lo convertirá en alguien noble en esta historia, aunque no desde el punto de vista nuestro, será como un héroe enmascarado xD... y no es que él quiera que los demás sepan que él guarda otras intenciones, sino que él también estará de acuerdo en ser llamado "cabrón" y se sentirá orgulloso de ello. Pero como digo, de cierta manera será un personaje relevante entre Orihime y Ulquiorra.


	14. Monólogo del Corazón

Algo diré, amo el título... creo que de todos los fics que he escrito... éste es el mejor título de capítulo que he puesto jamás. Ya sabrán por qué es un "monólogo del corazón". Bueno... le puse unos detalles y la verdad, a pesar de que contiene drama-heavy estoy segura de que gustarán del contenido en sí. Gracias por el apoyo en los comentarios ;) realmente me dan mucho impulso e inspiración. Disfruten el episodio *mientras tanto* en mi casa estaré escribiendo el siguiente episodio.

Un gran saludo a los UlquiHime presentes y hasta la próxima.

_Nota: Para leer el episodio pueden acompañarse de los temas que me inspiraron. Pongan los temas según lean xDDD... no se, es una sugerencia._

**- Alejandro Sanz - Amiga Mía**

**- Gianluca Grignani - Mi historia entre tus dedos**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…** Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 14:** Monólogo del Corazón.

* * *

.

.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? –dijo Kenpachi a través de aquella puerta casi rota, no le miraba, sólo se encontraba sentado con la vista en el cielo.

- No es momeeento –le dijo cantado mientras respiraba hondamente antes de cortar correctamente a Orihime.

En otros momentos, esto casi hubiera sido un día de relajación para Mayuri, pero no era el caso, ahora mismo estaba expuesto a una energía negativa 100 veces más poderosa de la que jamás se había imaginado, no entendía cuál era la fuente o qué era lo que realmente le afectaba, en primer lugar él ni si quiera podía sentir algo por sus condiciones corporales 'distintas' a los demás y por otro, estaba Nemu, la cual resintió también algo de aquella ola de poder, si ella no era completamente un humano o ser vivo, ¿qué era lo que afectaba en realidad aquel poder?

El primer corte debía ser suficiente pero si se equivocaba incluso podía cortar vasos sanguíneos y luego recaer en una muerte innecesaria, típica en algún novato, pero él no lo era… era un prestigioso científico que actuaba como médico en esta ocasión.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó Kenpachi de todos modos.

- El placer científico que me brinda su pequeño y extraño cuerpo –aseguró empezando a abrir a su paciente, la sangre comenzó a brotar.

- Jajaja –se rió alocado el otro capitán mientras caía en un shock debido a la fuerza aplicada en su cuerpo, sus fuerzas mermarían en cualquier segundo.

- ¿Qué es tan divert-divertido… bastardo?

- Señor, los signos vitales están por debajo de lo normal –intervino Nemu.

Intentando salvar a esta mujer, siendo el objeto de la risa de aquel imbécil, tratando de no equivocarse, sofocándose con el dolor. Nadie podía explicar todo lo que le costaba concentrarse.

- ¡Mierda! –se agitó y gritó viendo que una arteria en el lugar equivocado estaba siendo la causante de tal caída de la vitalidad de la joven. Ella moría.

- Tú… -la sangre no sólo brotaba del cuerpo de Orihime, sino también de los oídos de Zaraki y mientras perdía la consciencia también de su nariz- jajaja la quieres –señaló divertido y casi molesto con aquella verdad que más que ser verdad le implicaba los sentimientos ocultos en su interior.

No, Kenpachi no sabía, sólo decía algo que quizá guardaba él. Pero Mayuri impresionado por tal afirmación y delirio casi insultante se vio a sí mismo luchando desesperadamente por no fallar, por traer a la vida a… ¿quién? Una humana como unas 20 mil que podría conseguir en el mundo del que venía ella.

La miró, la anestesia seguía haciendo efecto y aunque moría mantenía sus ojos abiertos con la voluntad de su corazón por no hacer más complicado el nacimiento de sus criaturas. Era un verdadero acto de… amor.

- Lis-Lis… Listo –apretó los dientes- ¡Vaaamos! –gritó hundiendo sus manos dentro de aquel cuerpo, buscó a la criatura para sacarla.

Cuando la encontró la sacó rápidamente, era el bebé muerto, yacía con ojos cerrados, totalmente sucio en placenta y otros, no se movía ni nada. Este fue entregado a Nemu.

- Mi bebé, por favor… dame a mi niño –extendió sus manos- ¿por qué no llora? –preguntó.

Nemu sostuvo al bebé entre sus manos con más fuerzas sin dejar que ella lo viera, lo tenía en una manta. Además ella no debería tener contacto con el feto muerto hasta que su amo le diera permiso pero los ojos tristes y casi suplicantes de Orihime la estaban obligando a desobedecer. Miró a su Capitán para luego esperar una positiva mas Mayuri con una mirada reprobatoria negó.

La joven de cabellera trenzada desapareció de allí como en un sueño, con una criatura que no lloraba, Orihime finalmente desfalleció en medio de lágrimas. Siendo su última imagen el verse siendo alejada de su producto maternal.

El monitor no daba señales de vida.

- ¡No te mueras, maldición! –gritó Mayuri, la sangre de sus oídos ya fluía también, lo siguiente sería la nariz y luego a desfallecer justo como Kenpachi lo había hecho minutos atrás.

Buscó con rapidez y casi desesperación a la otra criatura, debía sacarla del peligro, debía hacer algo para que no murieran ambos. Ni Orihime, ni aquel…

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, BUAAAAAAAAAAA, BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Salieron las manos prontamente del científico y médico con una criatura llena de vida. Por breves segundos ese mágico momento le enorgulleció. Había hecho sobrevivir a ese niño a pesar de la adversidad de un complicado cuadro crítico.

Su hija había regresado sin el 'producto' anterior y tan rápida como si leyese la mente de su capitán aceptó tomar al recién nacido entre sus manos para que, finalmente, Mayuri pudiera ocuparse de aquella madre que había dejado de vivir hacía breves segundos atrás.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo humano parecía haber cierto revuelo por la noticia, la animada Yachiru había mandado un mensajero a Urahara. Quizá no era la mejor de todas.

De inmediato el rubio salió en busca del Espada, debía decirle lo sucedido, al menos lo que Kenpachi sabía le fue transmitido a él, aún no tenían idea de que una de las criaturas yaciera muerta o que Orihime posiblemente también tuviera esa misma suerte.

Cruzando la calle pudo notar como la cabellera oscura del pasajero del otro mundo se agitaba al viento mientras observaba la nada.

- "Y yo a ti" –repitió en su mente Ulquiorra recordando la voz de Orihime. Le respondió en medio de sus sueños… qué hermoso recuerdo, qué hermoso sentimiento le provocaba, ¿acaso sería felicidad?

- Tenemos que hablar –dijo Urahara.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca, cercana a un parque. Los dos sin mucho que decir y Ulquiorra sin ánimos a compartir sus fracasos en el mundo humano, pero toda perspectiva se perdía al son de los gritos de unos niños que jugaban en el columpio.

- ¿Qué? –rompió el silencio.

- Hubo una complicación –le dijo el rubio.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Orihime fue encontrada en malas condiciones. Kenpachi se está ocupando de la situación pero… realmente no se sabe.

Le impactó tanto que un rebote de su corazón chocó contra su pecho exigiendo salir. Luego pensó de inmediato en los niños, ¡LOS NIÑOS! Casi saltó de la banca para ir corriendo al portal que Kisune había creado cierto tiempo atrás, con la esperanza de que pudieran regresar para quizá hacer algo más.

- ¡Espera! –le gritó sin que él pudiera hacerle caso.

En un principio quedó helado con la noticia y pensó "mi culpa", pero luego su sentir se extendió a sus criaturas, aquellas con las que había soñado, las que imaginó y, en algún punto, quiso tener para poder experimentar un poco del amor que puede sentir un padre por su criatura. Extraño, aún sabiendo que él no tenía ni un ápice de emociones. Es imposible de explicar, todo ello surgió y ya.

Seguro, seguro tardaría, muy seguro.

No se dejó ver consternado, al menos la energía de aquel niño había detenido su flujo dañino hacia ellos. El bebé en calma y todo callado, excepto su respiración violenta, la cual no dejaba de crear una atmósfera de tensión.

- ¿Qué pasó? –se recuperó casi de inmediato Kenpachi acercándose a aquella improvisada cama de quirófano.

- Nada –volteó su rostro Mayuri.

- ¿Qué pasó con ella? –abrió al no escuchar la máquina de signos vitales con el típico BIP- ¡¿qué pasó? –le gritó empujando a Mayuri hacia una pared.

- Cálmate –dijo con molestia y tragó saliva mientras su homónimo Capitán le soltaba.

- Quité la máquina por un momento, pienso llevarla a la clínica. Aunque… -suspiró por lo bajo- necesito un baño.

Las manos ensangrentadas de Mayuri, aquel suspiro bajo, su respiración agitada y el secreto de la situación.

- Dilo –le dijo Zaraki en tono de orden.

- No está bien. Controlé la hemorragia, tardé demasiado y ella estuvo muerta al menos por un minuto. Ahora… no se cómo determinar su situación.

- "Muerta por casi un minuto" – Resonó en la cabeza de aquel salvaje hombre de mirada fiera. Su inconsciente le repetía una y otra vez "Es sólo una humana", quizá el mismo pensamiento que Mayuri desesperadamente traía a su ser, pero, pero… no.

Orihime fue transportada por algunos de los subordinados de Kurotsuchi hacia una clínica del mundo espiritual, fue puesta en cuidados intensivos y sólo se esperaba, con mucha esperanza, que pudiera reaccionar, que no hubiera un daño cerebral, que no quedara en coma, que simplemente pudiera volver a abrir los ojos…

Por otra parte, Mayuri fue el delegado de tener el cuidado del pequeño. Aquella criatura merecía una atención especial por su naturaleza 'shinigami', según el informe que fue dado, finalmente se determinó que era uno de los 'suyos'.

Mentira. Kurotsuchi era un gran y verdadero mentiroso, pero sus intenciones no eran más que las de tener en custodia a las criaturas, para variar también le fue dada toda la potestad sobre el cuerpo del infortunado feto. Siendo así, Orihime no podría recuperar el cuerpo para enterrarlo, el niño fue… dado para fines científicos.

Al final, alguien había ganado.

Ulquiorra atravesó la puerta de aquel hospital sin importarle que vieran el apuro, desesperación o presión que tenía. Quería saber de Orihime, quería verla, quería… ver a sus pequeños y entonces se topó con quien más sabía del caso, Kenpachi yacía sentado en el piso con una mirada cansada y oscurecida.

- ¿Qué pasó? –señaló intentando disimular su desesperación.

El capitán levantó la mirada, no sin antes reír ante aquella pregunta, una risa que más que eso era un suspiro adolorido de alguien que había sido testigo de la injusticia del mundo, vertido en una débil figura femenina.

- ¿Eres tú verdad? –preguntó bajando la mirada aquel fiero hombre.

- ¿¡Qué sucedió! –Ulquiorra elevó más tonos su voz.

- ¡TODO ESTO ES TU PUTA CULPA! –gritó Kenpachi levantándose de golpe para golpear al Espada. Por suerte éste reaccionó esquivando al grandote. El puño se estrelló contra un mueble y el mismo se rompió ante la mirada eufórica de ambos.

Lo sabía, él y casi todos alrededor de Orihime, gente que la apreciaba y que en algún momento se dejó llevar por un sentimiento inadecuado por una desvalida víctima.

- Si quieres matarme, no eres el único –dijo Ulquiorra mostrado su odio, hacia sí mismo como era de esperarse- sólo… dime, ¿cómo están?

- Afff –se desenfadó el capitán volviendo a su lugar- tuvo muchas complicaciones –miró la reacción del atormentado Espada- y… uno de los niños murió.

Fue como un golpe, como si Kenpachi hubiera asestado ese puñetazo, como si un cuchillo le atravesara los ojos y removieran su carne hasta llegar a su cerebro. Nunca supo cómo era el dolor, siempre se trataba de arrepentimiento, miedo, molestia, autodesprecio, amor, deseo, desesperación, pero nunca un dolor así. Si Kenpachi le hubiera arrancado un brazo hubiera sido menos doloroso, ese cuerpo humano suyo no lo resistió más y estuvo a punto de vomitar mientras perdía el balance y caía al piso de rodillas.

- ¡Qué demonios! –gritó Kenpachi levantando a Ulquiorra.

- Mátame –le susurró.

- ¡No seas estúpido! –le gritó y lo arrojó contra un sillón de aquel hospital- aún… aún queda el otro.

- ¿Có-Cómo está ella? –le tomó por las ropas, aquellos ojos verdes y vidriosos emitían una desesperación más allá de la que un humano pudiese soportar.

- Murió por el colapso por unos minutos, pero lograron reanimarla, ahora está en cuidados intensivos. No sabemos… si despertará o si tiene daños cerebrales por la falta de oxigeno en su cerebro.

¿Es ésta la clase de amor que los humanos han querido proteger por mucho? ¿Es esto amor? ¿Son estas las consecuencias del amor? Eran las preguntas que corrían por aquella autopista mental literalmente destrozada. Ella lo había amado por miedo a morir y él la había amado a pesar de no contar con un corazón.

Desafiaron los designios de la vida y se vieron envueltos en un romance, el cual, aunque pudo ser evitado, trajo desgracias. Era claro a quién iba a perjudicar, éstas eran las consecuencias que le fueron advertidas. Aizen tenía razón, el amor no era una bondad del los humanos, era una excusa para verles sufrir y morir.

- ¿Dónde… está? ¿Crees que puedo verla?

-Supongo –le dijo Kenpachi- ver por el pasillo izquierdo, es la segunda puerta –Ulquiorra se puso en marcha pero una pesada mano le detuvo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada –contestó, no quería alterarle más pero no era capaz de decirle que no se alarmara por el estado de ella.

Un paso tras otro estuvo contenido de desesperación, ¿dónde había quedado aquel futuro hombre dispuesto a luchar? Ciertamente, no quedaba mucho ahí. Tenía ganas de morir o de encerrarse en un lugar y no salir jamás.

Abrió la puerta corrediza con pausa, viendo dentro a la joven, acostada, silenciosa, sin color en sus labios ni mejillas, con la cabellera perfectamente ordenada por haber sido atendida por unas enfermeras, pero… ahí estaba.

Fijó su vista, entonces, en aquel que fue un abultado vientre y suspiró para luego traer una silla y sentarse a su lado. Se quedó viendo las heridas envueltas en vendas. Su delicado vientre, el que antes había albergado un par de vidas, destrozado, aquel hermoso cuerpo en el que Ulquiorra hizo un santuario fue simplificado hasta quedarse en ruinas.

Esta vez la máquina de signos vitales sonaba pausada, como si cada latido de aquel corazón fuese a desvanecerse con sólo tocarla. Le invadió una desesperación, una sensación que le recorrió el pecho y le llegó al estomago. Tomó la mano de Hime y desbocando todos sus pecados en un sentimiento, dejó brotar su amor. Le besó delicadamente como a una dama. En otra época… en otra época, quizá en su verdadera y original vida de humano él la hubiera cortejado de ese modo.

¿Qué queda ahora?

- Lamento no haber… no haberme quedado. Creo que no he parado de cometer error tras error. Todo… ¿basado en qué? En lo que creo correcto, en 'lo mejor para ti'. No tuve la intención de detenerme cuando Aizen-sama me ordenó que te dejara, no tuve el valor para llevarte conmigo aún cuando me odiaras, no pude… decirte la verdad y luego simplemente… me sentí tan sometido a un abismo cuando me di cuenta de que me harías el padre de dos niños, huí y te dejé –bajó la cabeza y los labios le temblaron. Aquí estaba el humano y aquel corazón que nunca creyó que volvería a tener cumpliendo con su función- he sido tan egoísta y aunque decidí dejarte para no hacerte sufrir más, seguía pensando en ti y… y… -las lágrimas cayeron sobre la mano de joven- nunca pude separar mi corazón de tu corazón, luchando contra todo, contra mis ideas, contra este cuerpo, contra mi propio ser, aggghhhh… -se ahogó en un sollozo.

El culpable quizá fue él pero nunca tuvo una intención verdaderamente fría para cortar sus lazos con ella. La amaba, con un corazón que poco sabía de la vida, uno que tristemente se veía reducido a ver en ese estado sus pobres actos de lógica.

- No volveré a dejarte. Te lo juro.

Le dijo, sellando con eso una historia que poco podía dejar de positivo en ese momento. Era cuestión de tiempo, ella… despertaría…

¿Verdad?

…

Sólo el futuro tenía la respuesta.

…

..

.

**Fin de Episodio 14**


	15. Oscuras Intenciones

Hola a todos los lectores, muchísimas gracias por ponerle tanta atención a este fic que ha robado el corazón de unos y que ha raptado sin permiso el corazón de otros xDDDD.

Ahora me voy a dedicar a responder a algunos comentarios, porque no quiero dejar con la duda a nadie.

…

Respuestas a los comentarios del episodio 14 en my TUMBLR (link en my profile). Es que algunos son muuuuuy largos ;_; sorry por no postearlo acá.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…** Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 15:** Oscuras Intenciones

.

.

¿Cómo entender el significado de este sentimiento? Un simple susurro o un disperso 'lo siento' no puede apiadarse de un alma como la suya. Está siendo tan absorto como el dolor del silencio al no poder gritar lo que le provoca estar solo.

Es un sinsentido, de alguna manera Ulquiorra lo sabe, voltea la mirada a otra parte mientras fija sus manos sobre las de ella, está tibia… pero no en el estado que debería. Aún ahí, en la cama, dejando de ser lo que su esencia le pide ser, pero ella no responde.

Fuera de la habitación está Zaraki, de alguna manera está siendo cortés, no por él, ¿qué piedad merece Ulquiorra? Ninguna, bajo su punto de vista. No es más que un culpable.

- ¡Capitán! –dijo en tono formal Rukia.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Escuché de lo sucedido –bajó la voz- entiendo que es un momento difícil. La capitana Unohana ha sido asignada para tomarla como paciente.

- ¿Qu-Quién ha decidido eso? –preguntó curioso pero con algo de cuidado al mismo tiempo.

- Ehm… Yamamoto-sama ha dado la orden. Debido a algunos… errores detectados en los informes entregados por el capitán Kurotsuchi.

- ¿Errores? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Por favor, deje que la capitana la atienda, creo que sería lo mejor… yo…

- Uhm –suspiró Kenpachi fijando una mirada hiriente sobre la pequeña Kuchiki- ¿por qué no comienzas a hablar por ti misma y dejas de repetir como si fueras una maldita grabadora? Ella no es un experimento, ni un pedazo de carne al que hay que cortar en pedazos para reponer, no es una cartera de cuero a la que hay que coser un pedazo suelto… es… -desvió sus ojos y contó hasta tres para calmar su tono- ¡es mejor que te vayas!

Aquellos cabellos cortos tintinearon al voltearse con rapidez para ir en la dirección contraria a la habitación de Orihime. Por supuesto, estaba preocupada pero no tanto como por la actitud del capitán Yamamoto. Había enviado urgentemente ese mensaje y… quizá no sólo fue una recomendación.

Temprano en la mañana había tenido una breve conversación con su ocupado hermano, el cual tenía otros asuntos que resolver que no tenían nada que ver con la situación de Orihime. Pero en un segundo, un breve segundo creyó notar a su hermano sobreactuado; siempre siendo frío sin ningún ápice de emoción al tratarse de asuntos como esos y de repente diciendo cosas como "ocúpate de eso", "ve al hospital o… y… regresa".

¿Qué quería decir exactamente con eso? Entre mirada dispersa y palabras confusas, raro en él, había un entretelón preparado para esta situación, ¿qué sucedía exactamente en el interior de su hermano?

- "Habla por ti misma" –imitó Rukia por lo bajo- como si no fuera suficiente tener esta crisis y… ¡Ahhhhhh! –se dio cuenta.

Fuera del entendimiento de la shinigami estaba Unohana, la misma iba de camino a buscar a Kurotsuchi para obtener un informe del seguimiento a la paciente. Había llegado a su unidad, no había nadie que la atendiera hasta que salió Nemu la cual le comentó que no estaba.

Su segunda opción fue ir al hospital directamente, quizá se encontraría ahí… puesto que la única paciente que tenía era la humana y el recién nacido.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Zaraki aún permanecía cercano a la puerta de la habitación de Orihime, no quería que nadie fuera a interrumpir o a DESCUBRIR a Ulquiorra en alguna comprometedora escena. A sabiendas de que el Espada ni si quiera debería de estar ahí.

- ¡Hump! –llamó su atención y luego carraspeó- ¿aún aquí Capitán?

- ¡Oooh! –suspiró con todas sus fuerzas- ¿qué?

- Debo revisar a la paciente, creo que es mi deber… como su médico.

- Supongo que es así, Capitán Kurotsuchi.

Sin mucha presión ni disimulo Kenpachi hizo un pequeño escándalo antes de entrar, para que el 'invitado' estuviera advertido.

Ulquiorra sentado junto al cuerpo de Orihime, le sostenía la mano pero al ver al shinigami la quitó… de forma incómoda, ya que quería mantenerse a su lado.

- ¿Pueden retirarse? –preguntó Kurotsuchi con calma sana arrimando sus artefactos a una mesa cercana a la joven.

Ni si quiera se dio a la tarea de preguntar algo, para el capitán de la 11va división era sospechoso pero no pensó demasiado, salía con el perturbado Ulquiorra el cual cedió sus pasos con la pesadez más abrumadora que se hubiera imaginado. Sin embargo… era su deber dejar que un profesional revisara el estado de Orihime.

En la soledad de la habitación, con sobria nitidez sobre ella, mientras una luz baja le hacía resplandecer el rostro, Orihime quedó a disposición del shinigami que momentos antes le había practicado una cesárea. Sin recordar la sangre que a borbotones brotó y untó su rostro, Mayuri revisó los signos vitales, la paleta de revisión en la que las enfermeras escriben cualquier cambio, ojeó por momentos sin quitar la vista… pero no, nada era distinto.

Soltó aquel frío informe y se quedó rígido, no quería desviar la mirada a nada que no fuera lo lógico y lo que propiamente correspondía a su trabajo, porque sino…

- ¿Estás feliz? –le preguntó y mientras daba un suspiro seco tomó asiento donde Ulquiorra había estado desde hace dos días. Una silla inclinada en su dirección.

Orihime no contestó, ni un cabello se movió mientras el shinigami esperaba una respuesta. Había algo de pecado en él, podía… emanar de su cuerpo.

- Vino a visitarte, el culpable de tu posible muerte –sonrió divertido- y aquí también estoy yo.

El inquietante silencio le raspaba el interior, más que… como si… era algo estúpido. Todo esto fue a causa del bastardo de Kenpachi, el cual le había abierto una puerta que no había podido cerrar ni si quiera con pensamientos obscenos, los cuales ya no eran divertidos cuando la paciente había tomado un lugar menos sucio en el estante polvoriento de su corazón.

- ¡Estúpida! –le dijo en tono fuerte poniéndose de pie de inmediato. Le dio la espalda… mientras recogía sus cosas, pero…

Sí, estaba herido. Volvió la mirada a ella como quien ha sido derrotado, humillado y entre desprecio y rabia, tomó la mano de Orihime, la que sin vida parecía mecerse en el mundo shinigami.

- Des-Despierta… por favor –dijo, lo que de sus labios había surgido le indignó tanto que no podía expresarlo más que con un grito. Quería mandar todo al diablo. Su mal humor… estaba siendo respaldado.

Orihime no se movió ni un centímetro, parecía que nada había pasado salvo que ahí estaba Mayuri, siendo pisoteado por algo que le repugnaba, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Sacarle el corazón a la joven y hacer que dejara de vivir para así matar sus angustias, era lo más apropiado, nada se lo impediría pero… ¡buuuf! Las averiguaciones y penalidades de matar a una humana sin razón habiendo tantos tras su paradero, era complicado. Así que su pequeña razón de sentirse como si no fuera él no podía desaparecer de ese modo.

Pero en ese momento, al abrazar el valor de romper en pedazos los sentimientos que Orihime había hecho crecer en él, dudó. Y luego asintió con certeza a su cruel destino, no podía.

- Señor, me temo que debemos marcharnos.

- ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí, Nemu?

- No vi nada.

- Eso imaginé.

Soltó la mano de Orihime con cuidado, depositándola donde había estado… curiosamente le había entibiado la misma, era ridículo, al menos para él. Lo que le esperaba afuera era menos agradable que eso, bueno, no.

- Al fin lo encuentro, Kurotsuchi-san –le dijo con alegórica calma Unohana.

- Vamos, Nemu –le ordenó a la shinigami, mientras la mirada de la capitana le seguía.

- Creo que deberíamos tener una conversación, acerca de la inducción a un coma que le provocó a la joven Inoue.

Mayuri detuvo su paso con una oscura aura que le había atrapado.

- Si muriese entonces la criatura que dio a luz quedaría a tu cuidado al ser un huérfano. Si no tiene inconveniente, me gustaría platicar de ello.

No volteó hacia quien le hablaba, permanecía en silencio, no tanto por lo que dirían los demás sino por las conclusiones a las que se había llegado debido a una decisión que tomó.

Pronto una luz le cegó y entonces vio cómo una espada le golpeaba con su más fuerte golpe. Kurotsuchi había salido expulsado de ese lugar demoliendo la pared que daba al exterior. Cuando recuperó su aliento y pudo ver a través de la bruma, notó cómo los cascabeles de Kenpachi se agitaban ante la respiración salvaje del mismo, le miraba… con rabia.

- ¿Tú hiciste eso? –preguntó Zaraki.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –preguntó el agredido, no parecía molesto, sólo algo aturdido.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! SABÍA QUE NO DEBÍAMOS CONFIAR EN TI –le decía Kenpachi acercándose a paso violento a Mayuri, en ese instante entre enfermeras y médicos se pusieron cada uno del lado de ambos.

- Hombres… -suspiró Unohana.

Un momento de paz de repente puede convertirse en toda una guerra, no sólo exterior sino también una interior, los corazones inestables de todos estos estaban llevando un peso que no podían resistir, pronto… si nadie los ayudaba… entonces explotarían.

- Es suficiente.

Dijo alguien entre la multitud, la voz autoritaria que paralizó a todos. Y entre más se acercaba a los contendientes (en este caso sólo Kenpachi), más sabían la que se había armado.

- ¡Byakuya! –dijo Zaraki, apretó los dientes mientras veía venir otra declaración de guerra hacia sus acciones.

- Este no es el momento, ni lugar. Así que guarda tu espada –se dirigió a Kenpachi- y tú –vio a Mayuri- deja todos los informes relacionados con la humana a la Capitana Unohana, ella está a cargo desde ahora.

- ¿¡Y QUIÉN MIERDA ERES TÚ PARA MANDARME! –retó el científico.

- Yamamoto-sama me ha dado ese derecho. Si tienes alguna duda o comentario que añadir, hazlo saber a los altos mandos.

Pedante y soberbio, todo lo que en pensamiento unía a Zaraki y Kurotsuchi. Lo detestaban como nadie tenía idea, deseaban enterrar, sus correspondientes, espadas en su corazón y desmembrarlo. De alguna manera, que él estuviera a cargo les daba razones de más para tener unos intermitentes y agraviantes… celos. A ambos.

Kuchiki se retiró de allí sin pensar, se topó con la figura apagada y casi escondida de Ulquiorra, el mismo le vio con aquellos ojos verdes, los cuales despertaron en la memoria del shinigami algo… como un recuerdo adverso al de esos momentos.

Y aunque le había invadido aquella memoria decidió dejarla pasar por el momento, aunque claro, le tenía el ojo puesto, desde luego tendría que tomar en cuenta esa extraña aparición para más tarde.

A mitad de camino se detuvo, Byakuya estaba congelado, quizá era la fuerza de atracción que emanaba la idea de ver a Orihime, la única parte de su cuerpo que había desobedecido a su razón fueron sus ojos. Vieron de reojo el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación prohibida. Qué silencio… y pensar que hacia algunas semanas ella reía animada.

Una triste intención se apropió de su espíritu.

Mayuri guardó su ira para poder parecer indiferente. No era como Zaraki, el mismo había olvidado su pequeño encuentro y comenzando a vociferar cuanto odiaba a los Kuchiki se alejó. Sin embargo, tenía algo que hacer en esa ocasión.

- Nemu –le llamó- nos vamos.

- Sí, señor –dijo siguiéndole el paso.

Ulquiorra no tenía derecho en levantar una espada, por ello prefería pensar más fríamente en las razones por las que aquel shinigami le hizo eso a su… es decir… a Orihime. Había notado una expresión distinta en aquel extraño rostro, no era la de deseo. Él tenía prácticamente la mirada baja a pesar de ser un capitán tan orgulloso.

- Muchacho –se le acercó Mayuri.

El pensativo Ulquiorra lo vio con los ojos abiertos y atentos.

- Ven conmigo –le pidió más que decirlo en tono de orden.

- ¿Qué…

No pudo ni si quiera terminar la frase que iba a decir para evadir aquella petición, cuando el shinigami trató de acercar su mano al hombro para tocarlo, como si con eso fuese a convencerlo.

- Inoue y Cifer, padres de dos niños, uno muerto al nacer, el otro vivo y aún bajo mi cuidado. Necesitamos hablar del informe, Orihime Inoue sólo tuvo un niño según mis informes a los altos mandos. Si te niegas a venir, haré que todo el mundo sepa esta verdad. Acabarás muy mal, tú y ella.

Olvídenlo. Kurotsuchi era un chantajista del más bajo nivel que pudiera existir. Ulquiorra comenzaba a cambiar de idea, éste tenía intenciones muy oscuras. Si no iba no lo descubriría pero si accedía… entonces quien sabe lo que éste loco científico podría hacerle. No le gustaba la forma en que decía que acabaría mal… ella.

- Uhm –asintió y desapareció.

Este tipo de adversidad solamente podía cubrir ciertos detalles en esta ocasión. Y si… Ulquiorra desaparecía y no volvía, ¿qué pasará si Mayuri opta por matar a Ulquiorra con la intención de quedarse con el único niño nacido vivo de Orihime?¿Qué pasaría si lo que Unohana decía era cierto?

En este punto ciego de su historia, no había variables, sólo existía una razón "Orihime debe vivir". Si significaba que él debía morir, lo aceptaría, después de todo, era su responsabilidad asumir las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

…

…

….

…..

…

**Fin de Episodio 15**


	16. No Seamos Sinceros

Aprovechando que escribo esto en fechas navideñas decidí subirlo. He tenido un terrible bloqueo mental estos días, así que no he escrito casi nada, bueno, quiero cambiar todo eso.

Espero que disfruten del episodio, tanto como yo al escribirlo =), nos veremos en la siguiente actualización y me voy, no sin antes decir, comentar es apoyar. No olviden dejar sus opiniones ;D son importantes y siempre las leo (además que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo).

Felices fiestas (( 24 / 12 / 2011 ))

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen. Ellos son obra de Tite Kubo (:D Al igual que el UlquiHime)._

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_.

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 16:** No Seamos Sinceros

* * *

.

..

...

- Uhm… -musitó asintiendo.

- Nemu, déjanos solos –dijo Kurotsuchi.

- Pero… señor –su capitán la miró de reojo, era amenazador.

Después de dos segundos de haberlo cuestionado, aceptó en silencio. Dejando a solas a estos, dos distintos seres pero con una misma intención.

- Eres todo lo que tiene en estos momentos –señaló Mayuri a Ulquiorra. El mismo no desviaba su mirada de un cúmulo de tierra.

No respondió, tomó la pala que le acercaron y comenzó a echar tierra. Sus sentimientos en ese momento no eran de esperanza, pero tampoco su negativismo le mermaba fuerzas porque había prometido estar al lado de Orihime, ¿cómo podía atreverse un hombre a estar a su lado si no es capaz de resistir un dolor como este?

- ¿Y?

Paleó con mucha más fuerza, había una enorme abertura en el piso por llenar, conforme escuchaba al capitán Kurotsuchi más podía pensar en aquel dolor que había omitido. Paleó tan rápido y tan fuerte que el sudor caía de sus mejillas, caía por su frente también, sobre sus ojos, bordeaba sus mejillas y entonces caía al piso.

- Detente –entonó con firmeza al mismo tiempo que detenía el movimiento de la mano del Espada.

Este momento íntimo, incómodo, irrelevante y terrible era necesario, para darse cuenta de sus acciones, de todo lo que provocó al tomar su propia palabra como la última verdad. Había afectado tanto a quien menos deseaba.

- Esto es… insoportable.

- Aizen nunca fue el tipo de bastardo que dejaba un plan al aire, quizá… esto fue una prueba de todo su poder. Él desencadenó su dolor –refiriéndose a la pareja- si ella no te hubiera conocido, si tú no la hubieras conocido… pero –se detuvo en seco, relamió sus labios y miró con inexpresidad al Espada que no aguantaba más esta presión- esa humana escogió algo que no reconocía. Yo no entiendo los sentimientos humanos, quizá… es la única rama en la que he pecado de amateur, no soy mejor que tú pero supongo que en momentos como este, se merece algunas palabras… de su padre –añadió señalando una pequeña caja blanca hundida entre tanta tierra que salvajemente fue removida.

- Dime, ¿qué sucederá con el otro niño?

- Uhm –emuló pensativo arrodillándose mientras tomaba puñados de tierra y los arrojaba suavemente sobre el ataúd- no hay posibilidades de que la humana conserve a la criatura. Es inexperta y no tiene futuro en su entorno. Por lo tanto esos cabrones del servicio social se encargarán de la crianza del niño.

¿No era suficiente que su bebé le fuera arrebatado? Ahora la sociedad de almas le iba a quitar el otro porque no confiaban en la fuerza de Inoue, ella… quien con entereza luchó contra todos los pronósticos para traer una criatura como esa al mundo, quien decidió con una madurez increíble no abortar, quien se enfrentó a todos por una vida mejor, ¿ella no era capaz?

Sí, ambos, tanto Ulquiorra como Mayuri pensaban en que era una equivocación. Nadie conocía la fuerza que poseía ella.

- ¿Qué… puedo hacer?

- Tú, nada –añadió fríamente dejando de arrojar copitos de tierra y se puso de pie, aunque no dejaba de ver el ataúd.

- Cuando despierte… el mundo será más cruel con esta pequeña flor. Más de lo que el destino lo ha sido.

- En realidad… -miró con decisión a Ulquiorra- podemos usar a alguien, pero necesitaré de tu completa obediencia en esto.

- ¿Ah? –respondió con un suspiro.

De pronto el escenario se volvía completamente confuso. Se podía crear un ambiente lo suficientemente sano como para salvar a la pequeña Orihime. Es posible que nadie tenga idea de lo que vaya a pasar y si es que la maquiavélica mente de Mayuri fuera a proporcionar un pedazo de esperanza a toda esta situación.

- ¿Qué obtienes de esto? –preguntó Ulquiorra desconfiado.

- Diversión. El maldito de Byakuya debe sufrir y ésta… es la única forma.

- No me siento cómodo haciendo esto pero –el fuego en sus ojos se encendió- si de esto depende la vida de Orihime y su felicidad, lo haré.

Ulquiorra… esos ojos verdes, desconsolados e invadidos de toda la tristeza del mundo vuelven a brillar, le agrada la idea de aquel, aunque no confía por completo. Supone que todos tienen motivos, unos más egoístas que otros pero al final… lo único que importaba era ella. No iba a abandonarla otra vez, éste hombre de inexpresiva mirada y soledad iba a saborear la idea de un final feliz.

…

- Lo lamento, hijo –pronunció con dificultad sintiéndose raro-. Sólo quiero que sepas… que fuiste engendrado con mucho amor –pensó en las palabras de aquella fuerte joven que llegó a Hueco Mundo- tu madre ha dado todo de sí y yo daré todo de mí para que las cosas salgan bien de ahora en adelante. Espero encontrarte algún día, si es que… tengo la capacidad de obtener un alma humana, si es que… tengo el derecho.

Ese último adiós era un regalo, Mayuri había dejado a Ulquiorra a solas para que pudiera decir lo que tenía que decir, lamentablemente el científico loco escuchaba a una distancia prudente. Simplemente le había hecho creer aquello.

Cuando finalmente aquel Espada se fue de allí, con suavidad dirigió sus pasos hacia el ataúd, pateó la tierra recién removida sonriendo, esa loca mirada y dientes brillantes se fueron haciendo más lúgubres mientras giraba su cabeza a un lado.

- Nemu, Nemu, Nemu… éste chico es tan estúpido, no se si más que la asquerosa humana esa o no. Creo que sus ignorantes neuronas están confabuladas para hacerme éste favor. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Saldrá todo bien?

- Señor, no tengo idea.

- Bien, dime… ¿cómo ésta mi pequeño engendro?

- Revisé los signos vitales y la fórmula administrada no surtió efecto, su cerebro no funciona aún. Tenemos problemas para arrancar el sistema nervioso también.

- ¿Cómo está su cuerpo?

- En perfecto estado.

- ¡Ja! –rió seco- una fórmula ha fallado, no nos rendiremos, ése engendro de Espada y Humano no va a ser un obstáculo a mi intelecto. Su cerebro debe funcionar al igual que su cuerpo. Ya lo verás, Nemu –sonrió más y se fue en dirección a ella- pronto le veremos en los brazos de su madre, como si nada hubiera pas-... –se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Va a devolverle al niño? ¿Entonces por qué le hizo creer a éste Espada que el niño murió?

- Nemu, la culpa puede hacerlo mi esclavo, pero esto es simplemente para hacerles pagar a esos bastardos, se los advertí…

- Pero… va a devolverle el niño a la humana, ¿entonces qué sentido tiene todo?

- ¡NO TE IMPORTA! YA VETE, NO TE NECESITO MÁS.

Se hastió, sus ropajes blancos se agitaron al soplar del viento mientras escondía en lo más hondo de su ser eso que no quería descubrir. Odiaba a Orihime, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas pero… al tener al niño muerto entre sus manos no pudo imaginar ser derrotado por la muerte. Haciendo lo necesario logró conservar el cuerpo del bebé en un estado en el que pudiera seguir existiendo, pero las actividades neuronales eran otra cosa, es una tontería que la carcasa sirva perfectamente y la unidad central esté atrofiada, hablando técnicamente de un cuerpo.

Así que, dándose un reto extra decidió entregarle un niño vivo y 'normal' a Orihime. Tal vez una excusa menos complicada era que no se imaginaba a una mujer como ella sin una sonrisa en su rostro. Era un científico, podía lograrlo, era el mejor y podría cambiar a ese bebé sin movilidad a un bebé sano… ¡PODÍA!

Hacer sufrir a los demás capitanes y quitar de en medio a Ulquiorra era un extra.

- Sólo espera, pequeña, un poco de sufrimiento más y entonces… podré hacer mi mayor milagro, una sonrisa tuya… -se golpeó la frente- ¡agghhh! Voy a tener que lavar mi cerebro después de esta tontería.

Se vio a sí mismo ido, pero en ese momento no era el único.

Tarareó una canción… al principio no lo notó porque había surgido de la nada, de repente paró en seco el lápiz que en sus manos se balanceaba para darse cuenta de ello… suspiró e hizo a un lado unos documentos que firmaba.

Byakuya respiró muy hondo, guardó el aire por unos segundos para luego dejarlo salir como si le relajara, con el lápiz garabateó sobre su escritorio cosas sin sentido, algo le preocupaba… algo que su perspicaz mente no dejaba de divagar y que él, inconscientemente, quería descubrir.

Igual y esos días eran pesadísimos, habían muchas cosas que se le habrían pasado, pensó.

Y su mente cayó en una divagación más, Inoue Orihime. Había dado ciertas indirectas para que se investigara más a fondo a Kurotsuchi debido a algunos informes que dio, pero la verdad era que desconfiaba de ese desquiciado, su rostro giró hacia una ventana que daba una vista a un cielo oscuro, incluso si él era profesional eso no dejaba de lado que haría algo para dañarla… aunque no quisiera.

Ese era el destino de los Shinigamis, después de todo… su único propósito era proteger el orden de lo físico con lo espiritual. Si se desafiaban las reglas… si tan sólo se desviaban, acababa mal, así de simple.

…

¿Quién mejor lo sabía que Ulquiorra? Que a pesar de no ser un shinigami había palpado con certeza el desafío de ir más allá de lo debido.

La belleza que custodiaba estaba dormida aún, como si no la hubiera visto así antes se llenó de alegría al sentirla cerca. Tomó asiento en el borde de esa cama de hospital y le acarició las mejillas, extrañó ver que se sonrojara como cuando la salud inundaba su ser.

- "¿Despertará pronto?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Soltó un suspiro y pensó en aquel desagradable recuerdo. Tragó saliva evitando llenar de sufrimiento a su amada, deseaba que ella se enfocara en lo positivo aún. No sabía cómo pero quería concebir felicidad para su futuro.

- Yo… -bajo la cabeza un poco y juntó pálidas manos- sólo quería decirte que lo que hiciste fue muy valeroso. No debes culparte de nada –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- diste a luz a una sana y perfecta niña –tragó saliva- no la he visto, es lo que me dijeron. Espero… se parezca a ti.

Le acomodó unos mechones de cabello y le volvió a acariciar, esta vez el mentón.

- El otro… tuvo una dificultad y murió. Según dicen… se parecía a mí –sonrió-, mujer… ¿alguna vez imaginaste tener tantos problemas? Si hay alguien a quien deberías culpar por ello, es a mí… tenlo por seguro. Lo que vaya a pasar… de ahora en adelante, cree, CREE –dijo con firmeza- que podrás lograrlo, no te derrumbes, supéralo, sigue adelante y si aún eso no te basta, encuentra fuerzas en odiarme, aunque no lo deseo… -volvió a suspirar.

- ¡Ahh! –gimió alguien entrando a la habitación.

- ¿Zaraki? –preguntó viendo una enorme sombra.

No podía ser otro, a pesar de haber tenido un encuentro bastante incómodo con Byakuya… no se iba a poner a sus órdenes. No tenía por qué rendirle cuentas y menos hacerle caso.

- No me hables con tanta familiaridad, bastardo.

- Uhm –asintió Ulquiorra.

- ¿Quién te dijo que puedes estar aquí a estas horas? ¿Y a dónde fuiste con el malparido de Kurotsuchi?

Agregó con todo su desprecio, después de todo estaba redirigiendo su ira al nuevo objetivo. No se podía esperar menos de él.

- ¿Con él? No se de lo que hablas –dijo distrayéndose otra vez con la cabellera de Orihime.

- Pero eras tú –siguió Zaraki.

- Debió ser otro –alegó Ulquiorra.

- Ah… sí, bueno, no me importa.

Zaraki carraspeó un poco para luego volver a llamar la atención de Ulquiorra, quien tenía los ojos bien puestos sobre Orihime.

- ¿Qué?

- Es tarde, vete.

Fue tan directo que el Espada mostró una media sonrisa, era divertido cómo ver a este shinigami preocupado por la joven que yacía inmóvil; en todo caso, Zaraki sólo quería tener un poco de tiempo con ella también, detestaba que tanto Kurotsuchi como 'el bastardo' de Ulquiorra pudieran y él tuviera que quedarse fuera del asunto. Él… también ansiaba protegerla.

¿Acaso era un instinto el que manejaba a Zaraki? Por si fuera poco aún no tenía idea de lo que por las mentes de Ulquiorra y Kurotsuchi. Temía por la vida de Orihime, que tan frágil como el cristal podía quebrarse.

- Cierto, es tarde –señaló Ulquiorra poniéndose de pie- tengo algo que hacer –paso por el lado del Capitán y con un poco de suavidad llevó a pedirle que cuidara de ella.

Carraspeó y recuperó su seria compostura. Este acto, que a continuación se desarrollaría, podría llevarlo a lugares inesperados pero no importara lo que pasara debía parecer que nada sucedía. Era malo fingiendo.

- Hasta mañana –se despidió el Espada.

El eco de su profunda voz resonó en los oídos de Orihime, sin que nadie lo notase su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y una breve y casi innotable sonrisa se esbozó en las comisuras de sus labios, como si… esperaran con ansias un mañana con él, como si desearan que nada sucediera, como si… nada.

- Nnnh… -gimió débil.

Zaraki volteó de inmediato para ver a la joven durmiente, ¡estaba reaccionando!

.

..

…

**Fin de Episodio 16**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Escribo esto después xD para no spoilerear antes. El caso es que... Kurotsuchi está loco, listo. Aclarado todo podemos seguir xDDDD, nah, bueno, sólo quería explicar que para el científico loco mucho de lo que siente es confuso por lo mismo a veces no sabe que dice o hace, por lo mismo quisiera que comprendan su naturaleza y no piensen que estoy desvariando. Que no es así ;D nada más tengan en cuenta esto. Gracias por leerme ;_;

Por cierto, pueden seguirme en mi Twitter o Tumblr por si quieren o DA. Las direcciones en mi perfil ;D


	17. Sí, Capitán… confiese

Gracias por sus comentarios _**MaryJu-chan / nypsy / fanisa / **___ me han animado bastante a seguir con la historia, aunque me he quedado algo corta a lo que dicen. Un saludo y espero seguir por aquí actualizando, que si me caso este año no se si podré organizar todo (que de por sí ando lejos de fanfiction ;_;).

_**Disclaimer**__:_Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…**Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 17:** Sí, Capitán… confiese.

* * *

.

Aterrizó sin el más mínimo problema en aquella lujosa mansión, algunos Shinigamis se dieron cuenta, rápidamente los dejó inconscientes, caminó pausado hacia aquella habitación y antes de entrar en la misma lo descubrió a quien buscaba.

- ¿Quién eres? –le preguntó Byakuya.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo antes de contestar, estaba a punto de comenzar… esto, esto que se había propuesto.

Volteó y lo vio de reojo, iba a ser apuñalado por el Capitán. No le temía. Era una locura pero más allá de todo, lo último a lo que podía temerle era a él.

- Ah –entendió el Capitán, el centellar de sus ojos verdes le respondieron- sabía que pasé por alto algo. Ahora mismo estoy en el dilema de acabar contigo o…

- Guarda tu espada, Shinigami –respondió Ulquiorra.

Sus alas negras, cual angel de muerte reposaron tranquilas pero se agitaron un poco al voltear hacia él. Expectante, Kuchiki lo vio con desdén antes de esperar un movimiento de violencia.

Como nada ocurría decidió empuñar con fuerza el mango de su arma y atravesarlo pero en ese momento, algo cambió.

- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que piense que estoy equivocado al pensar que tú tienes interés en Orihime Inoue?

Byakuya detuvo su ataque para sentirse enredado en pensamientos confusos, era golpeado por un simple nombre.

- Ese sinsentido tuyo podría llevarte a morir, ¿sabes? –dijo como si no tuviera interés en lo debatido.

- Ella tuvo un hijo, pero tiene una naturaleza distinta a la de Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿tienes idea de por qué? –agitó sus alas elevándose. Byakuya lo miraba sin quitarle los ojos de encima pero tampoco deteniéndole- porque yo probé su cuerpo –sonrió demoniaco.

Se enmarcaba la ira en su rostro mientras veía aquel angel oscuro elevarse, si eso era verdad… podría costarle bien la vida… esa… mujer.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó rápido el shinigami- _¡Maldito!_ –pensó al instante.

Esa basura había hecho que él admitiese con dolor el interés suyo por Orihime, sin embargo ello no le era tan distante de su corazón. Si al menos pudiese decirlo claramente, así podría desenmarañar las telarañas mentales que había causado que su corazón volviera a latir por alguien más.

Ulquiorra bajó hasta él dejando su transformación de lado, quería parecer totalmente convencido de ser el diablo, tanto como para poder atemorizar a Kuchiki por la vida de Orihime. Entonces Kurotsuchi no estaba tan loco y pensar que Ulquiorra no estaba preparado para algo como esto, se sentía… un poco celoso, de éste caballero de reluciente armadura, estaba sintiéndose un verdadero villano en la historia.

Viéndolo de cerca, podía decir que alguien como Kuchiki era lo que se merecía Orihime, no un… no un…

- ¿Qué quieres? –tomó asiento en una de esas finas sillas dentro de esa habitación. Lo invitó a pasar.

- Lo que la humana ha engendrado –señaló apoyado en una pared, Cifer estaba mirándolo arrogante.

- Entonces… ¡tú… -se levantó airoso con la espada y los ojos inyectados en una rabia inentendible- abusaste de ella! –con el arma tan cerca del cuello de Cifer, un poco más habría cortado sus visibles venas, una gota de sangre corría por su cuerpo.

- _Ni si quiera me es curioso –pensó Ulquiorra teniendo al Capitán sobre él- que él haya fijado sus ojos en ella, ni si quiera… me siento amenazado por alguien como él, cuando lo único que trata es protegerla de… mí –tragó saliva._

- ¡Diablos! –dijo al instante Byakuya, consciente de su posición y se alejó.

- Quiero a la criatura –dijo una vez más Cifer.

- Podría matarte aquí, ¿qué te da tanta seguridad como para venir a mi y decir todo esto sin esperar consecuencias?

- ¿Uhm?

Volteó los ojos, volvió a sonreír divertido.

El ambiente se puso completamente pesado; infantil o no, su actitud se tornó agresiva de la nada, siempre había permanecido pasivo y calmado, no recordaba la última vez que se enardeció, sí… ahora si lo recordaba, cuando de joven tomó fuertes decisiones enfrentándose incluso a su propia casta familia real por una mujer. Ahora estaba tomando ese camino, queriéndolo o no volvía a frenar contra una pared para chocar con esa realidad que como bofetada le llegó en forma de un nombre.

Quería a Orihime.

- ¡Hump! No importa si dices que el niño es tuyo, podemos prescindir de él, Orihime no podría sufrir consecuencias debido a tu iridiscencia lujuriosa –señaló controlando un poco su tono de voz para no exaltarse.

- ¿Así es? –preguntó burlándose de Kuchiki.

- ¿A qué viene ese ridículo tono?

- Hazle la pregunta a la damisela, ella se entregó a mí por voluntad propia, ella… siente algo… ¿cómo es? ¿Cómo le dicen los humanos? Amor, quizá. Aunque por ello… no podría quitarle el niño a ella –dijo fingiendo vulnerabilidad- pero si va a estar lejos de sus manos, tendré que llevármelo, porque es MÍO.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ese momento, Ulquiorra le dio la espalda, no esperaba ningún ataque de su parte, era claro que había dejado mucho que pensar en la cabeza de aquel hombre. Pensó en marcharse y esperar que todo se desarrollara como debía, pero no contó con el interés profundo de aquel.

Con la mirada volteada a un lado, avergonzado por su actitud pero al final deseoso de acabar con este asunto, olvidó todo precinto de seguridad y retomó su idea, tratar de salvarla.

- ¿Por qué… ella mintió? –preguntó Kuchiki.

- No les mintió. Yo puse un sello de olvido, el cual acaba de romperse –acercó su mano hasta la mesa, extendió una uña y rasgó la fina madera.

En otro lugar, mientras tanto, lo que decía el Espada se hacía realidad. Orihime despertó a una extraña realidad, parpadeó un poco no sin antes verse inundada de preguntas, el médico frente a ella le ponía una linterna cercana a sus ojos para comprobar la reacción a la luz.

No había dicho nada aún, ¿qué necesidad? El cansancio la llenaba, claro que para una mujer que acababa de dar a luz podía verse más fuerte, partió su cuerpo en dos para poder traer a la vida a dos criaturas pero se sentía más que adolorida por esas cosas y más. El médico y la enfermera la dejaron, fue cuando se acostó con la ayuda de Zaraki, no hacía falta mencionar que él tenía un buen humor.

- Za-Zaraki-san –giró sus irresistibles ojos a él.

- ¿Uhm? –la vio con calma mientras le acomodaba la almohada.

- ¿Me ejecutarán? –preguntó y tan débil como su pregunta Zaraki contestó.

- No, jamás, ¿qué te hace pensarlo?

En aquellos delicados bordes lágrimas surgieron, Orihime no veía a nadie más, ahora lo recordaba todo, más lo que vivió en la sociedad de almas mientras esperaba a sus bebés y entonces la figura torcida de su amor prohibido se diluía entre todo.

- _Si saben de nosotros, te matarán._

Recordó un susurró en sus oídos, aquellos lúgubres labios envueltos de sensualidad, los cuales pertenecían al único que hizo girar su mundo en todo ese tiempo. Ulquiorra claramente tomó un corazón, al carecer de uno se apropió del que palpitaba inocente en el pecho de Orihime.

- Lo siento, Zaraki-san –le sonrió levemente- le he dado tantas molestias, lo siento.

El salvaje rostro del shinigami por momentos cambió de colores, le avergonzó ser el objetivo de tal sonrisa, hermosa y delicada. Tal como una princesa y su caballero guardián, quizá en un pasado ellos habrían encarnado una historia como esa, quizá en un pasado ellos también se habrían encontrado así, pero en ese pasado no existieron otros elementos como el romance de la princesa y el mercenario, tal y como en éste entonces.

- Pronto amanecerá, duerme –le ordenó.

- Claro, claro –le dio la espalda y ocultó su cuerpo en sábanas- Zaraki-san…

Volvió a pronunciar su nombre, ésta vez adolorida por la realidad.

- No… no me los devolverán, ¿verdad?

- …no –repitió Kenpachi como un eco de reconocimiento a aquella cuestión.

Y la princesa lloró, el gimoteo rompía el corazón de aquel caballero, parecían estar atrapándolo para entonces destrozarlo con algo tan inesperado como lágrimas. Lo único que podía hacer era… era… era…

- Por favor…

Tomó asiento al lado de su cama y luego dejó caer su cabeza sobre la espalda de la joven. ¿Qué significaba éste apretujón inesperado que tuvo su corazón? Ni si quiera era capaz de decir algo, irse, seguir con su vida o meramente hacer a un lado estas sencillas maneras de tratarla.

La princesa necesitaba consuelo y si él podía dárselo, iba a intentar ser de ayuda. Era el límite, si tan sólo hubiera una manera de evadir éste precipicio, abandonarlo todo… no, eso sólo lo sabía Ulquiorra.

- ¿Te irás? –preguntó Byakuya.

- Si Orihime no tiene al niño, entonces puedo quedármela… de lo contrario no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Regresaré a mi mundo.

- ¿Lo jurarías?

- Te lo juro.

Desde hace mucho el amanecer no era tan cálido, caía como una oleada sobre aquel edificio médico. Orihime pudo dormir un poco pero no sentía más ganas de descansar, caminó descalza hasta una ventana y la abrió, se encontró con los verdes ojos de Ulquiorra, el cual parecía sonreír.

- Buen día –le dijo Orihime.

Él le contestó con un ademán y tomó su mano.

- Buen día –contestó besándole el dorso de su mano- ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien –se hipnotizó con los ojos de aquel- uhm… -dudó- ¡yo…! –se detuvo y pensó decirlo con más calma- yo lo recuerdo todo.

- Lo sé –soltó su mano- quisiera que esas memorias no hubieran revivido.

- No, yo no –bajó la mirada- viví mi vida como si nada y entonces te olvidé, yo no pude ser más cruel contigo. Pero ahora estás aquí –le sonrió- sin importar todo este peligro.

- Hump, ¿los humanos siempre son tan despreocupados?

- Yo se lo que significa todo esto. Pero no puedo irme sin… mis hijos.

Alguien tras ellos carraspeó, interrumpiendo tal reunión. Kenpachi había despertado también. No sin antes pensar en cómo decirle a Orihime lo sucedido mientras ella decayó, 'mis hijos' dijo y nadie supo cómo explicar la situación. Ambos, tanto Ulquiorra como Kenpachi la sentaron antes de decirle lo que habían callado, querían que, al menos, estando acompañada la verdad no le supiera a soledad.

Un jarrón roto, una ventana quebrada y sábanas en el piso, gritos en conjunto con el adolorido llanto de una madre se hicieron venir. Por primera vez Orihime se llenó de ira pero se le pasó a los pocos segundos, cayó al piso imaginando que todo era una mentira, no… no era verdad, nada de aquello, nada de lo que…

Ni Zaraki, ni Ulquiorra podían detenerla, esta pequeña humana se había llenado de tanta fuerza como para poner de cabeza ese lugar.

- ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ? -apareció Mayuri.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO, NO ES CIERTO, NOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOO! –gritaba repitiendo lo que pensaba se haría realidad.

- APÁRTENSE –dijo firme el científico y extendió una jeringa- querida, cálmate –le dijo, pero Orihime apenas veía más allá de todo lo que le aplastó el corazón.

- Mi… aghhhff… mi bebé… -bajó las manos, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, era como si no tuviera fin.

Pudo acercarse a ella para tranquilizarla, la acompañó a la cama, no parecía conducir a un ser humano sino a vestigios de lo que fue. ¿Así era perder un hijo? Se preguntó él. No entendía.

Haría falta tiempo para poder asimilarlo todo. El mismo mundo necesitaba tiempo para seguir girando.

- Todo estará bien –le acarició la cabeza y le puso el tranquilizante al momento.

Pasó su mano por aquella cabeza tan pequeña y delicada, no por nada era una mujer humana atractiva, esa vulnerabilidad y debilidad hacían que personajes como ellos sintieran cierta atracción o ganas de protegerla.

El momento de silencio pasó a ser uno de sorpresa, Mayuri giró su cabeza hacia los presentes, los cuales lo veían incómodos con esa actitud hacia la joven, ¿eso fue una muestra de afecto y preocupación?¿Fue Mayuri quien se mostró delicado con alguien?

- ¿Qué mierda miran? Esto… es… ¡trato humanitario! –depositó la cabeza de Orihime sobre una almohada con suavidad- como son unos inútiles tuve que hacer el trabajo que ustedes –señaló exagerado a las enfermeras y médicos- bastardos, imbéciles, hijos de puta no pudieron hacer –se fue murmurando, la habitación era demasiado chica para… esta sensación de adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo. Y aunque quería mantenerse al lado de Orihime le era imposible.

Apretó los puños y fingió desinterés pero su rostro no era exactamente su mejor PokerFace. Así que aunque dejó sospechas de sus verdaderas sensaciones, al menos se fue de ahí antes de explotar.

Haber perdido a un hijo no era lo mismo que no poder verlo, así que la idea de no poder tener a uno no le mellaba fuerzas para pensar que el otro podía de un momento a otro estar entre sus brazos. Las horas pasaron hasta que otra vez Orihime despertaba a la realidad, esta vez con un quebrado corazón, sus ojos, antes reflejo de su alma pura, se hicieron grises, no parpadeaba, quería… deseaba… anhelaba poder entenderlo todo. Era algo lenta para asumir aquellas etapas del dolor que implicaban sentimientos o sensaciones no propios de su personalidad.

- Señorita, su comida –dijo una enfermera ofreciéndole un poco de gelatina y algunos panecillos.

- Mis hijos, ¿los ha visto?

Viéndole tristemente la enfermera negó con la cabeza, evitaba dar una respuesta en éste tipo de situaciones.

- No pueden estar muertos, yo sentía… como pateaban. Parecían jugar –divagó.

- Lo siento.

- No quiero comer –añadió luego de aquella respuesta.

- Debería, para reponer fuerzas.

- ¿Qué sentido le hayan a esto? –le preguntó- Me ocultan a mis hijos y dicen que uno murió para… ¿qué? Monitorizar mis sensaciones, ver mis ondas cerebrales, ¿saber cuánto soy capaz de sufrir? –limpió sus lágrimas- no… mi bebé no está muerto, lo ocultan.

Ulquiorra se acercó y tomó la bandeja de comida por la enfermera, la cual se marchó. Él mismo deseaba que lo que decía Orihime fuera cierto, le acarició el rostro pero ya no respondía. Puso la bandeja en una mesita para insistirle de a poco que comiera pero ella simplemente no decía nada.

En algún punto de esa reacción, se sintió cómo ella deseaba no existir, así como alguna vez él lo hizo pero por razones menos validas, quizá razones egoístas. Éste era el verdadero sufrimiento, la humana estaba resistiendo todo pero no duraría demasiado.

- Siento que hemos pasado por esto antes –dijo asumiendo una memoria del pasado. Ulquiorra parecía animado o lo fingía para que Orihime pudiera sonreír un poco.

- Quiero estar sola –le dijo sin mirarlo.

Se quedó estático por un segundo pero luego se puso de pie, caminó con calma hasta la salida y cerró la puerta, las lágrimas fluían de esos hermosos ojos grises por el dolor, pero ahora estaba aliviada por no tener que contenerse en frente suyo. La culpabilidad estaba rebasando los límites lógicos en su mente.

¿Quién era la única culpable? ¿Ella? ¿No hizo lo suficiente por sus criaturas? No fue… una humana lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir a sus propios hijos, de ese modo… la realidad se veía como si no fuera capaz de ser madre, como si… no hubiera sido capaz de cuidar de ellos.

_**TOC TOC TOC**_

Golpearon la puerta educadamente, Inoue ni si quiera se molestó en voltear, no es que no le interesara pero… las fuerzas para vivir estaban a un nivel alarmantemente bajo.

Era su médico, en ese momento no cargaba con muchas cosas, ni su ostentoso peinado ni sus implementos para aterrorizar (cosas normales para él). Tomó asiento donde Ulquiorra había estado, forzó a Orihime a verlo porque estaba en su rango de vista, dirigió sus dedos hacia el mentón de la joven y lo levantó para que ella pudiera darse cuenta de que él realmente estaba ahí.

- No iba a verte otra vez –dijo y la soltó con suavidad.

- Uhm… -respondió a lo dicho.

-Yo asistí tu parto, fui… quien te ayudó a dar a luz.

- ¿Cómo murió? –preguntó ella.

- Ya estaba muerto, desde hace muchos días. Fue lo que complicó todo, te lastimaba por dentro. No te culpes por nada, el niño ya venía defectuoso –sus términos médicos hicieron llorar a la joven.

- No soy perfecta para traer al mundo a un niño perfecto, soy… defectuosa y…

Mayuri extendía su mano y tan sólo pudo darle una palmadita pequeña y corta. La indiferencia poco podía ante su gran anhelo de consolar a aquella madre que había perdido algo importante para ella, eso despertó en él una cuestión emocional que nunca había puesto en tela de juicio.

- Es cierto, no eres perfecta, pero aún así… eres un complejo de virtudes que la perfección jamás llegaría a ceñir. Eres humana, imperfecta, defectuosa pero –bajó la cabeza dolido, ella lo estaba lastimando- pero… increíblemente añorable –estas palabras lo ahogaron, sentía que no podía respirar.

- Capitán –susurró Orihime.

- Sí, Capitán. Siga –imitó Zaraki, lo hacía dulcemente, pero al mismo tiempo su rostro expresaba enojo.

- …

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 17**


	18. Ángeles y Mentiras

Hola a todos =D al fin regresé, un velociraptor me tenía acorralada y me arrojaba naranjas D: no me pregunten ni por qué xD supongo que es un IchiHime D: no se, sólo pienso xD nah, es broma.

Antes de seguir adelante con mis locos comentarios quisiera aclarar algo que no se si leí bien o entendí, mencionaron por ahí que si Orihime era realmente la reencarnación de Hisana (la esposa muerta del papasote de Byakuya) pues no lo es, Byakuya cree que es así porque ve similitudes, de alguna manera su mente le juega sucio, sobre todo porque no se ha resignado aún a la pérdida de las memorias de la que fue su esposa, pero también es porque le tiene ganas (no de las malas xD) a Orihime, quiere animarse a una nueva relación y no tiene el valor, hombres... siempre buscando excusas xD

Aclarado ese asunto paso al otro... leí en un comentario que como que yo ya quiero terminar el fanfic y la verdad no, el fanfic continuará y aún faltan muchísimas cosas, que me tarde en actualizar es otra cosa xD que soy muy mala para escribir en el día y en la noche me inspiro un montón (sobre todo en la madrugada) y bueno, la cosa sigue, aunque quiero dejar ese rollo del sufrimiento a un lado, Orihime se merece muchas cosas u_u entre ellas ser feliz. Con el galán que quiere y que la quiere a ella (amor mutuo).

Se que algunos (que no se si todos) se han de espantar un poco por la forma en que los demás parecen estar atraídos a Orihime pero bueno, ella tiene pegue, ¿qué quieren que haga? ¿Orihime la monja para mi próximo fanfic? Nooooo. Una parte de su encanto (y creo que no todas lo tienen) es que es muy vulnerable, y los hombres fuertes siempre quieren a quien pueden proteger. Además ella es demasiado inocente para darse cuenta (por ahora xDDDDD) y lo divertido también choca en que la quieren pero ella no se da cuenta, que las cosas con Ulquiorra son realmente complicadas, que habrán mal entendidos (pronto, pronto), que a veces el corazón no puede estar con el amado pero si con quien te ama, pero que como un buen fic romántico retomará su camino hacia el verdadero amor, no se... que también me da cierto morbo y gracia la forma en que Kurotsuchi reacciona ante ella, ante lo que siente, etc.

Tengo un fanart de Mayuri humanizado (sin maquillaje xD) y me gusta mucho, sólo que bueno... tal vez en un futuro me anime a hacer un one shot o historia corta de él y Orihime, pero no me animo todavía. Tengo el alma UlquiHime y es mi top de parejas, pero u_u es que... me siento traidora xDD y yo soy muy de hacer fics con todo tipo de parejas (ejemplo: Mis fics de Naruto xD pero ahí es Sakura/Todos lol).

Bien, bien... para los que me leyeron... gracias por hacerlo, para los que no... xD pues sólo dije mis locas ideas. Para todos: pueden disfrutar del episodio =)

Recuerden: **_Comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas a la autora a seguir escribiendo._**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__:_Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…**Tite Kubo.**

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 18:** Ángeles y Mentiras

.

Quizá fue menos impactante que descubrir a aquél 'hombre' interesado en algo que infraestimaba que la confesión que le daba a la mujer que recientemente se encontraba débil ante cualquier muestra de aprecio, cariño o… ¿declaración?

- ¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó a paso rápido Zaraki, perseguía al otro capitán.

- Grrr… -se iba a paso rápido de la 'escena del crimen'.

- No dejaré que te aproveches de ella. Eres un verdadero y asqueroso mounstro, ¿cómo puedes hacerle esto cuando más herida está? –le decía Zaraki con el mismo tono recriminatorio que un policía usaría en un criminal.

- ¿Y qué putas pintas tú aquí? –se dio la vuelta para enfrentar aquel reclamo.

- Ninguna –confesó entre dientes aquel gran hombre.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Por qué?¿Qué quieres de ella diciéndole todo eso?

- La quiero.

Confesó el científico loco, Zaraki y él se vieron por instantes, al siguiente segundo el Capitán de aspecto aterrorizante estaba riéndose como si no hubiera mañana, tanto que cayó al piso frente a su homólogo, quien se mantenía serio. Podría decirse que… eso fue lo que hizo que Kenpachi se detuviera (después de varios minutos).

- La… ¿quieres como… experimento? –probó Kenpachi porque comenzaba a pensar que aquel "la quiero" no sonaba tan de risa como esperaba.

- No.

- La… ¿quieres como… un objeto? –resolvió Kenpachi otra vez, la cara negativa del otro capitán le hizo darse cuenta entonces.

Ambos se enseriaron para luego verse desde arriba, como si no quisieran sentirse tan golpeados por esta revelación. Claro que la confesión más impactante era la de Kurotsuchi, ni si quiera sabía si tenía… no se, si era humano en algún sentido, ¿tenía sensaciones normales?

- Y en tu manada se reproducen comiéndose a la pareja, ¿verdad? ¿Estás en celo?

- Nnnff… -gimió molesto el científico retirándose de allí.

A la distancia podía verse cómo sus ojos estaban luchando por no mirar atrás, la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto, de que no lo hubieran dejado escuchar una respuesta a una… NADA, no dijo nada, no esperaba nada y ciertamente Orihime estaría tan horrorizada como Kenpachi con la respuesta.

- Yo también… la quiero –susurró Kenpachi volviendo a la habitación de la mujer en cuestión.

- Parece que usted disfruta de la compañía de Orihime Inoue –señaló Unohana.

Había salido de la nada, totalmente. Volteó sintiendo frío en su nuca, ¿cómo es que en batalla era capaz de reconocer la posición de los enemigos y en situaciones como ésta perdía el rumbo?

- Estoy encargado de vigilarla –se excusó.

Los dos segundos de confirmación se hicieron eternos, esos segundos que le hacían saber si la Capitana le había creído o no, finalmente ella dio vuelta, no había sonreído, simplemente pasó de largo de aquel asunto.

- Pienso que vendría bien un relevo, he de quedarme –le dijo a modo de imposición y le sonrió volviendo su rostro por un momento.

No iba a negarse, Zaraki tenía muchas cosas en las que debería pensar, más que todo en aquella complicación que acababa de surgir de repente, le tenía un nombre para todo esto pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta, habían mujeres y algunos niños en ese hospital.

A todo esto, Ulquiorra planeaba como hacer todo esto, había prometido alejarse de ella, irse pero no pudo. Vio como aquellos capitanes discutían y no tomó mucha atención, tenía sus propias preocupaciones. Lo primero era sacar a Orihime del hospital, salvar al niño que quedaba, llevárselos al mundo humano, a alguna parte… en la que estuvieran fuera del rango de los Shinigamis.

Pero… ¿cómo quebrantar un juramento en función de cumplir una promesa? Le dijo a Orihime que no la abandonaría otra vez y era verdad, fue sincero, pero ahora… si él no se iba no le devolverían al bebé, ¿qué quería? ¿Qué ella fuese feliz con el único niño que tenía o escapar? ¿Acaso no era un hombre de palabra? Vio a los ojos a Kuchiki, le juró apartarse. Tal vez eso fue beneficioso, así él podría tener una oportunidad con su… SU mujer, después de la culpabilidad sintió llegar otros sentimientos, celos de imaginar que él pudiera vivir por siempre feliz con el amor de su vida.

¿Debería contarle todo lo que pasaba por su mente? Pensó con la mirada hacia aquella lejana puerta, donde Orihime seguro descansaba después de tanta revisión que le hicieron. Se puso de pie, había estado demasiado tiempo sentado en aquel banquillo de visitas en aquel salón de espera.

Toc toc

Educadamente tocó antes de entrar y esperando unos segundos se decidió a asomar el rostro. No esperaba una buena actitud, pensaba que estaría llorando pero la encontró comiendo, la gelatina que momentos antes había dejado sin probar se veía suculenta entre sus labios, los cuales manchados parecían gritar por una limpieza… claro que Ulquiorra usaría sus labios… ¡no, no era momento de pensar en eso! Agitó su cabeza un poco.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó él, sentía en ese momento no ser el más inteligente de la habitación.

- Hay mucha gente que se preocupa mucho por mí –dio un bocado- y ahora que lo pienso, no quiero que se preocupen. No ha sido culpa de nadie –trató de forjar una sonrisa en su entristecido rostro.

- Si alguien es culpable… soy yo. No creí que fuera posible que tú y yo… -suspiró cerrando sus ojos- pudiéramos concebir, ni si quiera somos compatibles.

La princesa sonrió divertida mientras dejaba el plato y la cucharita para acercar su mano a la mano de Ulquiorra. Lo tomó y la atrajo hacia su mejilla, ella misma se acarició con la misma, cerró sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo podrías pensar que no podemos ser compatibles?

El pelinegro quitó su mano delicadamente para acercar su rostro al de ella, aún tenía partículas de gelatina en sus labios, la besó. Pareció ser muy corto pero había sido un largo beso, eso le demostró a Ulquiorra que ésta nueva vida le había ofrecido algo que no encontraría en otra, al unir sus labios al de esa mujer sólo le demostraba lo equivocado que hubiera sido no arriesgarlo todo por ella. Iba a darle la vida que merecía.

¿Qué buscan los humanos? Seguridad, felicidad y dinero; podría darle seguridad si recuperaba a su hijo, en consecuencia al estar los tres juntos serían felices, trabajar en la parte del dinero era complicado pero iba a dárselo todo… todo.

- Escucha –le susurró Ulquiorra- tengo que hablarte de algo. He hecho un plan con alguien, necesito irme –Orihime expandió sus ojos al instante y se aferró asustada al pelinegro que aún se encontraba en su cama, muy cercano a ella- no, no, no, tranquila –rozó sus labios con las mejillas sonrosadas de la joven- regresaré, los Shinigamis necesitan pensar que me he ido, te devolverán al niño si sucede, entonces… nos reuniremos a las afueras de la sociedad de almas, hay un portal, por el que regresaré, por ese mismo nos iremos y entonces buscaremos un lugar para escondernos en el mundo humano. Lo conoces mejor que yo, lo lograremos, sólo necesito que confíes en mí.

- No me gusta, no quiero… no quiero que te vayas –bajó la mirada sin soltarlo- si paso por algo como esto otra vez… moriré –enfrentó su mirada.

Todo esto no iba a pasar otra vez, Ulquiorra le tomó el rostro entre las manos, estaban tibias, su condición humana le daba ciertas ventajas.

- Créeme, regresaré por ti y por el bebé, pero es necesario que hagamos esto. Se… se que no tienes un alma oscura para fingir, mentir y escapar, pero si no lo hacemos así, no podrás tener de vuelta al niño.

Orihime apretó sus labios bajando la mirada, aquella propuesta de mentir y engañar para estar lejos no se escuchaba así, como una mujer enamorada cerró sus oídos y escuchó lo que quería escuchar, lo que Ulquiorra le quería decir. Irse, empezar una vida juntos, ser felices.

Entendía que su pelinegro era un humano ahora, no podría enfrentarse a todo un ejército de Shinigamis, podrían matarlo o ejecutarlo ante sus ojos y lo que menos quería era verlo morir, haber explorado sus sentimientos por él le hizo sentir que no había nada más poderoso que su amor, incluso al haber perdido la memoria siendo presa fácil de sus recuerdos perdidos… era capaz de saborear la dulzura de un romance. Al tener a sus pequeños en su vientre… sabía, sin poder explicarlo, que habían sido concebidos con amor y no por la forzada ilusión de un antiguo capitán.

Aizen era la maldad que le aterrorizó en aquella oscuridad y Ulquiorra a pesar de pertenecer a ella pudo brindarle las esperanzas de seguir con su existencia, aunque su voluntad fuese controlada por aquel demonio de cabello castaño.

- Lo haré –le contestó ella a lo que él le sonrió levemente, sus ojos brillaban.

- ¿Me crees? -le preguntó acomodándose a su lado para hacerla descansar en sus brazos.

- Sí –dijo confiando en él y apoyó su cabeza en aquel cálido pecho- ¿puedo preguntar algo?

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Por qué me borraste la memoria? ¿Querías que nunca más nos viéramos? ¿Querías dejarme para siempre? –preguntó ella, sus dudas eran reales, había pasado por un trauma que aún le atormentaba.

- Porque me lo ordenaron –dijo directo, Orihime cerró sus ojos asustada, un pequeño hilo de desconfianza se anudó en su corazón y no pudo hacer nada para desatarlo.

La joven decidió no decir una palabra más y se aferró aún más al cuerpo de su amado, por un momento su mente se puso en blanco tratando de olvidar aquellas palabras, pero su pelinegro era sincero, no podía quitarle eso, no podía comprender el hecho de que él quizá no quiera mentirle, porque le es valorable la sinceridad, sólo veía que él… "¡No!", se dijo a sí misma para pensar en lo bueno, en su promesa, él… deshizo lo que sea que le haya hecho para olvidar porque quería que ella no estuviera sola al saber que había perdido a uno de sus hijos, quiere decir que la ama demasiado, además también una parte de ella le gritaba que confiara en él, que nunca la dejaría.

Pero luego le vino la culpa, había sido una tonta, mientras descansaban tranquilos y su pelinegro había cerrado los ojos ya… se movió para asomar sus ojos y verlo, lo miraba fijamente… de alguna manera Ulquiorra lo sintió y la vio también.

- Luces sospechosa, ¿qué pasa? –le preguntó Cifer.

- Yo… -hacía una carita de perrito enternecido a la que Ulquiorra no podía resistirse y se le escapó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó de nuevo él.

- Yo… lo siento –lágrimas se le asomaron.

- Ya basta –le dijo enternecido para limpiarle aquellas pequeñas lágrimas de los bordes de aquellos hermosos y enormes ojos- no tienes por qué disculparte.

- Sí, sí tengo. Des-Desconfié de ti y lo siento.

- Tienes razones, las entiendo, ahora vamos a dormir un poco, estuve haciendo vigilancia y la verdad es terrible ver una puerta por más de dos horas.

La joven asintió y sonrió finalmente, tan rápido como las dudas y el dolor habían llegado a nublarle la confianza en él, así de rápido se repuso, volvía a pensar en aquel cuento de hadas en el que los protagonistas podían ser felices. Pero aunque estos cuentos te demuestran que puedes ser feliz, no te fijas cuántas tribulaciones tienen que pasar para llegar a ese punto, pueden haber una bruja, un asesino o un leñador en el camino, próximos a mostrarse…

¿Pero quién podría hacer de antagonista en ésta historia si es que no existiesen esos personajes imaginarios?¿Serán las estrictas reglas del mundo espiritual?¿Serán aquellos que confesos en su amor pasarán la línea del egoísmo para hacer realidad sus fantasías y realidades propias?

Atrás de esa puerta casi cerrada se encontraba Zaraki, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada indiferente a aquella situación, sabía de aquellos dos pero no podía soportar que ella se disculpara con aquella escoria, le despreciaba como no tenía idea, ella… era una princesa y como tal merecía todo el respeto. Él quería ser el caballero que guardara su dignidad, aunque había llegado un poco tarde al cuento aún podía protegerla.

No podía permitir que ella saliera dañada de alguna manera pero… si los delataba entonces podrían encarcelarla o incluso… ejecutarla por ayudar a un ser como Ulquiorra Cifer. En cuanto los demás supieran de su vuelta a la vida podrían dañarla a ella, era mejor cuando creían que el hijo que esperaba la princesa era de Aizen, aún lo piensan, pero lo importante es guardar ese secreto, cuidarla pero algo no le cuadraba en aquel invento de fuga, ¿para qué irse? ¿cómo es que la sociedad de almas le devolvería a la criatura a Orihime si es que pasara si nadie sabía que era hijo de aquel fulano?

O… no, no, no, no, agitó su cabeza, aquel Capitán desconfiaba mucho de Ulquiorra pero no demasiado como para afirmar esa loca idea que le había venido a la mente.

_Usar a Orihime como cebo para él escapar al mundo humano._

Nadie sería capaz de hacer algo así, no a Orihime, no a su princesa. Los brazos le temblaron porque un extraño escalofrío le movió su ser, ¿acaso el caballero temía por la vida de su princesa? Pero era un temor real… muy real, como si el salvaje terror que siempre había emanado él hacia los demás esta vez le enfrentase, estar indefenso era algo nuevo y más estar en desventaja, claro que no era una batalla pero si bajaba los brazos aunque fuera por un momento alguien vendría por su cabeza, era un guerrero cruel y como tal podría morir a manos de otro menos honorífico y más cruel.

Como si fuese poco aquellas extrañas formas de planteárselo, hacer que ella finja, esconder sus bellos sentimientos para que dejase aflorar los malos, ¿pero qué más podía decir o hacer? Amaba a ese "ser", como pensaba Zaraki y claro, también estaban los celos, era el único que había quedado atrás, aunque claro la princesa jamás podría corresponder a otro que no fuera Cifer, lo veía en sus ojos; después de todo no sentía al loco de Mayuri competencia alguna, ¿qué pensará Orihime de su confesión?¿De él?

Mientras tanto en la mente de la joven tan sólo se veían las cosas desde su punto de vista y realmente era algo diferente. Recordaba al espantoso Mayuri y le imaginaba sonriendo.

- Ulquiorra-kun… -susurró ella mas su compañero descansaba placido- creo… que hice un amigo hoy –sonrió para sí la jovencita cerrando otra vez sus ojos para esta vez acompañar al pelinegro.

Entonces lo que ella había programado en su mente era un gesto inocente de amistad, ¿cómo podría entender los complejos sentimientos de un científico loco que apenas se daba la oportunidad de conocer? Si ni si quiera el mismo Mayuri se entendía, ¿cómo podría la inocencia de Orihime asimilar lo que con tanto trabajo se tejía tan de repente?

En su residencia, el propio Mayuri descifrando lo mismo que se describía dejaba caer su cabeza avergonzado, había sido encontrado culpable de algo que aceptaba plenamente cuando ni si quiera la misma confesada sabía lo que había sucedido. Apenas quizá ella también sonrió hasta que Zaraki lo sacó por la fuerza (que si hubiera sido necesario a rastras). Era demasiado inteligente como para saber que se necesitaba más que un par de palabras elegantes para que ella entendiera la profundidad de lo que él sentía, en realidad… hasta ese momento no se había planteado que alguien o ella misma lo supiera pero ahora podría, sabía que sería necesario que ella comprendiera lo que era capaz. Siendo así quizá lo amaría porque no tendría a nadie más.

¿Ulquiorra Cifer? Una sonrisa diabólica resplandeció en su rostro, daba miedo imaginar que él sería el objetivo primario, desaparecerlo para que Orihime pudiera iniciar una vida nueva, bastante daño le había hecho y era seguro que debido a su ineptitud humana siguiera haciéndole daño. Mayuri se había hecho a la idea de que no dejaría que dañasen otra vez a esa pequeña y vulnerable mujer, había sufrido demasiado a pesar de su corta edad. No sabía cómo ser feliz, quizá, pero encontraría la manera de al menos, en el camino hacerla feliz a ella, ¿eso era algo? Sí y era más de lo que cualquiera podría ofrecerle.

Apartó su mirada de la nada para concentrarse otra vez en su trabajo, ya casi… encontraba una fórmula para devolverle las funciones vitales al pequeño sobreviviente de aquel amor. Su plan no estaría completo hasta poder devolverle esa criatura a su madre, para ganarse su atención primero debía hacerla feliz, para hacerla feliz debía devolverle lo que más quería y si para ello debía desafiar a la vida, cosa muy habitual en él, lo haría, mil veces… lo haría.

Pero le rompía la cabeza, ¡diablos! Se revolvía el cabello dejando los alocados mechones resaltar como si realmente fuera un cliché de científico loco de las películas.

¿Acaso encontrarse con el amor podría ser así de complicado? Incluso para aquellas almas que habían sido tan difusas durante tantos años, la palabra, el significado, el terror, las expresiones les eran extrañas. Todo capitán o todo hombre o todo shinigami, ya no importaba, todos ellos se sentían insignificantes al estar en la carrera; sus caminos a pesar de estar encontrados parecían dispersarse hacia la indecisión o hacia la obligación de ocultarse.

A veces… a veces sin la bruma de la curiosidad podrían todos descubrirse, lo que sus corazones guardaban, lo que creyeron que jamás existiría estaba ahí floreciendo ante un cruento mundo que no aceptaba sus simples inclinaciones.

Tan pronto los días pasaron, fueron notándose algunos cambios, Rukia tan despreocupada y calmada como de costumbre caminaba por la mañana hacia su habitación, para ordenarse el cabello, ponerse el uniforme y salir para su unidad. Entre aquellos pasos suaves pudo divisar a su hermano, extrañamente… se pregunto… si ése era su hermano, aquel joven con cabellera suelta sentado cercano a un estanque de aguas claras fuera de las habitaciones de su mansión.

Respiró hondo acercándose, trató de no llamar su atención puesto que no quería perturbarlo. Al tenerlo a la vista pudo comprobarlo, era él, era raro, usualmente él despertaba horas antes, se vestía adecuadamente y desayunaba en el salón principal, pero ahora parecía perdido. Arrancaba pequeñas hojas del fino césped mientras su otra mano las estrujaba.

- Buen día, hermano –rompió el silencio.

- Ah –parecía sorprendido mas no volteó a verla, estaba perdido en el ondular de las calmadas aguas de aquel estanque- eres tú.

- Hermano, ¿tienes algún problema? –preguntó confiada, Rukia.

- No, sólo pienso –contestó aún pensativo.

- El niño… ¿crees que podremos entregárselo a Orihime-san?

- ¿Piensas en eso? –contestó un poco abrumado.

- Claro, creo que cualquiera que la conoce sabe que ella debería tenerlo de vuelta. No es justo que no pueda hacerse cargo de su propio hijo.

- No es su hijo, es una criatura recluida en una habitación que paraliza sus poderes espirituales, ha estado delicado pero los responsables hacen todo por mantenerlo vivo.

- Es su hijo. Si pudieran ingeniar una forma de contener sus poderes espirituales, ella podría tenerlo y…

- ¡Ya basta! Estas extralimitándote con tus deberes, esto no es una cuestión de amistad. No podemos simplemente entregárselo, aquel engendro cuenta con responsabilidades y como tal ella deberá sustentarlas. No puede y la sociedad de almas lo sabe. Lo sabe…

- Pues… -no sabía qué decir y dio la vuelta para marcharse, dio unos pasos y de repente volteó- ¡yo fui huérfana! –se calmó un poco- nadie veló por mí y aún así crecí bien. El bebé de Orihime la tiene a ella, tiene su amor y sus brazos cálidos. Ella lo llenará de amor y él se criará con algo que todo huérfano anhela… una madre. Eso no es poco, hermano, eso lo es todo.

Dijo y finalmente lo dejó, atento a aquellas palabras Byakuya dejó caer su voluntad ante aquella realidad. Habían quienes abandonaban responsabilidades ante su imposibilidad… tal y como hizo su amada esposa, habían quienes se esforzaban por salir adelante como Orihime y… ¿realmente ésta segunda vida de Hisana era la que se proponía en no cometer los mismos errores que en la primera?

Tragó saliva, parecía ser verdad. Parecía que el universo le daba fuerzas para darle aquella oportunidad a la débil y quebradiza humana. Aunque ella estuviera llena de coraje para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Se puso de pié y fue a paso rápido hacia el primer sirviente que vio.

- Avisa que preparen el transporte.

Se dispuso, realmente lo hizo, iría a buscar al viejo Yamamoto y pondría las cartas sobre la mesa para arreglarlo, que Orihime pudiera tener a su niño de vuelta. Tal vez tendría que volver a cruzar la línea pero estaba orgulloso de poder redimir los pecados de su mujer, de alguna manera… sentía que eso le daría paz a Hisana, al menos a su segunda vida… Orihime.

- Ulquiorra-kun… -susurró débil Orihime al ver con pequeñas lágrimas bordeando en sus ojos aquella ventana abierta, aquel silencioso adiós y un beso que quizá no sintió.

Se había marchado, el pelinegro tomó la decisión de dejarla y hacerle saber a Byakuya que sus intenciones eran verdaderas, ésta era una estafa y como tal debía parecer lo más real posible.

- Regresará –se dijo a sí misma la joven sin levantarse de su cama, el viento le agitaba la cabellera pero nada le devolvía el calor íntimo que el Espada le había dado en esos días en que escabulló su presencia en su habitación para darle la calma de descansar a pesar del dolor de haber perdido a su otra criatura- lo sé.

Apretó sus labios viendo hacia aquel cielo en el que el amanecer destacaba como las decisiones tomadas.

Como si la fuerza de sus intenciones no fuera a chocar con los designios de aquel destino, sin saber lo que su azar estuviera guardándose para ella, para ellos, para todos…

…

**..**

**.**

**Fin de Episodio 18**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Un punto para aclarar. Zaraki sólo hace una comparación y se siente como en una historia. Es todo, no es que esté pasando la línea. Sólo que le ha leído muchas historias a Yachiru para dormir y ve cierto patrón en lo que se está viviendo. Aunque me gusta como se refiere a Orihime como una 'Princesa' :3


	19. La Venganza

Bueno, tardé un poco más de lo esperado. Disfruten el episodio porque es el final de la temporada. Habrá 2 temporada, se estrenará dentro de un mes o dos meses. Estaré preparando los episodios, será una nueva saga ;) así que prepárense. Éste final de temporada tiene de todo... complicaciones también, para entenderlo tendrán que estar muy atentos con las horas, ya que influyen mucho para el desenlace. Hay escenas desarrolladas antes y después, otras que cuentan el antes y otras que cuentan el después xD

Bien, supongo que si están atentos al cambio de horario entenderán bien el episodio. Preguntas y demás... pueden dejarlas en su review o bien pueden mandar un mensaje privado, como deseen, no olviden dejar sus impresiones del final de temporada... porque... ¡uuuuy! Yo si que me quedé emocionada D: y había pensado en éste final desde hace mucho tiempo.

La canción que me inspiró éste final de temporada fue de Nozomi Sasaki - "Merry Go Round". Del soundtrack de BokuraGaIta. En fin... aquellos que quieran escucharlo háganlo, sobre todo en la parte casi final donde Ulquiorra está corriendo *spoiler*.

Hasta el 6 Agosto ;)

* * *

Recuerden: **_Comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas a la autora a seguir escribiendo._**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al Twittero N°1 de Japón…**Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 19:** La Venganza.

* * *

.

_Descubrió entonces lo que aquel shinigami planeaba, le miró a los ojos… ella estaba frente a aquel portal y aquel shinigami sólo le pedía con la mirada que se fuera. Estaba asustada, Orihime temblaba de pies a cabeza, sostenía por primera vez a su criatura y no podía creerlo, muy a pesar de la felicidad estaba la incertidumbre y las acciones de aquel que la miraba… que la protegía con un simple movimiento de espadas, parecía incómodo, molesto, furioso y luego divagador. Y pensar que ese día había comenzado como si nada._

_...  
__..  
__._

23 horas atrás.

Ya podía caminar, había adquirido más fuerza en su cuerpo, lucía animada, su rostro al fin estaba iluminado, parecía haberse compuesto pensando en un ideal, ella, Ulquiorra, su bebé… felices, viviendo en el mundo humano, tranquilos.

Aunque daba pasos torpes con pantuflas podía caminar largos tramos, de su habitación hacia el comedor de la unidad y del comedor de la unidad hacia la habitación de Yachiru. En casi dos semanas había dejado el hospital, había tomado sus medicinas y vitaminas, estaba llena de fuerza, al menos para caminar ya…

Zaraki la vigilaba de lejos, prefería mantenerse frío ante este asunto. Le habían dado la tarea de cuidar de ella mientras los trámites y últimos arreglos se fueran a hacer antes de entregarle a su bebé, ella aún no lo sabía y sin embargo estaba tan feliz y esperanzada. Ésa era la inocente alma de Orihime, lo más preciado que alguien pudiera apreciar.

Aunque otros Capitanes eran distintos en cuanto a ese trato, Byakuya había decidido no dejarse cohibir más, quería controlar sus emociones y quitar esa tensión, para así al menos poder lograr forjar una amistad con aquella a la que se había propuesto no dejar atrás. Orihime.

Ese día llegó acompañado de algunos oficiales del capitán Yamamoto y no precisamente a ver a Orihime, esta vez necesitaban de Zaraki para un asunto especial.

- Así que me necesitan, ¿puedo saber para qué me quiere amable señor? –se burlaba mientras sus campanillas tintineaban al movimiento forzado de su cabeza para ver con mirada desquiciada al no tan 'amable' Kuchiki-sama.

- Necesitamos terminar el sello.

- Lo lamento, no me invitaron a esa fiesta de té y piñatas –se rascó las orejas sin entender.

- Pusimos un sello en la criatura, su poder ofensivo está a un nivel que la sociedad de almas no puede permitir existir fuera del control ceñido del Seireitei, así que pensamos en reprimir su poder… algo así como el parche que llevas en tu ojo –explicó Byakuya.

Entonces se quedó pensando un poco en Orihime, estaba claro que no le agradaba hacer lo que le dijeran los demás, cooperar sólo si era bajo órdenes pero cuando era opcional prefería mandarlos a la mierda, en ocasiones literalmente. Ahora el asunto distaba de un simple capricho, de verdad le devolverían a su hijo y lo necesitaban a él, ¿para qué? No sabía de esas complicadas.

- ¿Y?

- Trataremos de imitar algún artefacto similar que pueda regular su poder ofensivo hacia los Shinigamis, así –movió ligeramente sus labios como si expresara algo de alegría- podrá regresar a los brazos de su madre.

La idea era significativa, ambos parecían estar contentos con ese resultado, quizá eran diferentes pero tenían una meta clara, dejar que la humana, no, Orihime, dejar que la princesa fuera feliz y pudiera sonreír con toda libertad. Así para vivir su vida lejos de ellos, aquellos seres que no eran de éste mundo y que la habían hecho sufrir en demasía.

- ¿Cuándo… -se detuvo un momento, se odiaba a sí mismo, otra vez actuaba impulsivamente- se lo devolverán? –preguntó harto de entrometerse en cosa de vivos.

- Hoy, si colaboras. Necesitan mucha energía espiritual para crear el dispositivo. Si no hay lo suficiente podría romperse el sello y dañar a más de nosotros. Y si el enemigo supiese de aquella carga espiritual en aquel bebé podrían atacarlo o peor, usarlo para una guerra y… -se tomó la cabeza.

- ¿De dónde sacas tantas ideas? –preguntó al ver a Byakuya molesto consigo mismo.

- Nada… -respondió, pero algo rondaba por su mente.

Era claro que Zaraki no era el único con problemas. Después de todo es gracias a él (Byakuya) que le devuelven el niño a Orihime, insistió, amenazó y dio un ultimátum a la sociedad de almas, todo para que le devolviesen el niño a Orihime, para cumplir con el trato que hizo con aquel enemigo, Ulquiorra, un ángel de muerte… salvar el alma de la humana no había sido fácil. Ni si quiera discutir con sus propios concejeros y Yamamoto. Escuchó tantas veces esas palabras "si el sello se rompe…", "no podemos dejarle esa responsabilidad a una humana", "no podrá con la criatura", "no podemos permitir que un peligro para nosotros esté suelto", "ese niño podría jamás aprender a controlarse y matarnos a todos, eliminar el balance de éste mundo y traer el caos" y su favorito "nos matará". Byakuya arriesgó todo y dio su palabra de que él sería el responsable si algo así pasaba. Cuidaría de lejos de la humana y en cuanto el niño tuviera consciencia lo tomaría como aprendiz y le enseñaría a controlarse.

Finalmente amenazó con cortar toda relación con el Seireitei y abandonarlos por completo. La familia Kuchiki, después de tantas generaciones dejaría de dar su apoyo a las fuerzas shinigami. Eso era algo inimaginable, por lo mismo los altos mandos se vieron obligados a acceder. No tener el apoyo de la familia más renombrada de la Sociedad de almas debilitaría sus fuerzas. No era algo que se pudieran permitir.

…

Después de un momento Zaraki decidió acompañar al irritante Byakuya, el cual parecía tener una jaqueca, ¿o es que esa era su rostro en estado natural? Pensaba el shinigami de aspecto terrorífico al ver a su rival. No entendía por qué pero últimamente encontraba más molesto al parásito fino de Kuchiki.

Aquel enorme shinigami podía asumir que se le había encomendado un asunto muy fácil pero no lo era. Ya por la mañana había estado otro Capitán dispuesto a ayudar con energía espiritual para el sello, sin embargo no habían llenado el requerimiento así que tuvo que estar más de una hora quieto mientras le drenaban la energía.

Al término se puso de pie y sintió un leve mareo, no quiso que los demás lo supieran; no era un debilucho… y aún tenía mucha energía, el asunto era que el mantenerse en concentración hacía que la energía fluida fuera más ruda al dejar su cuerpo. De por sí le había provocado un dolor de cabeza.

Levantó su rostro y vio a los presentes antes de dejar la sala, tenía una leve expresión similar a una sonrisa en su rostro, quería tanto ver el momento en que llevaran al niño a Orihime, ¿podría sentirse en paz al ver a la humana finalmente con su criatura? No lo sabía pero quería intentarlo muy a pesar de sus sentimientos aún estaba en contra de lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacer por el bastardo que la dejó en ese estado.

Luego se preguntó a sí mismo "¿Cuándo escaparán?", miró desconfiado con la imagen de Orihime en su mente, ¿por qué todo esto le olía tan mal? Parecía algo loco y de cierta manera era testigo de un gran engaño, porque era claro que pasaban sobre Kuchiki para ser felices. De alguna manera se alegraba de que no correspondiera de ninguna manera los sentimientos de Byakuya pero por otra parte le parecía que su princesa aún no procesaba el daño emocional que sería capaz de hacer.

Para el final de la tarde, mientras observaba el cielo nublado escuchó que "Kuchiki" había regresado, esta vez con un pequeño encargo para la princesa. Se puso de pie y pensó en asegurarse de que fuera cierto, de que la humana fuera feliz.

"Humana, humana, humana, ¡HUMANA!"

Se repetía como una grabadora hasta el cansancio, quería acabar con el asunto, olvidar esas emociones ese fuego intenso que le recorría en el pecho y le hacía saltar el corazón cuando estaba cerca de la inocente Orihime.

Viéndola de lejos, incluso de ese modo se estremeció, Orihime prácticamente le arrebató de los brazos a su bebé a aquel oficial del Seireitei, sus ojos húmedos con lágrimas recorriéndole como nunca había visto, riendo como una loca, la intensa alegría de la joven mujer le había conmovido hasta el punto de sentir una punzada, ¿qué era eso? Se preguntó Zaraki posando su mano sobre su fornido pecho. Quizá no era el único, Rukia, quien acompañaba a su hermano también derramaba unas lágrimas de alegría por el aquel final feliz que tanto se había hecho esperar.

Ese desecho corazón se había compuesto en un instante, la pequeña manta cubría el rostro de su pequeño bebé parecía molestarle al pequeño que rezongaba débilmente. Estaba delgadito, Orihime lo inspeccionó como si se tratase de un delicado regalo, aquel cinto negro alrededor de su cuello le molestaba al pequeño.

- ¿Q-Qué es esto? –preguntó ella.

- Un sello. Repelerá cualquier energía negativa que sea capaz de expulsar, debes renovarla cada cierto tiempo o se debilitará –le explicó Rukia antes que su hermano, el cual veía a Orihime como si la admirase, como si fuera una pintura excepcional, una obra de arte terminada o… como si fuera la belleza de una flor expresada justo al abrirse.

- Pero es inofensivo, con lo delgado que está no podría hacerle daño a nadie… -decía Orihime viendo al pequeño bebé.

- Es posible que tenga un nivel ofensivo fuera del alcance de tu conocimiento. Pero está controlado, debes permanecer aquí, conseguiremos un lugar para que puedas establecerte y te enviaremos guardias –le decía Rukia- así siempre estarás protegida y nada les sucederá.

- ¿No podré volver a mi mundo? –preguntó preocupada Orihime.

- Claro que puedes –intervino Zaraki, se había acercado de repente- quien no puede dejar éste mundo es tu hijo.

- Necesita protección –se excusó la shinigami de cabellera corta- la familia Kuchiki se ocupará de ustedes.

- Gracias –decía un tanto asustada- tengo que… -se alejó levemente de ellos- alimentarlo, si me disculpan –hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó.

Iría a amamantarlo, necesitaba privacidad para hacerlo, aún tenía leche en sus pechos así que debía hacerlo pronto, era incómodo tener los pechos hinchados y al menos ahora no tendría que sacar el exceso.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación notó una gran carta en un sobre blanco que yacía sobre su cama, revisó el lugar y no había nadie, así que se encerró con seguro para leerla con cuidado, dejó a su bebé sobre el mullido colchón y abrió el sobre. La letra era muy bonita, la leyó con cuidado.

"_Es hora. Un portal se abrirá a la media noche en la frontera, en el bosque a las afueras del Seireitei. Cuídate. Ulquiorra._

_Ps. No confíes en nadie y destruye ésta nota."_

¿Podría ser? Su amado le había dejado una carta, era difícil de entender pero él ya había dado señal de que ya era hora… la joven cargó a su bebé en brazos nuevamente porque comenzaba a llorar. Tragó saliva, estaba nerviosa. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esta nueva aventura, esta huída de un mundo que sólo quería tenerlo como presa. No, ésa no era la vida que quería darle a su pequeño, imaginaba… algo más, algo distinto, esas condiciones casi anulan sus derechos como madre, quizá incluso ella no era tan dueña de aquel bebé como la Sociedad de Almas creía serlo.

Si era así… entonces ella prefería revelarse. Ya tenía un poco de ropa lista para huir, una maleta, alguna ropita para su bebé, lo demás lo conseguiría en el camino, cuando llegase al mundo humano… y estuviera con Ulquiorra.

Abrigaba en su corazón las sinceras intenciones de poder encontrar la felicidad fuera de esa terrible aprehensión. En todo caso, no era la única, el mundo de Ulquiorra giraba en torno al plan trazado, él solía contar con la frialdad de sus actos pero ahora… su corazón humano lo guiaba hacia una trampa de la que quizá no podría salir. Al menos no ahora.

Quería que todo se viera tan natural, había llegado a su habitación en el hogar de Kisuke Urahara semanas atrás, no debía dar señales de fuga así que se quedó un par de días con aquel shinigami exiliado, el mismo notaba diferente al invitado recientemente convertido a humano pero prefirió callar.

Llegado el día de fuga, le fue notificada la noticia de que Orihime lo esperaría a la media noche en un portal que se abriría. Eso lo llenó de adrenalina, ¿qué era eso? Vaya sensación, su corazón intervino de inmediato para detener esta palpitante y emotiva sensación.

Necesita… necesitaba… encontrar a Orihime.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó el rubio, sus ojos bajo la sombra del sombrero brillaron ante la petición de Ulquiorra de reunirse con él en secreto.

- Quería saber… el alcance de éste traje –se refería a su propio cuerpo- quiero decir, voy a necesitar más alcance, no se si haya reparaciones o algún defecto en el mismo.

- No dudes de mis productos –le dijo Urahara fingiéndose ofendido, le parecía divertido. Ulquiorra ni parpadeó- ahm, ¿para qué lo necesitas?

Debía dejar muy bien marcado el hecho de que él no iba tras nadie, debía hacerle entender que Orihime no era nada en su vida, si tenía que mentir… lo iba a hacer, su naturaleza malvada le daba la facilidad pero su lado humano la cuartaba.

- Voy a irme, lejos… necesito dejar de intervenir en la vida de aquellos a quienes he dañado.

- ¿Piensas fugarte con Orihime-chan? –preguntó de plano, el rubio no tenía tacto.

- No lo creo –respondió frío- no necesito de esa humana, quiero realizar mi vida aparte de ella y de lo que haya engendrado.

- Suena… -suspiró, le parecía algo horrible lo que decía- increíble que te desligues de tu responsabilidad. Ese "engendro" lleva parte de ti –se sintió algo estúpido al defender algo que no podía ser pero debía por deber.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? Al fin y al cabo ella y yo no estamos relacionados de ninguna manera, los lazos humanos no son un ideal para mí. Si voy a ser un patético humano en un mundo mediocre debo serlo a mi modo –respondió Ulquiorra y giró su cabeza orgulloso de lo que era. Un Espada reconocido por no tener corazón.

- No es que quisiera que ella y tú terminasen juntos pero… tal vez las cosas pasaron por alguna razón. Tal vez el niño que ella te dio es lo que necesitas para reformarte, ¿no crees?

- Ustedes y su corazón, jamás lo entenderé… -torció levemente la comisura de sus labios. Estaba burlándose.

Ulquiorra había interpretado su papel como un maestro, tanto que Urahara se sintió molesto y al mismo tiempo aliviado de que Orihime fuera alejada de semejante descorazonado ser. Aunque también pensó en lo desafortunada que sería al saber que él no quería nada con la criatura en un futuro cercano. Al final ella iba a ser condenada a estar bajo vigilancia en la sociedad de almas, tal vez… Ulquiorra tenía razón al no darle esperanzas a ese joven y tierno corazón, el de Orihime.

- Bien, supongo que ya sabes lo básico de éste mundo, podrás vivir sin causar problemas y el traje, por cierto, tiene bastante alcance, no te preocupes por ello.

- Me iré de la ciudad al anochecer –le dio la espalda dispuesto a organizar sus cosas.

Era hora de que todo saliera como había planeado, posó su mano sobre su pecho, ¿qué era ese sonido? Unos interminables pálpitos hicieron agitar su nuevo corazón, respiraba con dificultad al imaginar el tamaño de crimen que estaba cometiendo al robar su felicidad, al estar en manos de un destino arrollador que quizá sería capaz de destriparle.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo positivo, quizá porque lo negativo pesaba más como la pesadumbre de la muerte sobre la vida humana a punto de desvanecerse, ¿qué haría para sostener la vida de la mujer que amaba y el niño que ella traía? ¿Qué podía hacer él? Simplemente era una nueva vida, como su bebé, ingenuo, irreverente a las normas de aquella sociedad, creado para el caos y entonces… entonces… como si no pudiera quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza se atormentó nuevamente. Al bajar la mirada notó algo, una pequeña foto, tirada en el piso de su habitación.

Antes de levantarla fue hacia su puerta y la cerró con seguro, no pudo distinguir nada más hasta que se arrodillo para verla mejor, no la tocó, de ninguna forma, no quería alterar el curso de aquella imagen que iba directo a sus pensamientos.

Era… Orihime y su bebé. Los podía ver, ¿de dónde? –volteó hacia todos lados y no encontró señales de alguien presente- levantó la foto y la mirada enternecida se hizo notable en su rostro, nunca había tenido esta sensación… ¿qué era? ¿qué era? Le estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo, le estaba estremeciendo como si de un millón de espadas se tratase, podía sentir como su corazón latía, esta vez no por el miedo, la prisa, la adrenalina o alguna de esas cosas. Esta vez había llenado su corazón de una bella imagen que le cambió la vida.

Su familia.

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? ¿Por qué todo… se ponía oscuro? ¿Por qué sus ojos le pesaban terriblemente y su cuerpo apenas podía moverse?

¿Por qué?

…

Ulquiorra cayó al piso, parecía una pared siendo derribada.

Despertó y de inmediato vio el reloj en su pared, marcaba ya la media noche, fuera de su habitación la noche se había apoderado de la ciudad, eso quería decir que… ¡Orihime! Estaba sola, ahí… en el portal. Él debía de haber llegado antes para recibirla y escapar, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Recogió lo que pudo como un desquiciado y salió de aquel lugar sin que nadie lo notase, pues no quería que Kisuke supiera de su fuga, corrió como un desquiciado por las calles, llenas de automóviles y personas descoordinadas. No podía dejarla, ¡no podía!

¿¡Por qué! Esto simplemente debía ser una pesadilla, si nadie estaba para velar por el bien de Orihime entonces no era el hombre que ella merecía.

Esquivando auto tras auto, ignorando las señales de las calles. Esperando que ella siguiera allí, que no le hubiera sucedido nada, que los oficiales de la sociedad de almas no la hubiesen descubierto…

…

..

_Sociedad de almas: 30 minutos antes de la media noche…_

Salió de la unidad con las esperanzas de no ser notada por nadie, su bebé era tranquilo apenas lloraba o gemía de alguna forma, parecía ser un angelito… la forma en que se comportaba y las ocasiones en las que parecía sonreír, nunca le había pasado haberse enamorado tanto de alguien al conocerlo. Su bebé era la prueba de que un amor más grande podía existir.

Y caminó por la ciudad hasta llegar al bosque del que le habían hablado y caminó con lentitud, apenas iban a ser las 11: 30 p.m. tendría tiempo de llegar y poder cruzar al otro lado, si el mensaje de Ulquiorra era cierto, si todo se hacía realidad podrían estar juntos antes de lo pensado.

Mientras tanto algo había sucedido en la unidad de Zaraki, una explosión hizo volar la unidad de entrenamiento. Eso alertó de inmediato a los guardias, los que en primer término buscaron lo que protegían (o custodiaban) sin encontrarlo dieron el aviso que les fue ordenado.

Kenpachi salió al encuentro de aquellos subordinados y al darse cuenta de la desaparición de Orihime y del niño se dio a la tarea de buscarla, parecía ser que algunos soldados vieron sus huellas dirigiéndose al bosque salvaje en las afueras del Seireitei, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo tan rápido? Pensaron todos, sabiendo entonces que ella había dejado la unidad mucho antes de aquella explosión.

El capitán de la unidad no lo pensó dos veces en ir rápido al encuentro de la joven, ese bosque precisamente no era conocido por ser el lugar más civilizado. En el mismo habían distintos tipos de delincuentes refugiados así también ladrones de las zonas más pobres de la sociedad de almas, no podían confiar en que ellos pudiesen resistirse al poder que emanaba el niño de Orihime y todo para acabar con los altos mandos. Bueno, era un arma de doble filo y Yamamoto lo consideraba así.

Algunas unidades comenzaron a vagar por aquel oscuro lugar con lámparas, algunas de repente fueron atacadas, ¿qué significaba esto? ¿Algún tipo de broma? Primero la explosión y ahora aquellos ataques inexplicables. Zaraki podía escuchar el crujir de las espadas, más explosiones y algunos árboles que se derrumbaban a lo lejos.

Entonces le tocó ver lo que era.

- No puedo dejar que se lleven a mi bebé.

Dijo ella, con los ojos emblanquecidos, tenía en sus brazos al niño, como si… le controlara.

Aquel capitán no tenía decisión sobre sus brazos ni sobre su espada, se asqueó de sólo ver cómo era la princesa controlada así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, luchar para recuperarla, encontrar su yo perdido con un leve toque del mango de aquella enorme espada, la misma que podía ser manejada fácilmente.

La había atacado pero luego ella se perdió en el bosque, dejando con incógnitas al Capitán, el mismo fue tras ella para poder liberarla de lo que sea que la estuviese controlando, temía que tuviera que matarla, quizá… simplemente era un ser que cambiaba de apariencia, era más lógico. El plan era golpearlo hasta que pudiera dejar de mostrarse como la joven, quizá él había tomado a Orihime, ¡secuestro! Eso era más lógico.

De pronto muchas unidades tuvieron el mismo encuentro, la joven Orihime atacándolos, ¿qué significa? ¡¿¡QUÉ!

Al comunicarse los grupos entré si, dieron a entender que aquel quien les había atacado no era la verdadero Orihime. Dieron la orden de matar al impostor. Dieron la orden y con ello condenaron el destino de la verdadera Orihime, la cual huía aterrorizada de lo que creía… era una orden de atraparla muerta a ella.

Algunos grupos acorralaron a Orihime a unos pocos metros del portal, ella ya podía verlo… su felicidad a unos pasos, ¡su Ulquiorra! Él debía estar cerca, esperándola junto al portal… casi era media noche, su respiración se hizo rápida, tenía miedo. Para protegerse decidió activar su Santen Kesshun pero… no funcionaba, se formaba débilmente, no podía aguantar nada, ¿había perdido sus poderes? Bajó la mirada, abrazó a su bebé y sintió las lágrimas fluir. Eran lágrimas de desesperación, dolor, rabia y miedo… ¿por qué Zaraki había mandado a matarla? ¿Era por su bebé? Lo peor de todo era que ni si quiera podía formar un escudo para defenderse, escuchaba acercarse a los que la habían atacado minutos antes, de los que se había escabullido, se acercaban.

Y para cuando el temible sonido de arbustos y ramas quebrándose cesó, logró encontrar a su verdadero ejecutor.

- Así que aquí estás, ¡escoria! –le gritó Zaraki.

Orihime se acomodó en un árbol, dándole la espalda, para al menos proteger a su criatura del ataque que él fuera a dar. Si todo esto era por huir del control de la sociedad de almas y nada de aquella sosegada amistad pudo suavizar aquel corazón comprometido con su unidad, entonces sólo quería que se apresurase a matarla.

Levantó su espada y la atacó.

Un destello de las chispas producidas por espadas se dejó venir. Antes de que Zaraki tocase al 'impostor' llegó Mayuri, extendiendo su espada en pos de la protección de Orihime, la sombra del Capitán cubrió por completo la de Orihime, la misma volteó de inmediato notando al hombre que la protegía con su espada.

No podía creerlo.

- ¿¡Por qué proteges a esta ESCOOORIA! –gritó Zaraki.

Sin duda era de aquellos que actuaban sin antes pensar, si tan sólo se hubiera puesto a pensar en la situación hubiera bajado su espada antes, pero era sólo un guerrero que odiaba al impostor, sin saber… que ella era su princesa.

Kurotsuchi trató de empujar a Zaraki pero sólo hacía que sus pies retrocedieran apenas unos centímetros, la fuerza bruta del Capitán era incomparable. Ninguno de los dos podía razonar en ese instante.

- Vete. Vete ya –le decía el Capitán que la protegía con su espada, a pesar… de todo, de todos…

- ¿Por qué? –se preguntó ella con lágrimas, veía al que pensaba que era su amigo atacarla y a quien creía un enemigo protegerla.

Imponiendo más fuerza en su espada aquel científico empujó la espada de Zaraki para que se alejara y les diera tiempo, sin embargo, el impacto levantó más polvo del esperado y dejó caer unos árboles, aprovechando el caos Kurotsuchi condujo a Orihime al portal.

La joven cayó de rodillas, sosteniendo a duras penas a su criatura, no tenía fuerzas, había corrido demasiado y le dolía todo, pero lo que más le había lastimado era ver cómo la ansiaban muerta. La sociedad de almas… era realmente cruel y más aquel que quizá, fingió ser amigo suyo para retenerla.

- Vete de aquí. Esto es un problema entre Capitanes.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? –le preguntó de nuevo.

Quizá se encontraba en shock, aún no lo sabía, estaba prácticamente desfalleciente con aquellas débiles piernas sosteniéndola.

- No es nada –giró su rostro a otro lado.

- Dime, por favor…

- Quizá no eres sólo una humana para mí –se acercó a su rostro- quizá no tengas que estar sola.

- ¡AGGHHH, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! –el grito de Zaraki era tan fuerte que podía escucharse muy cerca.

- Yo… tengo a Ulquiorra, él y yo… -bajó la mirada sin saber si confiar en él o no, pero no lo pensó, podía confiar… él la había salvado, incluso cuando quizá la Sociedad de almas ordenaba su muerte- escaparemos, él… debería estar aquí –suspiró mientras veía a todas partes confundida y asustada- ¿por qué no está aquí? –el bebé comenzó a gemir para llorar levemente- f-fue… ¿él? Debía estar aquí, para ayudarme… y… no está… -hiperventilaba por la desesperación- él me dijo que estaría esperándome, él me dijo que nadie sabía de esto, ¿quién pudo traicionarme así?

Le preguntaba mirándole con esos grandes ojos, encerrada en aquella inseguridad, desesperada por una respuesta, intranquila y temerosa por su vida.

- Aquel Espada le ofreció un trato a Byakuya, él le ofreció tu cabeza al precio de su libertad. Byakuya-san no podía admitir que la sociedad de almas te devolviera a tu bebé, él es… tan estricto y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar aquel maldito trato. Todos en el Seireitei lo saben –decía Mayuri dejando emanar las serpientes de su boca.

- ¿Todos? Yo… y… -lo miró desesperada. Y por primera vez pudo ver a través de aquel rostro pintado y sonrisa maligna. Mayuri estaba realmente preocupado por ella- usted me ofreció su ayuda, aún sabiendo que mi cabeza tenía precio. Gracias –le decía conmovida.

- Vete a tu mundo, niña. No dejaré que toquen el portal hasta que se haya cerrado. Escóndete porque te buscarán y matarán.

- No puedo irme –le respondió ella, sintiéndose traicionada- no quiero afectar a nadie más… no quiero… Ulquiorra ofreció mi cabeza y sin embargo se llevó mi corazón.

- ¡Vete! –le gritó Mayuri tomándola por los hombros- eres una simple humana y estás perdiendo tus poderes, pronto no podrás estar aquí y te quitarán a tu hijo de todos modos, ¿es lo que quieres? La traición de ese Espada no vale tu derecho como madre. No lo vale, pequeña.

Conmovida por aquellas palabras optó por irse no sin antes dejarle una pequeña pero quebrada sonrisa a aquel Capitán, el mismo que había cumplido con su venganza, el mismo que reía con un hilillo de frialdad entre sus dientes, después de ver marchar a Orihime como si nada cerró el portal y caminó calmo como trémulo hasta encontrarse con el salvaje Kenpachi, quien teniendo en cuenta sus ardides lo buscaba para despedazarlo.

Finalmente en un claro de luz pudieron encontrarse, Kenpachi había pensado en lo sucedido, en todo, nada podía ser una coincidencia así como su misteriosa aparición. El bastardo de Mayuri, él… él había hecho todo esto.

- ¿Qué miras? –le dijo con frialdad el científico.

- Tú hiciste todo esto. No se cómo creaste copias de Orihime y las desapareciste luego para que atacáramos a Orihime, pero vas a pagar, ahora dime su paradero –amenazó Kenpachi lo más calmado que podía estar.

- Te dije, se los dije, pagarían caro todo. Orihime jamás volverá a ser vista por ustedes y será… mía.

- HIJO DE PU-

Estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo pero otro Capitán le detuvo. Byakuya, el cual veía con el mismo desdén y rabia a Mayuri. Esto no iría a quedarse así. Nada de esto.

Ulquiorra estaba a punto de llegar, sudaba horriblemente pero no le importaba mientras pudiese aún encontrar a su Orihime, un cruce de calles se interponía, sólo un poco más, se decía…

Pero antes de pasar aquella última calle vio un reloj público y chocando contra un muchacho, quien escuchaba música con audífonos, perdió el equilibrio y antes de notarlo la esquina frontal de un camión lo alcanzó para luego levantarlo en el aire en un estruendoso choque de huesos contra metal.

- ¡OH NOOO!

Gritó una mujer al ver cómo atropellaban a aquel joven de cabellera negra y luego cómo caía al piso como un costal, sonando cada parte de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo rodó muchos metros lejos estrellándose de cabeza contra el concreto. La sangre de Ulquiorra chorreaba como ríos de agua hacia la alcantarilla más cercana y nadie, nadie… podía ayudarlo más que unos pocos transeúntes.

- ¡ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA! –gritaba un muchacho al ver a Ulquiorra casi sin vida.

…

Urahara volvía de sus compras rutinarias a su hogar, fijándose que se había tardado muy poco, resolvió tener otra conversación con el Espada, quería convencerlo… después de todo Orihime y el bebé ya eran parte de una familia, aunque no lo quisieran. Al menos quería abogar con aquel testarudo, para ver si podía convencerlo de al menos quedarse un poco más.

Su habitación estaba abierta, su mochila no estaba. Solo, en medio de aquella habitación, lo único que pudo notar fue la foto de Orihime en el piso, rota.

Suspiró molesto pero resignado. Al ponerse de pie pudo ver que el reloj que le había dado a aquel desagradecido, no estaba en su pared, estaba en la mesita de noche, junto a su cama.

- Que raro…

Se dijo a sí mismo Kisuke, marcaba las 12: 30 a.m. pero apenas iban a ser las 10: 45 p.m.

El pequeño error sin importancia, había marcado la tragedia. Quizá al darse cuenta de lo sucedido Ulquiorra se desconcentró por apenas segundos sin embargo eso valió para un encuentro que nunca se hará realidad.

La ambulancia llegó hasta donde Ulquiorra y se lo llevó, estaba grave, muy grave…

_En la sociedad de Almas…_

Hora Actual: 1: 50 a.m.

- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? –preguntó Mayuri a Nemu, la misma había regresado del mundo humano.

- Sí, señor. Pero… no pude evitarlo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Bueno, no interesa, él no llegó de todos modos.

- Señor, aquel Espada fue atropellado y quedó gravemente herido. Creo que morirá.

- Ha… -echó una corta risa- no hay nada que puedan hacer esos insignificantes humanos para salvarle. No hay nada que se interponga ahora. Las cosas salieron… mejor de lo que esperé.

Quien el destino de aquella pareja había manipulado, quien manipuló a Ulquiorra, quien adelantó el reloj para que se diera una tragedia, quien le quitó el corazón a Orihime para exprimirlo como una naranja y dejarla sin vida, quien se vengó y rió de aquellos a quienes odió, ése era Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Y ahora, era el único que sabía dónde estaba Orihime. El único… en el que quizá ella confiaba. El único… y verdadero culpable.

**Fin de Episodio 19**


	20. La Muerte de Orihime

¡Hola, hola, hola! Pues bienvenidos sean todos a la nueva temporada. Primero que nada, decir que leí sus comentarios y me animé bastante, además… arreglé el error del nombre que me mencionaron, jooo… es que me confundo muchísimo y creo que el corrector no me ayudó.

Espero que el inicio de temporada no sea tan confuso, si tiene dudas, consultas, preguntas pueden mandarme un mensaje privado o bien dejarlo como review, como prefieran. Espero se encuentren bien y de nuevo ;) gracias por el ánimo que me han dado todo este tiempo a través de sus reviews y mensajes privados.

Pueden seguirme en Twitter y DeviantArt, las direcciones están en mi perfil.

* * *

_Fecha de subida de episodio**: 28 de Julio de 2012**_

* * *

Recuerden: _**Comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas a la autora a seguir escribiendo.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__:_Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a** Tite Kubo. **Si la serie o Tite fueran míos ordenaría de inmediato revivir a Ulquiorra xD

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 20:** La muerte de Orihime

* * *

.

_Entonces miró con dolor al caballero de oscura mirada mientras él deseaba correr a ella y abrazarla. Pero se detuvo al ver que ella estaba, y con justa razón, al lado del que la salvó de la locura. _

"_¡Está viva!" –pensó el caballero de cabellera oscura._

"_Ulquiorra-kun" –pensó ella vagando en sus sentimientos._

_._

* * *

**1 año antes**

Y sin embargo todo se tornó de un gris cuando el abandono la embargó. Sola, en la oscuridad, cargando una criatura, sin una moneda en sus bolsillos, con una única idea rondando su cabeza… lo único que pudo hacer es correr.

Se encontró de inmediato en el lugar en el que debería estar su amor traidor, tragó saliva y se encontró con Urahara, el mismo rompió el silencio de inmediato.

- Déjame ayudarte –la vio desamparada y sucia, perdida y sin esperanzas.

Al menos podía ofrecerle un lugar donde quedarse.

- No, no, no –repitió ida de sí.

No había lágrimas en su rostro, sólo la ansiada desesperación por la verdad. Vio a Kisuke y le preguntó lo que rogaba porque fuera mentira.

- ¿Ulqui-Ulquiorra-kun está aquí?

No le contestó.

- Él me quiere, ¿verdad? ¿Volverá? Sólo… quiero saber, la verdad, ¿le importo? –la criatura comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

- Por favor, entra, tomemos un té y… podremos hablar de lo que quieras.

- Entraré si me lo dices. La verdad. Por favor –rogó con ojos inocentes.

- No, no los quiere. Deja de perseguir algo que quizá puede dañarte, deja que la sociedad de almas cuide de ti, ellos no te harían daño.

- ¿Qué… qué dijo de nosotros?

- Nada, por favor entra –cambió de tema Urahara.

- ¡No entraré si no me lo dice! –contestó en grito. Estaba desesperada.

- Quería librarse de ustedes, preparó sus maletas y cuando regresé no estaba. Dijo literalmente que no los quería, tal vez no estaba preparado para… ¡espera! –vio como Orihime caminaba lejos de él, sin rumbo, quiso detenerla pero ella no hacía caso.

- Volveré a casa… no… importa. Estoy… bien –sonrió y pareció ser sincera por al menos 5 segundos, pero mentía, su corazón había explotado en un intento de asesinarla- gracias, Urahara-san. Lo veré mañana.

- Por favor, déjame acompañarte… -insistió el rubio a lo que Orihime aceptó, aún estaba ida de sí misma pero no perdía nada…

Como su departamento tal vez ya no era suyo decidió ir con su mejor amiga, Tatsuki, quizá ella se sorprendería mucho de verla otra vez… y más con su bebé. Tal vez… haya estado muy preocupada. No tenía cara para presentarse con sus seres queridos otra vez y más cargando la vergüenza del abandono del hombre que amó.

- Aquí es –añadió Orihime en la parada del autobús- gracias –reverenció levemente.

- Si necesitas algo, llama. No es el… -suspiró- fin del mundo –él también estaba molesto, ¿cómo podía alguien abandonar a su familia?

- Uhm… -asintió.

Un bus llegó en ese momento, sin si quiera ver el número o la dirección a la que iba la joven lo tomó, había olvidado que no tenía dinero entonces Urahara subió de inmediato para pagar su pasaje. Luego bajó y vio como aquel transporte se iba lentamente. La placa le llamó la atención, tenía destellos dorados, no entendía por qué, en fin… dio media vuelta y fue a su hogar, ese día había sido de locos… quería descansar su mente de todo el drama, quizá por la mañana visitaría a la pequeña Orihime y al bebé. Pobre… seguro estaba hambriento.

Pero aquel quejido había tenido más efectos que los de llamar la atención de su madre para que le diera pecho, impregnando de su esencia aquel bus provocó que un alma atormentada siguiera el mismo.

Orihime había encontrado un asiento junto a una ventana, ella también tenía hambre… no podía ni si quiera suspirar, esperaría para llegar con Tatsuki para echarse a llorar, ahora no podía… no quería lucir peor.

De repente vio una tienda que le había parecido conocida, quizá la dueña la recordaría, quería pedir pañales antes de llegar al apartamento de su amiga, así que bajó del bus.

No siendo inteligente, un Hollow de baja categoría siguió el bus en vez de a Orihime, por lo mismo kilómetros… más allá lo atacó al estar harto de perseguirlo. Aquel autobús al querer salvarse de un 'raro' falló y estallido de motor giró derrapando por la autopista hasta estrellarse contra un débil edificio, el mismo se derrumbó, aplastando a todos los que allí yacían para luego explotar.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron como platos al observar aquella tragedia, sabiendo que había sido causada por ella o su bebé, decidió huir de ahí, de la ciudad, de todo… estaba asustada, transtornada y al mismo tiempo temía que esto se convirtiera en algo habitual. No quería poner en peligro a nadie… ¡su bebé no podía estar a salvo en esta ciudad tan llena de hollows! Ella perdiendo sus poderes y su bebé aumentando los suyos… ¡Karakura no era un lugar seguro!

Al día siguiente en el almacén de Urahara mientras todos aún dormían y el amanecer aún no llegaba, despertaron de golpe, primero el rubio, sentía una presencia cercana.

Yoruichi había entrado y se encontró con un adormilado Kisuke, el mismo sonrió burlón.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? –bostezó.

- Me encontré con unos Shinigamis, me contaron de algo que sucedió en el Seireitei.

Los sentidos del rubio de inmediato se alertaron, despertó de su letargo para poner atención.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Inoue Orihime huyó y hubo muchas irregularidades, acusaron formalmente a Mayuri por la fuga. Hay muchas averiguaciones con respecto al tema.

- Así que… la tormenta finalmente alcanzó su máximo auge –dijo Kisuke.

- Supongo.

- Debo saber si ella está bien, ¿te dijeron por qué su huída del mundo espiritual tuvo tanto revuelo? –preguntó el rubio.

- Según informes la criatura tiene unas habilidades especiales que podrían traer mucho caos al mundo humano –Yoruichi lucía pensativa.

- Tsk… pasó por aquí y la dejé ir, si las habilidades de su niño son de ese tipo, deberíamos cuidarla, muchos hollows estarán tras ella –volvió a su habitación para buscar su ropa habitual. Después de unos minutos salieron en busca de la joven.

Sin dar con ella o rastros suyos decidieron ir hacia el hogar de la amiga que tenía en la escuela.

Nada. Nada. Nada.

Y cuando volvían en el camino vieron a unos patrulleros del mundo espiritual, no perdían nada preguntando, a lo lejos la policía y una ambulancia estaban detenidos, quizá un accidente.

- Un Hollow causó un disturbio pero logramos detenerlo –dijo uno de los Shinigamis. También sellamos el alma de algunos.

- ¿Qué? –respondió estupefacto.

- Algo de rutina, no fue difícil –dijo calmado el compañero del shinigami.

- Había… ¿alguna mujer?

- Sí, habían muchas mujeres, el bus estaba lleno.

- ¿Bebés?

- También, un par, supongo –se dijo no muy seguro el shinigami en cuestión.

- Orihime, Inoue Orihime, ¿saben de alguna que se haya llamado así?

- Lo sentimos, sólo cumplimos con el trabajo y…

- Su esencia está en ese bus, su energía ha desaparecido… no la siento… -cerró los ojos Kisuke, estaba tan concentrado hasta que su compañera posó su mano sobre su hombro- ya no están –le dijo suavemente.

Creyendo en su muerte no supieron como reaccionar, la misma Orihime había sido beneficiada por el cruel destino de otras personas. Sin saber nadie que la joven se encontraba lejos, muy lejos, que había huido de todo, pero sobre todo, de un corazón destrozado.

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas…

- ¿Tienes frío o miedo? –preguntó Zaraki al científico, ambos separados por unos barrotes.

- Una visita –respondió sonriente a la presencia del sangriento capitán- me siento tan afortunado.

- ¿Ah? Estúpido, esto te pasa por creer que eres más inteligente que nosotros, ¿dónde está Orihime-chan? –preguntó Zaraki firmemente.

- ¿Chan? –levantó la mirada. Kurotsuchi parecía molesto- ¿quién te ha dado derecho a llamarla así? Casi la matas, fui su único amigo en este mundo traidor, ¿cómo si quiera preguntas por ella?

- Todo fue por tus embustes, no quieras engañarnos. Y cuando ella sepa lo que hiciste, jamás volverá a mirarte como te vio, disfruta de esas memorias porque serán lo único que te recompensará en tus días de soledad, bastardo –se alejó conteniendo toda su ira a punto de explotar.

Tan sólo verlo le hacía recordar lo estúpido que había sido al dejarse llevar, otra vez. Había sido un hombre que nunca había reparado en las consecuencias de sus acciones, el sabor de la sangre lo enloquecía y para nadie era secreto que hervía siempre que la batalla se presentaba. Ahora había hecho algo más que levantar su espada para salvar a alguien, lastimó a la única mujer que tal vez le importó alguna vez… al menos de esa forma extraña… en la que su corazón palpitaba veloz. Era una sensación distinta al gusto que encontraba en la batalla.

En cambio, el verdadero amor se desvanecía en unos, en otros se fortalecía.

Ulquiorra lucía mal, se recuperaba lentamente de aquel terrible choque, los médicos ni si quiera podían asegurar que su cuerpo soportara la operación a la que fue llevado. Un desconocido más perdido en la ciudad de los recuerdos.

Y por el momento era quien menos se merecía el dolor que fue causado en el corazón de Orihime, era triste saber que él la necesitaba tanto como ella y ambos estaban tan alejados pero sus corazones reaccionarios al dolor conservaban el amor como un corte peligroso que los desangraba con cada respirar.

Si él pudiera hablar, si ella pudiera hablar.

- _Mujer… _

_Se presentó Ulquiorra delante de ella, extendía su mano pero todo se oscurecía entre ellos. De repente un horrible olor a neumático quemado la despertó. _

- Un sueño… -susurró ella. Abría sus ojos ante la realidad.

Se había escondido en un camión de transporte de cajas de frutas para huir de la ciudad, aún abrazando a su bebé, que dormía plácidamente, se levantó de donde estuviera y vio a través de una de las aberturas. La gran ciudad le saludaba. Finalmente había llegado.

.

..

...

...

**Fin de Episodio 20**

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Lo se, fue algo llamativo el título pero describía lo que sucedía y bueno, ya verán… esto traerá consecuencias y mucha culpa a los que orgullosos clamaban amarla (a Orihime xD). Siento mucho los errores, he escrito el episodio a las 4 a.m. la inspiración llega cuando le da la gana jajaja…


	21. Etapas del Dolor

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y todo el apoyo que me han dado alrededor de todo este tiempo. Espero poder seguir escribiendo para todos ustedes. Mucha suerte y un saludo a los fans de esta historia. Si quieren sentirse más tranquilos, estoy inspirada en la película de "Loco por Mary", para los que la vieron, así que no se preocupen por saber con quién se queda Orihime, ella estará con quien la ama y a quien ama.

* * *

Recuerden: _**Comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas a la autora a seguir escribiendo.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__:_Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a** Tite Kubo. **Si la serie o Tite fueran míos ordenaría de inmediato revivir a Ulquiorra xD

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 21:** Etapas del Dolor

* * *

La vieja historia se repitió, había confiado en las personas equivocadas. Orihime se vio en una sucia y pequeña habitación, sin más comida que un pedazo de pan enmohecido, no tenía dinero y su bebé había quedado dormido después de llorar por más de 2 horas.

En ese momento de desesperación sólo pudo pensar en sus antiguos recuerdos, muy vagos, muy borrosos, en los cuales la sombra de un padre y de una mala madre la atormentaron.

Al llegar a esa ciudad no pudo mantenerse, su bebé era un impedimento para casi todo, un trabajo, un lugar donde quedarse y más. Sin poder llorar o lamentarse por lo duro de aquellos días sólo pudo recordar la desgraciada vida que su madre escogió y que al menos los llevó a poder comer algo.

Se levantó de la cama donde había quedado su bebé y se dirigió a un pedazo de espejo roto pegado a la pared, se vio y su rostro aún conservaba la juventud y belleza por la que cualquier hombre pag-… no, negó con la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba al piso tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

Pero estaba desesperada, muerta de hambre, con las lágrimas tan secas en su rostro, se relamía los labios y sólo rogaba por un milagro. Nadie le daba trabajo y éste, éste… era su punto más bajo.

Volvió al espejo. Se vio por unos momentos para luego, con expresión torcida y asqueada, correr a buscar algunas cosas que fue acumulando con el tiempo, un labial casi terminado que le sirvió de rubor un vestido roto que luego cosió, unos zapatos que encontró un día en la basura, rotos pero al estar reparados no se veían tan mal.

Para finalizar con el dolor de la vergüenza se hizo un escote y acortó el vestido para que las piernas se le vieran, no quería llorar porque arruinaría su úl-última oportunidad.

Antes de salir vio a su bebé y le pidió perdón repetidas veces, tantas que no pudo resistir verlo desnutrirse. Necesitaba alimentarlo, había tenido una infección estomacal por días, sus pequeños huesos ya se notaban y lo último que hubiera deseado Orihime era verlo morir, ¡NO! ¡NO MORIRÍA!

Esas fueron sus palabras de valor, la noche la ocultó y cuando al fin llegó a una calle se quedó segundos pensando en este asunto, se abrazaba a sí misma y frotaba sus brazos para ver si se calentaba un poco. Levantó la mirada para parecer coqueta, mentía… porque por dentro lloraba lágrimas de dolor por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Caminó hacia la luz naranja de un poste de luz donde se quedó hasta que un auto se detuvo frente a ella, un regordete hombre quien la miraba con lujuria se aproximó, vio su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, saboreando la dulzura de esta fruta.

- ¿Cuánto? –preguntó con voz rasposa.

Orihime respondió con temor, su voz delicada ni si quiera resonó lo suficientemente fuerte pero su… "cliente" la había escuchado. Asintió con la cabeza a la petición de aquél. No quiso mostrarse más asqueada de lo que estaba por lo que fingió una sonrisa, sus ojos tristes la delataron pero al bastardo que pretendía gozar de sus favores no le importaba.

- Vamos allá –señaló un rincón oscuro en aquella nefasta calle. Atrás de un basurero.

Orihime asintió, esto era tocar… ¿fondo? Quizá su familia tenía razón en rechazarla y quizá… fue una manzana que no cayó tan lejos del árbol.

Los labios de aquél rozaron su cuello y su mano apretó con furia su delgada cintura mientras trataba de meter la otra debajo de su vestido para tocar sus enormes senos. Orihime saltó de un susto cuando encontró la forma, todo su cuerpo gritaba que NO y pronto ella también.

Se vio lejos de aquel hombre, se cubrió con las manos y le dijo que había cambiado de idea. Su 'cliente' no pudo resistir el rechazo y la golpeó, al caer tendida al piso quedó un poco inconsciente, aquel hombre había vuelto a su cuerpo y esta vez para tomarlo. Rompió el vestido por el escote logrando mostrar sus pechos.

Ella gritaba que "NO" a cada instante sin poder defenderse, con fuerza bruta él le abrió las piernas para penetrarla salvajemente a lo que ella lloró, por sus decisiones, por sus errores, por esta… estupidez. Había sido llevada al punto de venderse sólo para sobrevivir porque los Shinigamis la perseguían para quitarle a su hijo.

Sintió aquel pene rozarle la vagina y se llenó de tanto terror que no pudo evitar pelear y pelear hasta que él la golpeó otra vez, su nariz sangrando y su terror a punto de convertirse en otra realidad en su tragedia…

Pero aquel peso se hizo nada, cuando un pie aplastó la cabeza de aquel maldito contra la pared. Orihime no pudo ver a través de aquella oscuridad, pero su salvador estaba masacrando a aquél hombre, ¿quién era? Se preguntó pero no sintió estar totalmente tranquila, ¿qué tal si ese hombre completaba lo que el masacrado quiso hacer?

Se acercó a ella. Aún tendida en el piso lo miró indefensa, desnuda y avergonzada.

- ¿Qué hace la mascota de Aizen-sama por aquí? –le preguntó arrodillándose frente a ella.

- ¿Qué? –susurró Orihime.

Suspiró aquel, la cubrió con la camisa que llevaba y la levantó en sus brazos.

- ¿Me dirás donde vives? –preguntó.

- Yo… eh… -estaba muy confundida, por los golpes, al igual que por esta visión que tenía.

Ella había sido afortunada a diferencia de los que la creían muerta. Con una investigación y distintas acusaciones de traición, Kurotsuchi apenas se daba abasto para pensar en lo demás. Se había encerrado en su laboratorio sin ánimo de interactuar con nadie. Dejó de hablar con las personas, dejó de ser sarcástico e incluso dejó de usar su habitual maquillaje para infundir terror, se sentía vacío.

Se reía a veces de sí mismo por sufrir de una consecuencia emocional que nunca creyó sentir. Era una burla de shinigami.

Nemu había tratado de ayudarlo pero no era buena lidiando con los sentimientos, quería entender pero poco lograba.

- Señor –dijo.

No respondió.

- ¿No quiere algo de beber? Señor… -él no volteó, revisaba una tabla de signos vitales del niño de Orihime.

- Es… lo único que me queda, de eso… a lo que llamé 'sentimiento'. No me importa, ni lo necesito pero… me recuerda a ella y ella me hace sentir más vivo de lo que jamás… podré estar. Yo ayudé a matarla, la dejé en manos del azar humano, si hubiera sido menos egoísta y hubiera preferido salvarla a dejarla morir, yo… -se cubrió el rostro- ¡vete de aquí, no quiero nada! Necesito trabajar.

El pesar que sintió tal vez había llegado a afectar a todos pero Orihime estaba viva pero sufriendo, quizá su alma, esta noche estuvo más cerca de volver a la sociedad de almas de lo que estuvo semanas atrás cuando la dieron por muerta.

Byakuya había hecho algo que quizá se prometió no volver a hacer, buscar a alguien entre tantas almas, volver a lo de Hisana mientras que Zaraki sólo buscaba hacer pedazos a Kurotsuchi.

Se dice que de las etapas del dolor, la primera es la negación, lo de Byakuya pasaba, no podía aceptar que ella estuviera perdida para siempre, la segunda es la de la ira, la cual Zaraki interpretaba perfectamente porque tenía tanta sed de la sangre de aquel shinigami que planeó esto que enloqueció en dos ocasiones, tuvo que estar sedado por varias semanas para no destruir la ciudad y la negociación, la cual era parte de la vida de Kurotsuchi, el mismo trataba de lidiar con la situación, creyendo que si salvaba la vida del bebé de Orihime, aquel que seguía en la sociedad de almas sin que nadie lo supiera, podría recuperarla a ella al menos… de ese modo.

Nadie aún había llegado a las últimas etapas. Nadie. Ni si quiera el mismo Ulquiorra, el cual se mantenía en el hospital, se recuperaba muy lentamente, lo mantuvieron en coma para que sobreviviera pero era posible que haya más secuelas de las que nadie esperaba.

Orihime pronto despertó, no estaba… en su casa, era un departamento, no muy lujoso pero bastante bien amoblado, de un susto saltó de aquella cama y buscó a su bebé, había amanecido y la luz, al igual que canto de las aves, la alteraron.

Corrió por los pasillos de aquel departamento hasta dar con…

- Grimmjow –susurró viéndolo de espaldas.

Él se volteó al ser descubierto, tenía en sus manos a su criatura, el bebé de Orihime descansaba tranquilo.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó de inmediato acercándose a él.

- ¿Quieres la versión larga o corta? –preguntó divertido.

- Yo… no sé, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¿Crees que los Shinigamis son los únicos que pueden invadir el mundo humano? Pero en realidad yo sólo quise divertirme, me dieron un estúpido trabajo como modelo de ropa y decidí quedarme –mecía a la criatura de lado a lado mientras contaba esa historia- tenía la esperanza de toparme con los Shinigamis pero pronto no podré hacer nada, mi cuerpo cada día es más débil.

- Necesitas de un gigai.

- En realidad tengo uno, lo robé de la tienda de Karakura antes de venir para acá.

- Ésta es… ¿tu casa?

- No, me lo dieron –suspiró- me rogaron porque me quedara y me doy muchos placeres en este mundo gracias a ello.

- Mi bebé –preguntó desconcertada, Grimmjow lo abrazaba, era… raro- ¿por qué nos trajiste?

- De alguna manera este niño emana una energía que hace que me sienta mejor, había pasado mucho desde que me sentía así. Incluso este gigai es incómodo pero cuando tengo cerca al mocoso todo mi dolor desaparece, ¿es tuyo? ¿Quién es el padre?

Sus cabellos naranja se agitaron rápidamente al voltearse a otro lado, no quería ver más esos ojos que la juzgaban.

- Su padre era...

- Aizen-sama es un travieso, jujujuju –sonrió divertido- supongo que si es hijo suyo puedo tenerlo un tiempo, tiene unos extraños poderes.

- Uhm –gimió.

- Pero… ¿cómo me pagarás tú? –susurró el peliazul acercando su cuerpo hacia ella para luego rozar con sus labios el cuello de la joven.

Se apartó rápidamente, asustada como nunca.

- Estoy bromeando, cálmate –sonrió- quédate, arregla la casa, lo que tú quieras, realmente no me importa –volteó su vista al bebé- pero éste mocoso se queda conmigo –lo levantó en el aire y lo agitó sonriendo- se parece tanto jajajaja.

No pudo decirle que era hijo de Ulquiorra porque sabía de la rivalidad y el desprecio mutuo que se tenían, además la traición del Espada la había hecho dar cuenta de que estaba por su cuenta con éste bebé y que no lo quería en su vida porque le causaba tanto dolor así como sentimientos de arrepentimiento.

¿Pero quedarse con Grimmjow? ¿Realmente lo iba a hacer? Por azares del destino se había topado con éste hombre, no la ayudaría precisamente pero al menos la mantendría a salvo hasta que pudiese valerse por sí misma.

Y a todo esto, ¿por qué él tenía tanta simpatía con su pequeño? ¿Aquella energía que emanaba y que era casi venenosa para los Shinigamis para él era positiva? Lo que casi mata a miles de Shinigamis podría revitalizar a cualquier espada, así parecía. Decidió callar.

Sin embargo todo esto era bueno, en muchas formas, sí… Grimmjow era salvaje e impredecible pero de algún modo…

- ¿Tienes hambre? –le decía al bebé y el pequeño le respondía con una sonrisita- ok, vamos por algo.

Tenía un corazón enternecido, quizá en el fondo era como un niño, fuera del combate sus actitudes cambiaban tanto que podía pasar por alguien que sólo necesitaba una palmada en la espalda y un poco de aliento positivo.

Y quizá…

- ¿Vienes? –le preguntó el peliazul a Orihime, la cual lo había observado desde hacía mucho.

- Gracias –expresó ella dulcemente.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro. Grimmjow había quedado prendado al instante por algo que no entendió. Al menos en ese momento y en ese lugar.

- ¡Oh! Carajo –respondió al instante.

- ¿Hice algo? –preguntó ella.

- No, nada –volteó rápidamente a otro lado.

- Jajaja… -respondió sonriendo ella.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 21**

* * *

Comentarios del Autor:

Sí, otro más agregado a la lista jajajaja, Orihime es una suertuda ;)


	22. Un Te odio, un Te amo

Este episodio va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que se corresponden un sentimiento, que pasan por un mal momento, que se separan pero que siempre se tienen en la mente. Para aquellas personas que quieren estar juntas pero no pueden sea por la familia, por los amigos o por el tiempo o la distancia.

Por cierto, contiene un poco de_ lemon_ así que advertidos han quedado.

* * *

Recuerden: _**Comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas a la autora a seguir escribiendo.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__:_Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a** Tite Kubo. **Si la serie o Tite fueran míos ordenaría de inmediato revivir a Ulquiorra xD

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 22:** Un "Te odio", un " Te amo"

* * *

Se despertó, a su lado una enfermera, le cambiaba el suero. Ulquiorra no sabía ni se daba cuenta del lugar en el que estaba, su cuerpo, débil como el de un humano no respondió a la primera orden que su cerebro le dio para levantarse así que trató algo más sencillo y movió sus manos.

La mujer que se encontraba ahí se dio cuenta, lo calmó para luego llamar al médico, pronto vino un joven a revisarlo, llevaba una bata blanca, quizá él le diría que hacía allí.

- Fue un atropello, no encontramos ninguna identificación suya, ¿puede decirnos su nombre? –preguntó aquel, listo para anotar lo que Ulquiorra dijera en una libreta.

- Ulquiorra Cifer –dijo en tono adolorido- ¿dónde estoy?

- Es un hospital, está en buenas manos, procure estar tranquilo, su recuperación le llevará un tiempo. Dígame –extendió sus manos frente al Espada- ¿cuántos dedos ve?

- Cinco –respondió.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

- Ah… estaba… en mi cama, había decidido algo, no recuerdo lo que era, y… luego lo demás está oscuro.

- Uhm… bien –anotó- ¿recuerda algo más?

- Sí –respondió Ulquiorra perdido en las pocas memorias que guardaba- yo tenía esta sensación… como si todo temblara, de desesperación con respecto a… no se… –se refería a Orihime.

- Entiendo –siguió anotando- ¿puede decirme el mes en que estamos?

- Febrero –Ulquiorra recordaba el calendario pegado en la tienda de Urahara, pero sentía diferente todo.

- Señor –dejó su libreta, el médico detectó algo- estamos en diciembre.

- ¿Qué? –cuestionó la mirada dudosa del médico-. Es decir que perdí 10 meses porque… no recuerdo nada después, ¿es malo? –preguntó curioso el Espada.

- No, el golpe que se dio no causó daños permanentes, así que supongo que en algún punto se restaurará su memoria, no se preocupe. Sólo dese tiempo y deje a su cuerpo recuperarse –recomendó el médico y lo dejó a solas.

El tictac del reloj en su pared no parecía ayudar, ¿habría hecho algo importante en ese tiempo perdido? ¿Acabaría pronto por entender su accidente? Siendo como era no entendía por qué es que pudo haber sido atropellado, tenía la agilidad mental de un Espada, su cuerpo tampoco reaccionaba mal así que el misterio fue abierto en su mente. Era como esperar resolver un crucigrama, tal vez volvería con Urahara para preguntarle lo sucedido.

Una mujer pasó por la puerta de su habitación con flores, vio a Ulquiorra despierto y no pudo evitar acercarse.

- ¿Cómo… te llamas? –preguntó la mujer.

- ¿Quién es usted? –se reveló ante esta intromisión.

- Na-Nadie, yo… sólo… -se veía como trataba de articular una palabra pero no se atrevía, era como si estuviera a la mitad de un derrame cerebral.

La mirada adulta, las pocas arrugas en su rostro, las finas joyas que ostentaba, claramente era una mujer de sociedad. Una dama, ¿pero qué hacía ella ahí? Tratando de conversar con un completo extraño, uno que no tenía un centavo encima, por cierto.

- ¿Le sucede algo? –preguntó Ulquiorra, la mujer comenzó a llorar.

- Nada, nada, Jay… -susurró un nombre.

El momento se vio interrumpido por la llegada de otra mujer, mucho más anciana que la primera, bien podría ser la madre de la mujer adulta que ahí lloraba. La anciana se puso gafas y se acercó a la cama para ver de más cerca a Ulquiorra. Era como si lo curioso de su rostro fuera tan conocido, como si él fuera… alguien en su vida.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –lo habían perturbado- márchense, aghh… -se quejó del dolor.

- Deja que paguemos tus cuentas médicas, vamos a otro hospital, tenemos un médico en la familia también –agrego la anciana.

- Lo que quiero… es que me dejen en paz –añadió Ulquiorra serio- ¿qué quieren de mí? –se sentó un poco, se sentía vulnerable acostado frente a estas dos mujeres que lo atosigaban.

- Sólo… queremos ayudar –dijo la mujer adulta, se había limpiado las lágrimas pero aún así parecía consternada.

- Si no me dicen la verdad de éste inesperado interés en mí, tendré que llamar a seguridad – dijo Ulquiorra.

- Lo sentimos, nosotras… te vimos en el accidente y –siguió aquella mujer adulta- quisimos ayudarte porque vimos que… el accidente fue…

- Deja de mentir –interrumpió la anciana- sí, te vimos en el accidente –respiró hondo- pero la razón por la que vinimos aquí fue porque tú eres… -dio un respiro hondo- casi igual a mi hijo –decía aquella mujer con un profundo dolor en sus palabras- él murió, hace casi 45 años.

No podía entender todas aquellas fanfarrias humanas, los sentimientos agobiantes de aquella anciana, ni las lágrimas de la otra. Es más, parecía estar ajeno a todo ello, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de todo. Lo último que recordaba era haber abandonado a Orihime a la suerte que la sociedad de almas le decidiera después de haberle dicho que aquel bebé era de Aizen, así que debía cumplir, haberle arruinado la vida quizá era demasiado para él. Si bien en el fondo quería verla, le parecía inútil, ya no podría mas tocar aquel terso y sencillo corazón.

- ¿Quieren que me vaya con ustedes? –preguntó él con un poco de interés.

- Sólo… déjanos conocerte –Ulquiorra cerró los ojos y descansó su espalda en la cama, no tenía dónde más ir y aquel Shinigami, a pesar de ser de ayuda era muy molesto, Urahara siempre queriendo controlar su vida, como si fuera el capitán de ese barco. Su vida no era de nadie.

- Bien –respondió sencillo.

- ¡Yuki llama para que vengan a recogernos! –dijo rápidamente aquella anciana con una felicidad que desconocía.

¿Qué podía saber el Espada del alivio y esperanza que le había dado a estas dos mujeres? Lo único que quería era un escape, de aquella vida, del dolor causado. Lo que no recordaba aparecería luego, así que no había prisa alguna, seguro fueron semanas olvidables en las que siguió su camino, sin aquella humana, sin aquella criatura y sobre todo sin poder decir a ninguno que Aizen no era el autor de aquel milagro que Orihime esperaba.

En el fondo de su corazón, sólo anhelaba que Orihime pudiera tener a su bebé en paz, que siga su vida como él siguió la suya lejos de Karakura.

Mas todo era contrario a lo que deseó el pelinegro, Orihime no seguía adelante, estaba atrapada en un sinfín de mentiras que la hacían ahogarse en dudas y temor. Sobre todo temía por la vida de su hijo, el pequeño que día a día se parecía más a ella que a cualquier otro, cabello castaño más oscuro que el suyo, quizá con el tiempo se aclararía, pensaba al tiempo que el peliazul se mantenía cercano. Quizá por la energía negativa que parecía ser buena para él.

¿Por qué todos la engañaron? ¿Por qué Ulquiorra la traicionó de esa manera? Agitó su cabeza para dejar ir todas aquellas ideas, así empezó el intento de disimular aquella preocupación disfrazándola de trabajo, limpiando el departamento, lavando ropa, haciendo las compras.

- ¡Ya llegué! –dijo Grimmjow, sin querer azotó la puerta al cerrarla.

Al momento salió Orihime, había terminado de limpiar la cocina y tenía un plato en sus manos.

- ¿Dónde está el mocoso? –preguntó el peliazul buscando con la mirada.

- Shhh… -le dijo ella- está durmiendo, me tardé mucho pero al fin lo hizo.

- Uhm, voy a comer ahí –dijo resignado, necesitaba de aquella fuente de energía, se agotaba fácilmente. Pero lo principal era que no quería admitir que su cansancio prácticamente podía derrotarlo.

Se veía realmente dulce, sentado a los pies de aquella cuna, sí… una cuna que él compró un día anterior, tan sólo por el impulso de comprar algo o tal vez por el hecho de que quería que tanto su visita como aquella fuente de poder se quedaran en sus respectivos lugares. Odiaba dormir en su sillón, que aunque era caro carecía de comodidad, su misma espalda se lo decía. Orihime disfrutó también de tener una cama en la misma habitación que esa cuna, una sencilla, nada más porque ella lo pidió, aunque el peliazul era generoso no deseaba abusar de su hospitalidad.

- ¿Mañana es tu día libre? –preguntó ella y se sentó en el piso cercana a él.

- Supongo –dijo corto en palabras, se mantenía comiendo.

- Me preguntaba si…

- ¿Qué? –desvió su mirada a ella con un poco de comida en la boca aún.

- Podía llamar a… Tatsuki, debe estar muy preocupada, no ha sabido de mí desde que…

Ese asunto había quedado pendiente, la razón por la que Orihime no deseaba contactar o volver a Karakura, él tenía entendido que ahí yacían sus seres queridos, amigos y tal vez algún familiar, que no quisiera hablar de ello era molesto, no le gustaba que ella tuviera secretos, los cuales quizá le afectarían.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y ella no pudo evitar girar a otro lado.

- Voy a lavar este plato -simuló y se levantó del piso no sin antes ser tomada por el brazo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué huyes? –preguntó Grimmjow.

- Nada –contestó rápida.

- Si no me lo dices tendré que volver a Karakura y hacer preguntas, estoy seguro de que a los Shinigamis les interesará lo que tengo que decirles.

La sola mención de aquellos hombres vestidos de negro le hacía temblar, la última vez no fue nada agradable alejarse, no podía confiar en nadie y más porque le animaba el creciente miedo de perder a su criatura. Ya había perdido a una, no podía perder a otra más, el dolor… era incomparable, casi podía igualarse al de ser traicionada por el padre de sus dos criaturas pero no, debía olvidarse de Ulquiorra, él… fue malo y lo que hizo no tuvo perdón, no por ella… para nada, por su hijo, ese Espada no se tocó el corazón para entregar la vida de su pequeño hijo olvidado el amor que quizá no existió.

- No… -susurró ella.

- ¿Qué? –soltó su plato. Ambos se pusieron de pie, él la veía a los ojos.

- N-No… por fa-favor –bajó la mirada de inmediato.

- Tendrás que darme algo a cambio, porque tu mocoso está dejando de ser suficiente.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó atemorizada.

- Porque puedo –respondió enojado- y porque odio las mentiras.

- Grimm-Grimmjow-kun por favor –musitó Orihime y él la tiró a la cama.

- Será mejor que no hagas ningún ruido –le dijo susurrando mientras se subía a ella- no queremos despertar al bebé –sonrió. Grimmjow había puesto todo su peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo humano de Orihime.

- No hagas esto –decía ella siendo besada en el cuello, las manos de aquel le inmovilizaron las suyas- tú no eres así…

- Y tú tampoco –besó su cuello y subió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja lamiéndolo. De inmediato la joven tembló- dime… ¿cuál es tu secreto? Si no lo haces seguiré… hasta el final.

Orihime abrió los ojos aterrorizada por lo que le estaba por suceder. Su respiración se había acelerado y a pesar de no poder moverse la desesperación de la lucha la cansó después de unos minutos, era la verdad o su dignidad, era la verdad o su criatura, era la verdad o dejarse vencer por éste.

No, no iba a decir nada más, no iba a confiar en nadie más, no iba a dejar que nadie más la hiciera… la…

- Ya estoy listo –dijo Grimmjow y comenzó a quitarle la ropa por la fuerza.

Orihime cerró los ojos, sus temblorosos muslos sintieron la virilidad de éste peliazul y no dejándose dominar siguió cerrando las piernas ya que por la fuerza la iban a tomar. Hasta que la imagen de Ulquiorra apareció, ella abrió los ojos como platos, esta vez desesperada por lo que él veía…

El único hombre en su vida que la había amado estaba viendo como la violaban, como iban a penetrarla salvajemente por no decir una verdad que él convirtió en una mentira. Y entonces sucedió, un "te odio" salió de aquella boca, doloroso y rasposo como un millar de agujas en su garganta. Sus lágrimas lo acompañaron.

- Así que fue él… -le respondió el peliazul deteniéndose casi al instante. Se quitó de encima de ella liberándola, no sólo su pecho se llenó y respiró otra vez, sino también su mismo cuerpo no se podía decir lo mismo de su mirada, estaba desgastada y tan llena de dolor- si te hubieran violado, como Aizen-sama declaró, ahora mismo estarías como loca, rasguñándome por todas partes, fiera y desesperada, pero estabas… envuelta en recuerdos, como si algo más te hubiera tocado, como si no supieras lo que es ser desgarrada por un miembro.

Grimmjow volvió al piso y tomó su plato nuevamente, comiendo lo que le había sobrado. Estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido, no tenía ni el más mínimo cargo de consciencia pero al menos obtuvo un poco de verdad de unos labios sellados. Ella era fiel pero tenía el corazón destrozado.

- Sabes… a él nunca le importó nada. No puedes oscurecerte por alguien a quien no le importaste. Toma fuerza de quienes realmente te valoran. No seas estúpida.

Añadió, no por crueldad pero por necesidad, si alguien conoció al Espada de pelo negro, era él… pero poco a profundidad. Es fácil la manera en que se juzga a alguien y más sin saber que ese alguien guardaba su corazón por una mujer y no para el mundo, no para sus enemigos, no para sus aliados, no para nadie. Sólo ella.

Y aunque estuvieran tan lejos… ambos se perseguían con el pensamiento, porque de alguna manera, en algún retorcido punto, ellos se enamoraron y se hicieron el uno para el otro.

Ese día un "te odio" se dirigió a Ulquiorra, pero un "te amo" siempre los uniría.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 22**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Ese Grimmjow si que es una bestia xD lo se, no me odien, no creo que sea un hombre con tacto. Asi que deal with it xD 


	23. Autodestrucción

Me he pasado tiempo pensando en el giro que debería dar la vida de Orihime, ya que por el momento había tenido dos opciones, me gusta más ésta. En fin, esto va para los que esperaron la actualización como los que siguen por primera vez el fanfic. Les mando un gran saludo y les animo a seguir leyendo. Espero éste episodio les alimente el alma romántica así como su lado oscuro.

Como no muchos me siguen en todas mis historias no conocen muy bien mis maneras de tratar temas. Por ejemplo éste fanfic es del tipo que habla del amor destructivo, del negativo, así como saber tomar decisiones, vivir con las consecuencias y poder superar lo malo que venga. Pero lo que los protagonistas sienten en cierta forma es inocente y no saben lidiar con el amor por ello huyen, haciendo lo que creen mejor. Es el amor de los inexpertos, de los que sólo saben actuar por si mismos, los que desean lo mejor y dañan lo que aman, a veces.

Bueno, dije demasiado. Me despido hasta la siguiente actualización. Disfruten del episodio.

* * *

Recuerden: _**Comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas a la autora a seguir escribiendo.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a** Tite Kubo. **Si la serie o Tite fueran míos ordenaría de inmediato revivir a Ulquiorra xD

* * *

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**CUANDO EL SOL DEBE OLVIDAR A LA LUNA**

By **Clarisce**

**Episodio 23:** Autodestrucción

* * *

Su día… pasmado como los otros, gris como uno nuevo en su vida se convirtió en una de las razones por las cuales seguir escarbando hacia el futuro, ¿podría haber una luz al final? Su bebé apenas le daba la poca alegría y energía para seguir en este mundo, aunque en ocasiones se sentía orillada a dejar su existencia pero una voz en su interior se lo impedía.

Grimmjow notaba ese cambio pero sólo podía verlo de lejos. Orihime lucía deprimida, no lo decía en voz alta y tampoco lo demostraría si él se lo preguntaba pero algo era diferente en su interior.

- ¿Qué harás hoy? –preguntó el peliazul.

- Saldré un momento a comprar lo que falta al mercado –respondió ella aún acostada en su cama.

- Busca un empleo, creo que te distraerás más.

- No puedo, debo cuidar al bebé.

- Hoy, de hecho, quiero llevármelo. Tengo un día muy pesado –dijo él, Orihime volteó rápidamente.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Puedes mover tu trasero y hacer algo constructivo con tu tiempo.

Así comenzó lo que ella llamaría "tortura", se levantó de la cama sin mucho ánimo, vistió a su bebé y lo entregó a Grimmjow, el mismo no prometió cuidarlo pero al menos en sus brazos estaba más seguro de lo que estaría en las de su propio padre, el cual lo abandonó a la suerte mortal de su inexistencia, ¿qué podía ser peor que ello?

Entonces posó su mirada en el espejo de baño que tenía antes de bañarse, ojerosa y malpeinada, quiso cambiar eso por un momento, fingir que no había pasado nada, que su día empezaba como antes… tranquilamente y para ir a la escuela, aprender algo y terminar riendo y jugando con sus amigas.

Un suspiro se dejó venir y entró a la regadera, sintió como cada gota resbalaba por su cuerpo, como la limpiaba… como rozaba su ser y la hacía sentir… de esa manera otra vez. El agua que pasaba por su entrepierna la hacía saltar por breves momentos en los que cerraba los ojos. Un par de flashes la cegaron en una memoria olvidable de su primera vez.

El duro y húmedo miembro de Ulquiorra introduciéndose a ella, queriendo gritar para luego dejarse llevar al éxtasis por las frías manos del Espada. Sí, recordaba eso, sus manos frías ese día, como su piel se contrajo al toque pero todo cambió cuando abrió sus ojos y frente a ella no había nada. Sin querer quiso llorar pero un profundo suspiro la ahogó.

Terminó su rutina de limpieza para salir a la calle, ver algunos anuncios, preguntar por algún empleo que le de suficiente tiempo para estar con su hijo, menos de medio tiempo, tal vez imposible empleo por ser encontrado.

Pero al vagar de anuncio en anuncio pudo encontrar uno en una casona, no se veía cuidada, en realidad la pintura estaba desgastada, se podía notar que no habían cuidado del lugar en mucho pero aún así veía sirvientes por todas partes. Las muchachas llevaban un clásico vestido de maid, no muy corto pero en blanco y negro.

Bueno, preguntar no mataría a nadie. Quizá necesitaba pertenecer a 'algo' y si eso era servir en una casona tal vez la haría pensar en otras cosas. Además… no necesitaría papeles ni grandes títulos.

Caminó al portón y se encontró con un empleado que la hizo pasar a la casa de servicio, un lugar donde alguien podría evaluarla y darle alguna clase de labor.

Se encontró con una mujer adulta, con un vestido similar al de una maid pero largo, casi al piso, la mujer con gafas y mirada cansada se acercó a Orihime, podía ser de ayuda.

- ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó la anciana.

- Vine… para ver si tiene algún… empleo jejeje –sonrió.

- Tenemos un par de vacantes. La ama ha pedido ayuda extra –suspiró- pero dime, niña, ¿tus papeles?

Paró en seco la risilla que tenía y miró atemorizada a la mujer. Era lo que se temía.

- Gra-Gracias, no tiene que decirme más –se volteó dispuesta a irse.

- ¿Por qué te vas? No seas grosera y vuelve –Orihime se detuvo.

- Pero, pero, pero, pero… no tengo papeles. Yo me voy. Perdone –le hizo una reverencia leve- si le hice perder su tiempo.

- Te diré la verdad, niña. La ama no… es buena conservando personas aquí, necesito ayuda, la que sea necesaria. Quiero alguien que pueda atender la casa como es debido. Así que entre más contrate menos chicas se irán este mes y la casa no correrá peligro a decaer –dijo la anciana dándole la espalda- sígueme.

Caminaron por el enorme jardín, pasando de largo las arboledas hasta llegar al salón de la mansión. Con la mirada siempre en los altos techos entró, todo se veía hermoso, incluso los adornos de cristal que relucían en las alturas.

- Si no tienes papeles, me darás tu huellas digitales, sólo quiero comprobar que no tengas antecedentes. Mientras tanto te asignaré a la cocina.

- No tengo antecedentes –dijo rápidamente Orihime.

- ¿Entonces por qué luces como si quisieras saltar por la ventana?

- Porque… -se lo pensó- soy así –sonrió levemente.

- No interesa –agregó la anciana- ¿te quedarás aquí y te familiarizarás con el modo de trabajo. Te asignaré a limpiar los pisos y si compruebo que no tienes antecedentes te contrataré como una maid de la casa. Te ocuparás de las habitaciones de huéspedes y su limpieza, tus horarios serán de 6 de la mañana hasta las 2 de la tarde y te pagaré el mínimo legal, ¿está bien?

- Sí, señora. Gracias, haré un buen trabajo y esté segura de que no tengo ningún antecedente y podrá contratarme como su…

…

- ¿Cenaremos juntos? –preguntó una voz, obviamente venía de la dueña del hogar puesto que bajaba escaleras abajo junto a su hija y un muchacho.

- No lo creo, tengo asuntos que resolver.

- Si necesitas dinero, dímelo –vio a su ama de llaves- Miya por favor contacta con la agencia para que le asignen las tarjetas de crédito a mi hijo.

- Sí, señora –dijo la anciana que hablaba con Orihime- saluda… mocosa –susurró por lo bajo.

- ¡Muy buenos días señora! –dijo con demasiado ánimo pero cuando volteó a ver los rostros de los que vivían en el lugar se encontró… con él. Paró en seco y sus ojos se humedecieron mientras trataba de huir pero sus piernas no le contestaban.

El pelinegro volteó a ella con brillantes ojos verdes, la analizaba pero ella parecía asustada, ¿quién era? Se preguntó el muchacho.

- Como decía –la dueña de la mansión volvió su mirada al muchacho- hijo, vuelve para la cena, te estaré esperando.

- Y yo también, hermano mío –dijo la mujer adulta a su lado.

- Trataré. Hasta luego –decía el pelinegro pero no podía dejar de ver los temblorosos ojos de la joven que asustada parecía querer ocultarse tras la ama de llaves mayor.

Pasaron de lado y ambos estaban asustados, sensibles y … ¡un momento! Él no la había reconocido, ¿qué sucedía? Él sabía de ella, él… le había hecho el amor, ¿por qué su mirada fija a ella no le hizo reconocerla para correr a su encuentro?

_FlashBack_

_- Es posible que tenga algunos problemas para reconocer rostros pero con el debido tratamiento irá recuperando la habilidad._

_- No me someteré a tal estupidez –dijo Ulquiorra y se levantó de la silla para prepararse a salir del consultorio._

_- Hijo, por favor, deja que te ayude, puedo pagarlo, puedo darte lo que quieras._

_- Deje de llamarme así. La espero afuera._

_- Muchacho –le llamó la atención el médico- si no tratas el problema puede serte más difícil reconocer a las personas que conociste._

_- El pasado no es algo que quiera regresar a mi vida. Limítese a sus comentarios –dijo Ulquiorra- la memoria regresará y mi habilidad también, ¿verdad? _

_- Sí, pero será lento –respondió el médico._

_- Entonces éste asunto está terminado, ¿nos vamos?_

_- Como tú quieras hijo –dijo la señora y se fue feliz tras Ulquiorra._

_Final del FlashBack_

Su afecto había sido borrado levemente, no lo entendía, ¿era Ulquiorra ese hombre? Pero era hijo de la dueña, vestía bien, tenía un porte y habían fotos suyas en aquel lugar. Orihime no lo entendía, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

- Estaré atenta, señora –dijo la ama de llaves y haló a la consternada Orihime hacia la cocina- bien, éste es el lugar… -tronó sus dedos frente a ella, no reaccionaba- ¿qué te pasa?

- Y-Yo… soy muy tímida, lo siento jejeje –le sonrió de nuevo. Si no era Ulquiorra debía disimular. Haría el ridículo diciendo que había conocido a ese hombre como un 'espíritu'.

- Procura no alterar a la señora. Es muy temperamental –advirtió Miya.

- No pasará pero me gustaría quedarme aquí, en la cocina, no puedo salir y bueno… -permanecía atontada por el encuentro.

- Tú no decides cuando salir o qué puesto se te asigna, lo hago yo. Y ni se te ocurra ver otra vez al hijo de la señora de esa manera. Te puede ir muy mal. Yo lo se… -dijo volteando a otra parte.

- Siempre ha vivido aquí… me refiero… al hijo de la señora –preguntó Orihime, quería asegurarse.

- Claro que sí. Se fue por un tiempo pero regresó, es por eso que debemos arreglar la mansión y las habitaciones a prisa.

Orihime asintió y fue dejada allí, iba a limpiar un poco, le dieron un uniforme, no de maid sino de asistente en la cocina. Era demasiado raro, éste hombre… lucía igual a Ulquiorra pero tenía una cicatriz en la cabeza, pequeña y si no fuera por eso habría dudado de su propia cordura.

No era posible que el Espada la abandonara porque tuviera una segunda vida de lujos, él ni si quiera tenía una vida, él la había dejado a su suerte porque simplemente era una carga, no quería hijos, no quería su amor, sólo buscaba volver a Hueco Mundo, ser el mismo de siempre y olvidarse de todo.

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la suya pudo haber notado… lo que sea, incluso un parpadeo, un atisbo de sufrimiento, arrepentimiento o lo que sea, su rostro era impasible, no había expresado nada, salvo molestia por su madre.

Sí, éste era otro hombre; no quería imaginarse fantaseando con el falso Ulquiorra otra vez así que se dedicó a lo suyo. Procuró sus deberes sin dejar de lado la preocupación. Si no era él, no tenía que asustarse de nada. Después de todo ella estaba segura, tenía una casa, su bebé estaba sano y era todo lo que necesitaba.

En el mundo espiritual, sin embargo, la situación era tensa. Los capitanes involucrados en el asunto se convirtieron en irritables criaturas, Zaraki deseaba realmente asesinar a Kurotsuchi, de algún modo tenía razón y el científico estaba lo suficientemente mortificado para cometer el pecado de, por primera vez, sentirse responsable por algo de lo que se arrepentía.

¿Dónde está su alma? Se preguntaba a diario, veía la criatura de Orihime aún en un tanque de recuperación pero no había mejora, este… experimento estaba fallado y lo arrastraba con él. Se acostó en el piso mientras contemplaba su habitación.

Recordó por un momento, cerrando sus ojos, cómo ella le creyó, como la inocente humana sucumbió ante lo que fue su única esperanza, cómo se aprovechó de ello, cómo destruyó su posible y único interés, científico y humano. La mujer le interesaba, no sólo por el hecho de que era poco común, bueno… ésa era una de las cosas que le atrajo, su rareza, ¿qué mujer podía concebir una criatura que burlaba a la muerte y la convertía en una mezcla? Era un espécimen único y…

Suspiró, estaba cansado. Sus ojeras y cabello desordenado lo demostraban. Claramente estaba cansado de batallar, a este paso dejaría que el bestial Zaraki lo matara, había perdido su ánimo de investigación. De algún modo, Orihime, lo había catapultado a un sinfín de emociones y problemas de lógica.

Era como si ella le hubiera enseñado un punto de vista distinto al de girar alrededor del sol, un enigma dentro de lo que parecía ser conocido.

- Estúpida mocosa –susurró para sí.

Arrastró los pies cansado hasta su mesa. Estaba cansado de luchar, cansado de pensar, cansado de ser el segundo, ¡por eso mintió! ¡Por eso la engañó! ¡Por eso la separó del Espada! Estaba harto de perder, harto de… sentir algo por esa maldita humana, por eso… tal vez su intención fue quebrarla. No era normal, no era amor, no es nada, él sólo quiere tenerla. Se decía a sí mismo que en cuanto la tuviera podría deshacerse de ese interés que tenía por sus cualidades especiales pero ahora que estaba muerta, un cabo suelto había quedado, el círculo estaba incompleto y con ello su deseo se disparó hasta el cielo, quedándose en negación.

Éste era Kurotsuchi.

Quizá por eso envió a Nemu para retrasar a Ulquiorra. Estando en su forma humana no podía evitar que ella lo atacara. Y si el Espada llegaba tarde o no llegaba a su encuentro, Orihime se daría cuenta por fin de que él no era el adecuado, ¡porque eso era lo que Kurotsuchi había planeado! Quería que ella se despreciara por confiar en él y despreciara al mismo Espada por ello.

Quería destruirla y a Ulquiorra, y ahora que ya no está sólo sabe que lo último a destruir es su propio ser, ¿o no?

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 23**


End file.
